Hermosa confusión
by Alie DShan
Summary: Ambos fingiendo lo que no son y ambos buscando el amor verdadero. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí y de corazón se las comparto deseando que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Candy**

 **-Este no es un lugar para que te apliques esmalte de uñas –** Mencionó Susana al poner en mi escritorio un folder **– Haz que te lo firme y lo llevas a la sala de duplicados; es importante que todos los empleados tengan una copia de este memorándum**

Le sonreí mientras formaba un pequeño círculo con mis labios y soplaba sobre mi uña recién pintada de carmesí.

Marqué en el conmutador el número 26 **–La señorita Marlow desea pasar-** Le sonreí al mirarle hacer rabietas…

Mi nombre es Candice White y estoy en esta empresa por la _necedad_ de mi madre referente al tema " _Haz algo útil con tu vida, Candice White"._

Tengo 23 años, estudios profesionales truncos y una vida desordenada.

Dos hermanas que comparan sus logros con mis _fracasos_ argumentando " _En tal asignatura obtuve una A+" "¿Qué dirán nuestras amistades de tu comportamiento?_ "

Cuando cumplí los 8 años de edad, el obsequio de mis padres fue la carta de divorcio.

Lloré amargamente la ausencia de mi padre que la psicóloga del colegio envió una carta a asuntos familiares en donde mi custodia quedó bajo la responsabilidad de él; tal decisión no le agradó a mi madre que impugnó la sentencia y llevó el caso ante los tribunales argumentando que mi padre viajaba tanto que no tendría cuidado de mí, razón por la cual habían decidido romper con su relación matrimonial.

Mis dos hermanas crecieron junto a mamá, logrando una estabilidad en sus vidas, permanecieron hasta el final en sus colegios y hasta la universidad, lo contrario a mí.

Era divertido viajar con papá, éramos felices… podíamos establecernos en una ciudad por seis meses, en algunas otras por períodos más largos y en unas tantas, por una sola noche.

Papá se encargaba de hacerme sentir su princesa, cada noche me leía un cuento y cuidó de tal manera su vida amorosa que solamente le conocí a una persona con la cual contrajo nupcias cuando cumplí los 16 años.

Tenía, tontamente, celos de su nueva esposa que le pedí que me dejara con mamá… esa fue una mala petición de mi parte y mala decisión suya.

Mamá tenía un nuevo esposo que se esforzaba por ocupar el lugar de mi padre ante mis ojos, pero sus esfuerzos eran infructíferos ante mí.

Si el colegio, las actividades, la ropa, la habitación y muchos etcéteras que podrían llenar una gran lista, n0o me agradaban _exigía_ el cambio del mismo… ¡Extrañaba a papá!

Así que después de los dieciséis hasta ahora he estado en casa de mamá por temporadas cortas, en casa de papá por temporadas que él pasa en casa y tengo una mejor relación con su esposa e hijas.

Cuando mamá pretendía ser enérgica acudía a mi padre quien solucionaba todo extendiendo un cheque ante la administración de un nuevo colegio; cuando papá hacía algo que no me gustaba, recurría a mi madre para pasar una temporada en su casa.

Todo marchaba tan bien hasta que mamá convenció a papá de recortarme mi presupuesto y no acceder a, lo que mamá llamaba, _caprichos._

Así fue como mamá habló con su esposo y éste con su socio para darme un contrato en su empresa "Grandchester, management solutions"

Llevo dos semanas y Susana Marlow _me odia,_ no tengo nada de gracia delante de ella; en cuanto tiene oportunidad intenta ser ofensiva y humillante.

Pero no puede conmigo.

Las chicas de mi categoría son lindísimas, trabajadoras y responsables. Me han enseñado tantas cosas en el poco tiempo que llevo en este lugar.

A veces puedo pasarme largas horas platicando con ellas de los lugares que visité durante mi niñez. No pueden creer que mi padre sea el famoso empresario William Albert White. Mencionan que de ser así yo no estaría desempeñando el puesto de recepcionista en la dirección del Señor Richard, _enemigo de papá y amigo de mamá,_ Grandchester.

En realidad, no soy la recepcionista de él, sino de su asistente.

Richard es lo contrario a papá.

Papá tiene un trato directo con sus socios, todos sus negocios los cierra y de manera personal; lo contrario a Richard, a quien le vi una vez… en fotografía… al ingresar a la sala de reuniones.

 **-Hazle pasar, Candy.**

 **-Gracias, Margaret**

Miré a Susana, le _regalé una sonrisa._ **–Puedes pasar.**

 **-Eres una … arggg. Esto no se quedará así, hablaré con Richard para que te eche de aquí lo más pronto posible.**

La hora del descanso se acercaba, sí, ese momento en el que todas las recepcionistas nos juntábamos 20 minutos para tomarnos un delicioso café recién hecho.

Caminaba por un largo pasillo, con aire de victoria y satisfacción por negarme a _obedecer_ a Susy Marlow, cuando miré a los chicos del área de mantenimiento.

El traje gris les diferenciaba de todos los demás, la franelilla en la bolsa trasera junto a los guantes para uso rudo y las botas industriales.

Quedé pasmada al mirarlo por primera vez… ya que no conocía a todos mis compañeros laborales…

Me perdí en esos ojos de hermoso mirar… ¡Oh! Dios… esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que pude observar. **-¡Eh! Candy … Aquí**

La voz chillona de Patricia Obrien me sacó de mi dulce encanto al batir su mano en alto, como si fuera una concursante para miss universo al tiempo que gritaba mi nombre.

 **-¡Dios! Creo que me he enamorado** – Dije al tomar mi lugar

 **-¿Quién es el afortunado?**

 **-No sé cuál es su nombre**

 **-¿Trabaja en este lugar?**

 **-Sí, en el área de mantenimiento**

 **-Te ayudaré a saber su nombre, conozco a alguien de ese departamento que nos puede ayudar** – Levantó la vista, acomodó sus gafas y comenzó a escanear a los chicos de mantenimiento.

Sabía que O'Brien haría un escándalo con su _melodiosa_ voz **–Espera, ¿Qué haces?**

 **-Observando si entre esos chicos se encuentra Jhon**

 **-Noooo**

 **-Candy, tendrás toda una vida para saber que Paty es así** – Llamó nuestra atención el comentario de Anny Brighter **– Ahora no parará de investigar quién es el chico del que te has enamorado**

 **-Te lo prohíbo, Patricia O'Brien** – Soné como mamá mientras le señalaba con el dedo emitiendo mi sentencia **– ¡Pro-hi-bi-dí-si-mo!**

Las tres reímos bobamente. **–Supe que Susana fue a tu apartado**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **-Se lo mencionó a mi jefa antes de dirigirse**

 **-No sé porque no tengo gracia con ella** –Sorbí mi café.

 **-Porque eres bonita**

 **-Porque estás en presidencia gracias a las recomendaciones de tu familia**

 **-¡Patricia!** – Dijo Anny retándola

 **-¡Qué!** – Respondió esta sonriente

 **-No le regañes, Anny, es la verdad… mi madre se ha empeñado tanto en que sea** ** _útil…_**

 **-Algo no me queda claro, ¿Por qué aquí y no con tu padre?**

 **-Porque mamá cree que soy el resultado negativo de mi padre, es decir, que él me hizo así de irresponsable al cumplirme todos mis deseos; papá no se opone a que me desarrolle laboralmente pero dice que de cualquier manera mi futuro está seguro gracias a lo que él ha construido para mí**

 **-Para ello debes conocer bien lo que tu padre hace ¿No?**

 **-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Tantos años viajando de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, he conocido tanta gente, sé exactamente como cerrar los negocios de papá… sé todo lo que papá hace y dice ante sus clientes y sus socios…**

 **-Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Ya lo saben; cumpliendo el requisito de mamá**

 **-Y ¿No extrañas esos días de derroches y más?**

 **-¿Te refieres a lo económico?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-No, porque cuando viví con papá todo el dinero que él me daba yo ahorra una parte y ha prometido que todas mis** ** _mesadas_** **de este año me las entregará en cuanto yo concluya este período laboral con Richard Grandchester. Así que, al cierre de este año, tendré un buen capital económico**

 **-¡Quién fuera tú!**

Reí **-¿Creen que ha sido fácil vivir así? ¡Claro que no lo es! Todo ese dinero no podrá pagar, nunca, que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos, desde mis ocho años he pasado la navidad con uno u otro, pero no juntos… siempre había obsequios caros postergados en casa de mamá o de papá, tengo dos hermanas mayores para las cuales parece que no existo, tengo un título profesional a la** ** _mitad_** **… mi vida es un caos**

 **-Candy, si tu padre es un magnate al igual que el Señor Grandchester… ¿Por qué te fijas en una persona del área de mantenimiento?**

 **-¿Es un capricho?**

 **-¡Dios, no! Papá lo aprobaría, mamá no… pensaría exactamente lo que ustedes en este momento; y ni qué decir de mis hermanas… a mí no me importa que no tenga recursos económicos**

 **-Habrá muchos prejuicios**

 **-Éste chico de los ojos hermosos, no sabe quien soy, los únicos son el Señor Grandchester, su asistente y ustedes dos. Dudo que Richard le llame para contarle acerca de mí y si ustedes me guardan el secreto… entonces no habrá por qué temer**

 **-Tienes razón; aquí eres una de nosotras**

 **-Así que comencemos el plan para que lo conozcas…**

Sonreímos y nuestro descanso llegó a su final

 **Terrence**

 _Jugaba_ con una aplicación en el móvil mientras estaba sentado en el sillón de la oficina de papá. Mi hermano Mark le explicaba, desesperadamente, a nuestro padre que se oponía a su decisión.

 **-Yo no tengo problema** – Dije sonriente al mirar a mi padre completamente relajado ante los argumentos de Mark **– Si quieres, puedo ocupar la presidencia, no tengo ninguna objeción de viajar al viejo continente**

 **-Tu hermano no tienen ningún problema, y tú, Mark, tienes muchos**

 **-Papá-** Me miró- **Terrence no podrá vivir ni un día lejos de aquí… Es igual a mí, estamos tan acostumbrado a todo lo que América representa para nosotros**

 **-¡Claro que no!; hermano, habla por ti. No necesito que me involucres**

 **-Admítelo, Terry, estás acostumbrado a los lujos que nos brinda papá y tampoco aguantarías un día en Londres.**

 **-Puedo vivir sin lujos** – Disparé sin pensar

Mark dibujó una gran sonrisa malévola en sus labios; era claro que yo únicamente le estaba llevando la contraria delante de mi padre, ya que mi madre no permitiría que yo abandonara la universidad para viajar y hacerme responsable de la empresa familiar. Caso contrario con mi hermano, quien ya había concluido sus estudios de pregrado.

Arlete, la asistente de papá, interrumpió avisando la audiencia programada con el encargado del mantenimiento de la empresa.

Papá le extendió un sobre recordándole la inducción - **Sí, Señor, a partir de la próxima semana**

 **-Arlet, pídele al jefe de mantenimiento que nos dé un par de minutos** –Solicitó Mark

Arlet asintió y nos dejó solos.

 **-¿Qué estás pensando?**

 **-Que si no tienes problemas con** ** _renunciar_** **a los privilegios del apellido Grandchester, hagamos una apuesta, yo estaré en Inglaterra al menos seis meses, mismos que tú, querido hermanito, estarás en el área de mantenimiento de esta empresa**

 **-Mi novia trabaja en este lugar y no le agradará**

 **-Susana no es tu novia**

 **-Casi lo es**

 **-Bien, tengo alguien a quien atender** – Interrumpió papá, llamando por el interphone a Arlet y a John.

Después de escuchar el reporte de John y las solicitudes, papá mencionó **–Mi hijo Terrence quiere conocer esta empresa desde los cimientos, así que John, le ruego que le enseñe en seis meses todo lo que él necesita para lograrlo y Arlet, billete sencillo para una persona a Inglaterra para mañana mismo, a nombre de Mark Grandchester.** – Lo que comenzó como una broma papá lo tomó como una firme decisión para nuestro futuro cercano…


	2. Chapter 2

**TERRENCE**

El equipaje de Mark revelaba sus pocas ganas de viajar.

En mi armario había un nuevo atuendo…

 _"_ _Arlet, nadie debe saber que se trata de mí ¿Entendido?"_ Solicité con pena… pero no estaba completamente seguro que las personas que integraban la empresa de papá tuvieran conocimiento de mí. Tenía ventaja alguna, ya que visitaba de manera irregular la empresa y cuando lo hacía era para mirar más de cerca a Susana, belleza, Marlow. Ella había arrancado algunos suspiros y vistas rápidas cuando le conocí como becaria de papá. Fue tan bueno su trabajo que la jefa de Relaciones no dudó en solicitar su contratación de manera inmediata.

Mark también se sintió atraído por Susy, aunque yo sé que ella se siente atraída por mí; aunque es un año mayor que yo, eso no me importa, Mi hermano argumenta que él tiene mayor probabilidad con ella por ser casi de la edad de su edad y haber concluido su preparación académica.

Pero estos seis meses que dura nuestra apuesta a mí me pone cerca de ella y a él, todo un continente de distancia.

 **-Espero verte hoy por la oficina, Terry** – Mencionó papá al mirarme tomar mi lugar para el desayuno **– Con tu uniforme**

 **-Creí que era una broma, papá** – Acomodé la servilleta en mi pecho

 **-¿De qué están hablando?** – Cuestionó mamá frunciendo el ceño

 **-Tu hijo consentido** – Dijo mi hermano al integrarse – **trabajará, desde hoy con papá**

 **-Richard, no me comentaste nada**

 **\- Mark aceptó la presidencia de la Fábrica en Londres y Terry se integra desde hoy en la empresa, insistieron tanto… que no me pude negar.**

 **-¿En qué horario?**

 **-Después de la universidad**

 **-Perfecto! No quiero que descuides tus estudios, están pronto a culminar. Y, Mark, creí que no querías viajar**

 **-Oh, mamá… es que papá ha dicho que me comprará el Lamborghini que tanto he deseado**

 **-¿Es eso cierto, Richard?**

Papá rió fuerte y creí que era tiempo de introducir mi deseo **–A mí me comprará el P-H. que visitamos unas cuantas semanas pasadas**

Mamá miró un tanto desconcertada a mi padre **–Veo que aún no les has mencionado nada**

 **-¿Y perder esta grandiosa oportunidad?** – Papá dejó su servilleta a un lado del servicio de mesa, plantó un beso en la frente de mi madre y rió **–Esto es épico, Eleonor, épico**

 **-Decirnos ¿Qué?** –Preguntamos intrigados al mismo tiempo

 **-Eleonor –** Papá mencionó desde la sala de estar para acallarla

 **-Que su padre ha liquidado ambas cuentas, el auto que tanto deseas Mark lo entregan hoy y el departamento…** -Reveló el secreto de papá y yo estrellé mi frente en la mesa olvidando mis modales **– Es tuyo desde que le visitaste**

Papá interrumpió **– Como en navidad, hijos… hasta que concluyan este periodo de seis meses, ambos tendrán las llaves de sus respectivos obsequios… hasta dentro de seis meses** – Palmeó la espalda de Mark para apresurarle ya que papá se había ofrecido en llevarle al aeropuerto.

La casa no sería la misma con la ausencia de Mark y con mis llegadas tarde… John fue muy específico mencionando que gran parte del trabajo se avanza cuando el personal casi se ha retirado en su totalidad aunado a esto yo me integro después de las clases de la universidad… ¡Mi día será eterno!

 **-Terry, ¿Vendrás con nosotros?**

 **-Por esta vez, no. Tengo que presentarme en la oficina de mi padre**

 **-¿Mañana?**

 **-Estoy comprometido por seis meses…**

 **-¡Oh!-** Anthonie miró a Stear **–Ni hablar… más nenas para nosotros**

 **-¡Cierto! Lo olvidé por completo**

 **-Karen y sus amigas nos esperan para ir al cine y a cenar**

 **-Trabajaré en la oficina de mi padre** – No revelaría que en el área de servicio de mantenimiento. Sus bromas no tendrían final por un buen rato **– Y ahí está Susy… por mí pueden disfrutar de la compañía de Karen y sus amigas**

 **-Susy es algo grande para ti, amigo**

 **-Un año… más o menos**

 **-Pero su personalidad agria y severa le hacen parecerse a una mujer con más años**

 **-Eso es mentira. Ella es amable y risueña**

 **-Le hemos visto un par de veces y no hemos mirado lo que tú mencionas… pero en fin. Si te arrepientes nos encuentras en Amadeus…**

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta… gracias…**

Conduje sin prisas hacia la empresa de papá. Pasé al servicio para ponerme mi traje de mantenimiento, recogí mi cabello con una goma y lo introduje por el oricio de un gorro y bajé la visera hasta casi cubrir por completo mis ojos.

 **-Terrence** – Me llamó por mi nombre John **– Trae esas herramientas y sígueme**

 **-¡Hey! Llámame por mi segundo nombre, Graum… es por cubrir mi … ya sabes… identidad**

 **-Ok, Graum… tu padre le ha pedido a Margaret que acondicionemos un recibidor… para una recepción**

 **-¿Quién es** ** _Margaret?_**

 **-La asistente de tu padre**

 **-¿Arlet?**

 **-En realidad se llama Margaret**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí…**

No creí que fuera tan torpe para las cuestiones eléctricas, creí que verde con el verde, rojo con el rojo… pero qué iba yo a saber de calibres de cables, pinzas para _pelar_ cables y más… nombres de cables, tamaños, colores y grosores… **\- Que quede bien fija para que no provoquemos ningún accidente**

 **-Está bien**

 **-Ve a la bodega y tráete el pulidor y dos bandas para madera**

 **-Ok** – Nunca había ingresado al almacén de mantenimiento, era todo un mundo de tornillos, roscas, herramientas y más. Me sentía como un niño pequeño en una gran casa de juguete.

Sebastian ayudó a pulir el piso de mármol después de haber colocado el recibidor con forma circular; pulí la madera con un líquido especial y abrillantador. Todos los cables quedaron dentro de _canaletas_ de plástico que se camuflaron con el _zoclo_ de madera.

Instalé el ordenador y el conmutador telefónico **–No sabía que Arlet ya no ocuparía la oficina junto a papá-** John me miró y pidió a Sebastian que fuera por el encargado de sistemas para dejar funcionando el ordenador

 **-Creí que no querías que los demás supieran quien eres** – Dijo en broma **– Y no, este lugar no es para Margaret sino para una nueva chica**

 **-Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Sabes de quien se trata? Y ¿Por qué Arlet necesita una recepcionista?**

 **-No, no sé de quién se trate, y Mar-ga-ret no necesita un auxiliar, esta chica llevará alguna papelería y pendientes del socio de tu… del Señor Grandchester**

 **-Ah! Ya comprendo.**

La semana se fue rapidísima y en mis horas libres de la universidad lo pasaba en _mi_ trabajo; Susana no se percató quien era yo ni porque estuve dos largas horas en su oficina instalando una estantería de cristal.

Evitaba por completo pasearme por la oficina de papá para evitarle la _tentación_ de gastarme algún tipo de broma.

Comencé a llamar a mis compañeros laborales por su nombre y ellos por el mío, pasé desapercibido ya que nadie conocía a los arrogantes y malcriados hijos de Richard Grandchester. Tenían un concepto errado acerca de Mark y de mí…

 **-Vamos por una taza de café, es el tiempo de descanso de las recepcionistas y asistentes…**

Con delicadeza me zafé los guantes de trabajo como si se tratasen de guantes de piel para el frío, me quité el gorro y los mechones sueltos de mi cabello cayeron sobre mi frente.

Detuve mi paso para brindarle la oportunidad de ingresar a una bella jovencita, de ojos grandes y expresivos… quise acercarme y saludarle… pero ella fue áspera al no responder mi mejor sonrisa…

 **-No te preocupes, aquí, todos los de mantenimiento pasamos desapercibidos…**

Tal vez ella me miraba inferior a su status social, y tal vez, mis compañeros, tenían razón ¿Quién se fijaría en un integrante de mantenimiento?

 **CANDY**

 **-Debes estar loca si piensas llevarte ese D &G a la empresa**

 **-¿Por qué estaría loca? Se me mira fantástico**

 **-Porque eres una recepcionista**

 **-¿Y? A mí me encanta como se me mira**

Luisa rodó sus ojos **– Intenta convencerla, Flammi**

 **-Luisa tiene razón.**

 **-¿En qué?**

 **-Por Dios, Candy. ¿Intentas ridiculizar a tus nuevas compañeras de oficina?**

 **-No, no es mi intensión…**

 **-Tus hermanas tienen razón, Richard ha sido muy generoso al brindarte esta oportunidad, creo que un poco de** ** _humildad_** **de tu parte no estaría mal. Recuerda, vas a trabajar, no a una reunión de amigas**

 **-¿Y qué sugieren? He mirado mi armario y nada de lo que hay me gusta para un día de oficina… ¡Ya sé! Iré de compras… -** Saqué mi móvil

Mamá lo arrebató de mi mano **\- ¿Qué haces?**

 **-Llamando a papá para que me autorice comprarme alguito de ropa…** \- Mencioné sonriente

- **Nada de eso. Te pondrás algo lindo y nada extravagante de este armario**

 **-Lo que tengo no corresponde a mi categoría**

 **-Estos jeans y el blazer se te verán muy bien**

 **-Margaret se viste elegante, su traje negro le hace ver elegante. Por ello creí que llevarme este atuendo se vería muy bien**

 **-Hoy preséntate así y observa a las chicas de tu misma categoría; Candice, es tiempo que madures, tu padre no estará siempre para sacarte de apuros**

 **-Él me ha dicho que sí** – Tomé mi móvil de la mano de mamá

Alisé mi falta, tomé mi bolso y ajusté las mancuernillas.

Debí hacerles caso a mi madre y hermanas… Me sentía demasiado elegante para el lugar, no es que las chicas no fueran presentables… más bien, yo exageré.

Al salir de mi primer día, acudí, inmediatamente, a comprar ropa para oficina…

Papá me depositó una gran cantidad para realizar mis compras y dijo que mamá no tenía por qué enfadarse, ya que eso no se comentó en el momento de acceder a su petición de que yo laborara.

Mamá deseaba que yo usara el transporte público para valorar y aprender, papá dijo que eso era en extremo drástico, así que me compró un auto no tan lujoso y que me servía bastante bien para acercar a mis nuevas amigas hasta la puerta de sus hogares.

 **-¿Alguien ha visto a los chicos de mantenimientos?**

 **-No, ellos por lo general están como las** ** _ratas_**

 ** _-_** **¿Ratas? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Trabajan a escondidas, política de la empresa… lo menos visibles que puedan ser**

 **-Eso no es justo, ¿Cómo podré mirarlo de nuevo?**

 **-Supe que estarán en el centro de duplicados.**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-Patty ¿Por qué sabes tanto?**

 **-Porque … sí** –Sonrió apenada.

 **-Me daré prisa, iré a duplicados con cualquier pretexto**

No esperé el final de nuestro descanso cuando me miré casi corriendo hasta mi lugar. Revisé los documentos que tenía y ninguno era un buen pretexto para duplicar…

Así que tomé todos… alguno debía serme útil…

Tranquilicé mi andar, me acomodé la blusa, pasé mi mano por mi cabello…

 **-Hola Candy.**

 **-Hola, necesito duplicar algunas cosas**

 **-Por el momento están revisando las máquinas, si deseas puedes dejarme tus documentos y en cuanto terminen, yo mismo los duplico y te los llevo**

Nada era tan valioso e importante para duplicarlo **–Amm… ¿Cómo expresarlo sin ofenderte, Andrew? Son confidenciales. Ya sabes…**

 **-Oh!** – Frunció sus cejas **-Bien, te llamaré en cuanto terminen**

 **-O-ok—e—yyyy** – Dije al girar sobre mi eje y salir con frustración del área de duplicados.

Apreté el archivo a mi pecho, me alejé un poco, regresé dos pasos y me alejé de nuevo… tamborileaba mis dedos en el sobre color beige…

Respiré profundo y di la vuelta para regresar.

 **-¿Aún no?**

 **-Debe tratarse de algo urgente**

 **-Demasiado**

 **-Si gusta podemos probar** –Se asomó desde atrás de la gran máquina.

Algo me pasó en ese momento, mi sonrisa se esfumó de mis labios. Yo quería sonreírle pero fue imposible… tartamudeé… extrañamente, las palabras no salían de mis labios, así que los sellé para evitar cualquier desastre verbal.

 **-Permítame el documento** – Mencionó con educación… Dios! Con este chico pusiste todo tu esmero… su voz es irresistiblemente varonil

Negué con la cabeza

 **-Entonces, pasa y duplícalos**

¡Rayos! Ahora me encontraba con el chico de los ojos hermosos, en el mismo lugar.

Se acercó tanto y yo me puse tensa.

Levantó la tapa de la máquina duplicadora, sonrió. Apreté más el archivo

Me miró desconcertado y dio un paso hacia atrás.

No llevaba nada importante qué duplicar, así que estaba a punto de hacer el mayor ridículo de mi vida **–Vol-volveré más tarde**

 **-Si le incomoda mi presencia, me retiro**

 **-¡No!** –Él dio un paso hacia el frente y yo hacia él…

Las hojas volaron haciendo un desastre ante nuestros ojos…

Se apresuró a ayudarme.

No mencionó nada, simplemente me miró risueño al darse cuenta de la _magna importancia_ de mi documentación.

Quería que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y me tragara completita, pero mi suerte era tal que estaba segura que mi sabor no le agradaría…

Me puse de lo más seria y le arrebaté las hojas de sus manos, salí sin decir una palabra…

¡Dios! Este era el más grande ridículo que había hecho en toda mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CANDY**

No sabía si maldecir, bendecir, arrepentirme, tomar una posición superior a él… pero corrí en dirección del despacho del Señor Carlright, socio de Grandchester, jefe de Patty **\- ¡Ven! -¿A dónde?**

 **-Al tocador**

Nos escabullimos y al cerrar la puerta grité **-¡He hecho el mayor ridículo de toda mi vida!** – Reí como adolescente **– Pero este chico de mantenimiento me ha vuelto** ** _loca!_**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?**

 **-… ¡Boom! Los malditos papeles cayeron hasta nuestros pies…** \- Narré con detalles

 **-¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué te dijo?**

 **-Nada…**

 **-Espera! No me cuentes nada más, llamemos a Annie… esto lo tiene que saber**

Batía, nerviosa, las hojas de papel en mi rostro, me hacía falta oxígeno… cuando vimos salir del servicio a _Odiosa_ Marlow **–Señoritas, su tiempo para chismorreo ha pasado** – Miró su reloj **– Si no desean una sanción en sus expedientes ¡Váyanse ahora a sus lugares!**

 **-No me interesa una sanción en mi expediente** – Le respondí y Patty se acomodó las gafas nerviosamente **–No estoy aquí con el interés curricular de esta empresa**

 **-Eres una insolente ¿Dónde más puedes trabajar? Estoy segura que ni el secundario concluiste…**

 **-Tienes razón, no concluí el pregrado para no ser como tú**

 **-Esperen la llamada de Recursos para la sanción a su expediente…** -Salió airosa de nuestra presencia

En cuanto sentimos que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Patty susurró **– Tal vez para ti no sea importante tener una sanción, pero para mí sí… con ello te retiran el bono anual y lo he esperado tanto para liquidar la hipoteca de la casa de mamá…**

 **-¿A cuánto asciende el valor de la hipoteca? Hablaré con mi padre**

 **-Amiga, para ti las cosas funcionan así, pero no para el resto de las personas…**

Acompañé a Patty hasta su lugar…

Mamá estaría más que feliz porque yo fuera como Patty, eso la ponía en un punto más cercano al temperamento que ella deseaba que desarrollara. Papá, estaría feliz de saber que su dinero podía ser utilizado en ayudar a alguien. Mi corazón y pensamientos estaban divididos.

Caminé pensativa hasta mi lugar que ni siquiera volteé a mirar al chico de ojos hermosos; si se tratase de otro momento, hasta en sus brazos me habría arrojado.

El sentimiento me duró hasta la noche, cené en silencio, mi móvil permaneció vibrante anunciando la multitud de mensajes entrantes; ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente importante para ser considerado.

Me levanté de mejor ánimo al siguiente día con una conclusión en la mente, jamás dejaría a nadie más guiar las riendas de mi vida; papá era feliz si yo era feliz, me lo había dicho tantas veces que yo le creo; mamá me conoce menos que papá y cree que mi felicidad es superficial y que necesito muchas lecciones de vida para valorar lo que Dios me ha dado a manos llenas…aunque la divina providencia me haya ensanchado en todas mis áreas físicas y económicas nada de eso compra el pasado en el cual mi hogar se fracturó… eso mamá no lo comprende.

- **Patty me ha contado lo sucedido…**

Reí sin importarme llamar la atención de mis compañeros **–Dios! Lo recuerdo y muero de pena**

 **-¿Qué te dijo?** – El rostro de mis amigas reflejaba tanto su curiosidad que era imposible no contar de nuevo la anécdota con todos los detalles hiperbólicamente posibles

Era nuestro delicioso tiempo de descanso y todos miraban a nuestro sitio por las risas que de él salían

Ni cuenta nos dimos cuando Susana se posicionó junto a nosotras hasta que carraspeó la garganta llamando así nuestra atención **– Necesito que escanees este documento y lo envíes electrónicamente a la dirección que está dentro.**

En verdad no quería ser áspera con ella, ni desobediente… pero tenía un _no sé qué_ que me exasperaba **-¡Claro! Con mucho gusto** – Le sonreí **– En cuanto termine mi descanso y realice mis demás actividades… hasta entonces** ** _te ayudaré_**

 **-Mire, Candice, esto urge… no sé por qué no lo comprende.**

 **-A mí no me urge**

 **-Si continúas con esa actitud, de mi parte está que no recibirán su compensación anual** Yo no lo necesitaba, pero mis amigas sí

 **-Trae acá, yo me encargaré** – Dijo rápidamente Annie

 **-De ninguna manera, la señorita Marlow me lo encargó a mí** – Respondí sonriente a mi amiga **– Yo me encargaré en este momento.** – Tomé el sobre y salí en dirección a mi lugar.

Era extrañamente tonto pero no sabía usar la máquina para escanear, lo intenté tres veces y no daba una…

 **-Andrew ¿Sabes a donde puedo localizar a alguien de sistemas?**

 **-¿Llamaste a su extensión?** –Torcí los ojos al escuchar que su respuesta era una pregunta lógica

- **Fue lo primero que hice –** Respondí amablemente

 **-¿Qué necesitas?**

 **-Escanear**

 **-Dame un par de minutos y te ayudaré**

Me mostró el ícono directo en mi barra de herramientas, descubrió mi usuario y ¡Listo! **–Eres un amorsss, Andrew** – Me recargué en su hombro

Envié la información al contacto de la tarjeta y fui hasta el lugar de Susana Marlow

 **-Resuelto, te envié copia del mensaje**

Me miró **– Déjalo ahí** \- Indicó con su mirada **–Y, Ustedes no deberían hacer tanto ruido –** Gritó a los de mantenimiento que ayudaban a los del servicio de limpieza que laboraban en el pasillo

 **-¿Por qué los tratas así?** –Pregunté con interés de entablar una discusión

 **-Largo de mi oficina**

 **-Deberías…**

Indicó la salida con su dedo índice, dedo que parecía de una bruja maldita por lo flaco y huesudo que me pareció.

Caminé hacia la salida cuando me detuve para permitirle el paso a "ojos bonitos" que cargaba en su hombro, como papá Noel, una gran bolsa de deshecho por la remodelación y ampliación de una sala de reuniones para el piso 2

Él también detuvo su andar para cederme el paso, intenté sonreírle **–Adelante**

 **-Primero las damas**

 **-Dejen de conversar en mi apartado… Candy, váyase ya…** \- Gritó Susana.

Era la segunda ocasión en la que salí huyendo de él; ahora por una condición diferente… La acción de Susana me dejó avergonzada delante él y no supe cómo manejarlo.

 **TERRENCE**

¿Qué podía ser _demasiado_ urgente para visitar el sitio dos veces, en menos de un minuto?

Esta chica tenía algo que comenzaba a agradarme.

Era sonriente, de ojos achispados, de bonita figura… **-Mark ¡Qué gusto, hermano! ¿Qué tal las cosas en Londres?** – Busqué privacidad para tomar la llamada de mi hermano

 ** _-No van tan mal, hermanito… ya casi cumplimos los dos meses ¿Cómo te ha ido?_**

 **-He aprendido muchas cosas, termino algo agotado que no deja mucho tiempo para tener vida social**

 ** _-Mamá debe estar feliz_**

 **-De tenerme en casa, sí. Pero dice que este trabajo es peligroso. Papá y yo la convencemos de lo contrario**

 ** _-¿Qué hay de nuevo en la empresa, en casa, en todo? ¡Dios! Les echo tanto de menos._**

 **-Creo que me estoy enamorando**

 ** _-Creí que lo estabas. Recuerda que Susy es para mí, cuando regrese le conquistaré_**

 **-Cierto… Susy… no me ha ido nada bien con ella; creí que por tu lejanía tendría una oportunidad con ella; pero no sabe que existo**

 **-Es que me espera a mí**

 **-Es verdad** – Reímos **– No, se trata de otra chica que ha captado mi atención… sé que se llama Candy, es recepcionista…**

 ** _-Hey! Hermanito, creo que vas algo rápido… No hay futuro en esa relación_**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 ** _-Porque no sabe quién eres en realidad, o ¿Sí?_**

 **-Estoy seguro que si le explico, podrá comprender**

 ** _-Se sentirá defraudada y no creo que papá lo tome a bien_**

 **-¿Qué me recomiendas?**

 **-** ** _Creo que te estás emocionando de más con este papel del servicio de mantenimiento, recuerda quien eres…_**

No podía dejar de mirarle.

Y su risa era contagiosa.

Estaba a la mesa con sus amigas, otras dos chicas recepcionistas, y ella les contaba algo que era sumamente gracioso.

Sonreí desde mi lugar.

Recordé los dos momentos en los que le he visto, y más el segundo evento en el que nos estrellamos y sus documentos salieron _volando_ frente a nuestros ojos.

Tal vez Mark tiene razón… somos de clases sociales distintas; para mí eso no sería problema si ella realmente me amara, si pudiera existir algo entre nosotros dos… pero mis padres pensarían que ella estaría conmigo por lo que nuestro apellido representa…

 **-Deberías acercarte** – Mencionó Sebastian **–Las tres son agradables**

 **\- Me cachaste! No. Debe tener novio, es muy linda**

 **-Lo dudo, al salir ella se va con Annie y Patty**

 **-¿Nadie le espera? Tal vez se citen en algún otro lugar**

 **-Ayer estuvo dos veces en duplicado, no sé, tal vez se sienta atraída por Andrew**

 **-Él le ayudó con algo hoy y ella le dio un abrazo** – Resumió Sebastian **– Creo que sí le atrae**

 **-Bien! Es tiempo de regresar a las labores**

 **-Faltan unos pocos minutos**

 **-Deberíamos ir al piso dos, para sacar lo más pronto los desperdicios y entregar pronto la sala de reuniones**

 **-Creo que sí, la señorita Marlow se ha quejado varias ocasiones argumentando que nos hemos demorado muchos días.**

Saber que Susana no era la tierna mujer de mis sueños me decepcionó; en cambio, Candy siempre estaba sonriente… con todos a excepción de mí… pero eso más que doler me animaba a intentar conquistarla.

Embolsamos los restos de plafón, pvc, cables y alfombra de la sala de reuniones en la planta dos y Susana retó a Candy por nuestra presencia.

Le cedí el paso al quedar frente a ella y ella hizo lo mismo… pude mirar en el interior del apartado de Susana su desesperación al mirarnos frente a frente que elevó la voz nuevamente.

Pulsó el botón del elevador y me detuve para contemplarla, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron ocupé las escalinatas rumbo a los contenedores de basura.

 **-Invitaré a Anabelle**

 **-No sé si yo iré, no tengo ánimos**

 **-¿De qué hablan?** – Pregunté al regresar al almacén para quitarme en uniforme y cambiarme de ropa.

 **-Se dará una pequeña fiesta la próxima semana en casa de Annie Brighter, la amiga de Candy** – Mencionó pícaramente Sebastian **– Deberías venir**

 **-No he sido invitado**

 **-Aquí solamente se corre la voz entre amigos invitados y Patty le dijo a John que te invitara**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí**

Me sentí emocionado

 **-Deberías decirle que vaya contigo, antes que Andrew te de vuelta.**

No lo pensé dos veces y salí a prisa rumbo a lugar de Candy, me regresé sobre mis pasos al mirar a papá ingresar con Susana a su oficina.

Venir hasta este punto no era lo más prudente de mi parte.

Moriría si papá se atreviera a llamarme _hijo_ con el cariño con el que siempre me nombra, que a Susana se le despertara el interés, repentinamente por mí al mirarme y reconocerme; pero lo que no quiero que pase es que Candy se sienta confundida al escuchar a papá.

Mark debe tener razón…

¡Diablos! Debo encontrar la forma de topármela a solas y pedirle que venga conmigo a la fiesta de su amiga.

Los fines de semana ellas no laboran y son dos días menos de posibilidades para mí.

Pensé en atajarla a la salida y se me hacía tarde para la universidad; para las prácticas de mi tesis…

¿Por qué se me complica tanto invitar a esta chica?

Dios! Es tardísimo…

El elevador demoró en descender y mi desesperación me hizo correr por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento.

Llegué a prisa… se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

Varios compañeros iban sonrientes, al igual que ella…

Me miró y le dio las llaves de su auto a Patty y caminó hacia mí.

 **-Tengo algo que decirte** –Soltó en una sola frase. Su sonrisa le había abandonado

 **-Dime –** Respondí haciendo conjeturas negativas en mi mente

 **-¿Quién eres?** – Los segundos en mi mente fueron suficientes para pensar que papá pudo comentar algo acerca de mí **–Es decir… ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Sentí que la tensión abandonó mi cuerpo **–Eh?!** – Respondí

 **-Sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No puedo referirme a ti como "ojos bonitos" "Sonrisa hermosa" el hombre de la voz sexy"**

- **¿Así te refieres de mí?** – Mi corazón cambió su palpitar

 **-No te emociones** – Respondió secamente **–Sólo quiero saber tu nombre**

 **-Graum** –Respondí

 **-Graum** **…** **¿cuál es tu apellido?** – Sí, papá debió mencionar algo. Tranquilo corazón

Pensé rápidamente en decir el apellido de mamá, casi no se mencionaba por la oficina de papá así que sería una buen salida **– Baker**

 **-Y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

 **-¿Nombre o apellido?**

 **-Sé que te llamas Candy, así que ¿Cuál es tu apellido?**

 **-Ardley** – Respondió y parpadeó varias veces con delicadeza.

Extendí mi mano y tomé la suya… **-Mucho gusto, Candy Ardley**

 **-También me da gusto saber tu nombre "ojos bonitos"** –Sonrió por primera vez para mí…

Solté su mano sin desear hacerlo y dijo con prontitud **–No hagas planes para el próximo fin de semana… por favor…**

 **-No los haré** – Respondí tontamente.

El encanto finalizó cuando mencionó que sus amigas estaban aguardándole en su auto; **-¿Estacionaste el tuyo, lejos de aquí?** – La pregunta era una clara invitación a unirme a su paso…

¿Cómo justificaría que el BMW frente a nosotros era mi auto? **-Un poco retirado, hasta la sección B** –Mentí… me sentí fatal… era la primer mentira y no quería que eso arruinara lo que tal vez pueda ser nuestra mejor historia.

 **-¡Qué coincidencia! El mío también está en esa sección**

¡Rayos! Debía tener una buena excusa por dejar plantado a mi asesor de tesis **– Te acompaño**

Aunque caminó leeeeeeeeento, para mi apreciación sus pasos eran muy graaandes porque prontamente llegamos hasta su destino.


	4. Chapter 4

**TERRENCE**

Me estoy enamorando…

Comienzo a amar su risa estruendosa, su falta de reverencia hacia las autoridades, su humor ante las cosas, y sus bellos ojos verdes…

Me emociono al mirarla…

 **-Creí que te quedarías en casa a descansar** – Mamá sacó una corbata de mi cajonera para colocarla en la cama **–Esta se verá bien con esa camisa**

La miré por el espejo y achiqué la mirada **– Iré a una fiesta con algunos compañeros de la empresa…** \- Viré para mirarla de frente y ella aprovechó para pasar la corbata por mi cuello **\- ¿Crees que esta ropa es … elegante?**

 **-Tú eres elegante**

 **-Mamá, me refiero a … ummm**

 **-Eres el hijo de Richard Grandchester, no lo olvides**

 **-No quiero parecer pretencioso, mamá…**

 **-Entonces, ponte unos vaqueros y una cazadora**

Sonreí **– Gracias, mamá; siempre tienes el consejo oportuno** – Corrí al clóset para echar mano de unos cómodos vaqueros

 **-¿Quién es ella?**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-La muchachita por quien te estás esmerando tanto**

 **-Mamá** – Sonreí **\- ¿Por qué piensas que hay una mujer detrás de esto?**

 **-Porque no estarías preocupado en cómo te miras**

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza **– No hay nadie** -Mentí

 **-Tu padre ha mencionado a Susana Marlow, dice que es una linda señorita de buena posición social… ¿Se trata de ella?**

 **-No**

 **-¿No?**

 **-No mamá… Es porque el único que conoce mi identidad entre los asistentes de hoy es Jhon,** ** _mi jefe;_** **los demás son personas que no tienen nuestra posición social pero son grandes personas**

 **-Preferiría que no fueras a un lugar donde la gente no es como tú**

 **-Mamá, por favor; todas son buenas personas…**

 **-Lo sé; pero tu padre se ha encargado de engrandecer el esfuerzo de tu abuelo para que ahora tu estés** ** _cómodo_** **en una clase inferior**

- **Son compañeros laborales**

 **-Hijo, comprende mi preocupación. Les conoces en la empresa, pero no conoces como son fuera de ella.**

 **-Esto me va a servir para conocerlos.**

 **-¿Por qué no llamas a tus amigos de la universidad? Anthonie ha llamado algunas veces… si quieres salir y divertirte que sea con personas que tu padre y yo conocemos**

Sonreí y besé su mejilla **– Se me hace tarde; regreso pronto**

 **-Terry, hijo; ten el móvil activo, te llamaré si comienzo a preocuparme**

 **-Así lo haré, mamá**

Conduje emocionado… ella me había invitado… aunque no comprendo por qué se negó a que pasara por ella a su casa; sé que la veré y podré conocerla más…

Aparqué en la dirección provista y reconocí a varios de mis compañeros.

Mamá no se había equivocado al señalar la ropa que debía ponerme.

Debido a la educación de mi padre, Mark y yo usábamos lo menos posible jeans ya que a mi padre no le agradaba.

En fiestas con los amigos no era muy bien vista y también lo evitábamos; pero en esta ocasión la mayoría de hombres y mujeres traían jeans; algunas vestidos ajustados y cortos.

 **-¡Graum! ¿Qué bueno que viniste,** ** _hombre!_**

 **-Gracias, Sebastian…** \- Miré por todo el derredor y no la vi.

Algunos comenzaban a bailar, otros tomaban y la gran mayoría charlaba…

Había mucha risa, cerveza y no había servicio, todos se acercaban a la mesa y tomaban lo que deseaban, ya sea para beber o para comer.

La casa de Annie Brighter es agradable; pero demasiado pequeña. Toda su casa sería lo equivalente al garaje de la casa de papá y del lateral del jardín que lo rodea…

El tiempo avanzaba y ella no aparecía por ningún lado y yo comenzaba a desesperarme… **-Creo que es tiempo de retirarme**

 **-Ven, baila conmigo** – Tiró de mi mano Susset, una auxiliar de oficina

 **-No sé bailar**

 **-Anda, no seas penoso… yo te enseño**

Acepté y la música no era del tipo que sonaba en mis reuniones; el tema de conversación tampoco… me sentía extraño

Comenzaba a sentirme incómodo cuando inició la segunda canción y miré que Susset no me soltaría tan rápido…

Todo cambió cuando ella ingresó con dos bolsas de botanas y frituras en sus manos… estaba sonriente.

Sus jeans ajustados y gastados a la altura de sus muslos, las botitas negras hasta la altura de sus tobillos y su blusa con ese escote que revelaba poco más de lo que la imaginación pudiera definir en un pensamiento…

Sonreía y sus ojos se posaron en mí… Su sonrisa se ensanchó iluminando su mirada…

Se tomó su tiempo para acomodar las cosas que trajo en la mesa. Ingresó a la cocina como si viviera ella ahí…

Saludó a muchos compañeros que daba la impresión que tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlos…

Quería sentir celos pero lo único que podía sentir era atracción y admiración por ese temperamento que la hace ver radiantemente feliz…

 **-Gracias, Susset… yo me encargaré de atenderle bien** – Guiñó un ojo y su amiga hizo mohín

 **-Gracias, fue un placer bailar contigo**

 **-¡Eh! Tú me invitaste** – Dije con gracia

 **-¿Te estás divirtiendo?**

 **-Ahora sí, porque ya estás aquí**

 **-Perdona, tuve que ayudar a Annie con algunas cosas…**

Después de bailar con ella y darme cuenta que es mega divertida o yo era un tanto aburrido, salimos a tomar aire fresco.

 **-¿Te importaría que me quitara los zapatos?** – Preguntó al apoyarse en mi brazo y subir su pierna para comenzar a aflojar sus cintas

 **\- Mucho** – Bromeé

- **Pues lo siento… me están** ** _matando -_** Se descalzó y suspiró al sentirse aliviada **– Deberías hacer lo mismo…**

 **-No**

 **-No me importaría que tuvieras pie de atleta** – Fue su tiempo de gastarme una broma

 **-¿quién dijo que sufro pie de atleta?**

 **-Sería la única razón por la que no quisieras quitarte el calzado**

 **-Es por respeto**

 **-¿A quién?**

 **-A ti**

 **-Pero si yo soy quien te lo ha pedido** – Se inclinó para aflojar mis cintas

 **-Espera!** – Le detuve

 **-¿Qué?** – Sonrió

Comienzo a amar esa sonrisa…

Caminamos descalzos por el pasto húmedo, reímos, me empujó, la abracé cuando ella perdió el equilibrio al intentar tumbarme… ese momento fue maravilloso…

 **CANDICE**

 **-Lo invité!** **–** Grité al sentirme lejos de él y ante la luz roja del semáforo **– Lo invité… ¡Por Dios, Santo! ¡Me atreví a decirle que venga conmigo a la fiesta que organizas!** – Miré a Annie.

Mis amigas gritaron emocionadas…

 **-¿Qué te dijo?**

 **-Que no hará planes!** – Dije bobamente

 **-¿Eso qué significa?**

 **-Que irá conmigo….¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ojos bonitos irá conmigo!**

Patty había sugerido el tema de la fiesta en casa de Annie aprovechando que sus padres no estarán el fin de semana; también para quitarme la frustración por tratar con Susana Marlow y era el plan para que yo pudiera conocer un poco más a "ojos bonitos"

La voz se había corrido por las oficinas y Andrew mencionó que si él podría ser un buen acompañante para mí… le dije que también asistiría pero que ya tenía planes…

Después de la invitación y de saber el nombre de Graum Baker no le vi más por los lugares que acostumbro pasar.

No tenía su móvil, solamente su promesa de ir…

 **-No me esperen a dormir, me quedaré en casa de Patty**

 **-Aquí existen reglas, Candy, si tu padre te…**

 **-Basta mamá. Papá también tiene buenas costumbres; solamente pasaré una noche en casa de una amiga…**

 **-A tus hermanas mayores no les permito faltar una noche a casa y tú ¿esperas que no te diga nada?**

 **-Bien, me quedaré en casa de papá**

 **-Te quiero aquí a más tardar a las 3:00 a.m.**

 **-Mamá, por favor, ya hice planes…**

Tomé mi valija y salí…

Mamá no comprendía que ya he crecido.

Que no puede detenerme como ella quisiera hacerlo.

Su esposo no interviene porque él es quien termina pagando la _factura_ del disgusto de mamá…

Conduje emocionada al saber que hoy tendríamos más que unas cuantas palabras torpes…

Graum es una persona atractiva… me siento enamorada…

 **-No deberías alaciarte el cabello, Candy**

 **-Quiero verme un poco diferente**

 **-Te ves hermosa con tus bucles sueltos**

 **-También lacio se ve hermoso… Siéntate y te ayudaré**

Mis amigas estaban emocionadas por mí y al mirarlas por el reflejo del espejo deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder pasar un tiempo así con mis hermanas y pero eso era más que imposible…

 **-¿Estás nerviosa?**

 **-Un poco… más que poco… ¡Síiii! Mucho**

Rieron

 **-Se ve que es un buen chico**

 **-Más le vale que sí, porque si se atreve a lastimarte es como si lastimara a las tres…**

 **-Gracias, amigas. Les quiero mucho**

 **-Y nosotras a ti –** Nos abrazamos…

 **-Patty necesito quedarme esta noche en tu casa…**

 **-Sí, encantada. Podrás compartir la habitación conmigo y mi hermana menor**

 **-Graum me pidió pasar a casa por mí y me negué, pero no estoy segura de tener un buen argumento para hacerlo a un lado si pide llevarme de regreso…**

 **-No te preocupes –** Puso sus llaves en mis manos **– Regresaré antes que tú para que no exista riesgo de que nos** ** _cache_**

 **-Gracias** – Puse mis llaves del auto en sus manos **– Para que regreses a casa…**

Jamás me imaginé que él jugaría conmigo en el césped de la casa de Annie… prefería la tranquilidad de la noche y jugar bajo las estrellas que el estruendo de la música…

 **-¿Trabajas y estudias?** – Pregunté sorprendida

- **Estoy por concluir la universidad**

 **-¡Felicidades!**

 **-Gracias … y ¿Tú?**

 **-Ummm, tal vez retome la universidad en algún momento, pero por ahora no… mamá me pidió trabajar y pues… ingresé a la empresa**

 **-¿Están pasando un mal momento?** – Preguntó interesado

- **Desde que mis padres se divorciaron, en casa, todos son malos momentos** – Respondí sinceramente, tal vez él se refería a lo económico y yo a lo anímico…

 **-Lo siento**

 **-No hablemos de cosas tristes… mejor cuéntame más de ti**

Relataba con cariño vivencias en compañía de su familia y de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su acompañante de aventuras cuando su móvil sonó. Se disculpó y se alejó un momento

Regresó corriendo y me pidió posar con él para enviarle una foto de nosotros a su hermano **– Markus… está de viaje**

 **-¿De graduación?**

 **-No, mis padres tienen un pequeño negocio que requiere la presencia de alguno de nosotros, mamá se opuso a que yo dejara inconclusos los estudios y mi hermano fue el** ** _elegido_** **de papá para apoyar en esto**

 **-Son una familia muy unida**

 **\- Sí, mis padres nos han educado así…**

 **-Desearía tanto tener una familia como la tuya**

 **-Algún día te presentaré a mi familia, estoy seguro que te** ** _aceptarán_**

 **-Por mi parte al único que me interesa presentarte es a mi padre, seguro que él te aceptará, de mamá, guardo mis reservas…**

 **-No la levas bien con ella ¿Cierto?**

 **-No… de echo discutimos antes de esta fiesta…**

 **-Entonces, te llevaré a casa para evitarte un castigo mayor**

 **-¡¿Ahora?!** – Pregunté, casi rogué porque no nos fuéramos, lo estábamos pasando bien…

Cuando ingresamos a la casa de Annie, muchos ya se habían retirado y yo había contratado a un servicio de limpia para ayudar con el aseo de la casa en cuanto llegara la mañana, así que me podía zafar sin cargos de conciencia…

Me despedí de Annie.

Patty ya se había retirado…

Le indiqué las calles y todo salió como lo habíamos previsto…

Se recargó en la puerta de su auto y esperaba que yo ingresara a mi _casa_

Abrí la verja y regresé mis pasos… metí mis manos en su cazadora y le abracé **– Gracias por esta noche, me divertí mucho**

Me acercó a él y pude escuchar su latido del corazón, embriagarme de su aroma y disfrutar de su cálido cuerpo **– Gracias a ti, ha sido una noche mágica** – Me abrazó tiernamente… **\- Me gustas, Candy… me siento atraído por ti**

Sonreí - **Y tú a mí, Graum Baker** – Sonreí más…

 **-Te llamaré mañana**

 **-Hoy es mañana** – Sonrió

 **-Cierto… entonces te avisaré en cuanto llegue a casa.**

Cerré la verja y caminé entre nubes…

Patty se aguantó la curiosidad por todo un día, ya que al llegar a su casa tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a casa de papá quien se preocupó al verme llegar a esa hora… **-¿Podrías decirle a mamá que llegué desde hace una hora?**

 **-¿Qué pasó?**

 **-Se opuso que asistiera a una fiesta y le dije que pasaría la noche aquí**

 **-Ahora lo resuelvo**

No era extraño ver, mejor dicho escuchar a mamá reclamarle a papá… él ya estaba acostumbrado y como siempre puso paz entre nosotras… **\- Así es Rose… el tiempo pasó muy rápido… no, no te estoy mintiendo y tampoco encubro a Candy…**

Rodé los ojos y dormí después que él envió un mensaje diciendo "ya estoy en casa, sano y salvo… ahora en cama… gracias por esta noche"

La esposa de papá me respetaba al igual que el esposo de mamá. Ninguno intentaba retarme o cuestionarme…Así que dejó que durmiera hasta la hora que sentí conveniente levantarme…

Me presenté, responsablemente, a la oficina y esperé con muchas ansias a que él se integrara a su turno.

Todos comentaban de él y de mí diciendo que ambos éramos los empleados más recientes y que el ambiente olía a romance… **-Que Margaret lo tenga hoy mismo**

 **-Sí, Susana…**

Guardé el sobre en el archivo ya que Margaret se había ausentado de la oficina por unas cuantas horas…

Me levanté de mi lugar para ir al tocador y caminé hacia el lugar de Annie cuando le miré

Las piernas me temblaron cuando él se acercó a mí **–Iba a ir a saludarte** – Dijo sonriente y envolviendo mis dedos en su mano

 **-No me habrías encontrado ya que vine a saludar a Annie…**

 **-Me has ahorrado unos pasos** –Besó mis nudillos

Flotaba entre corazones

No comprendía por qué usaba ese gorro que ocultaba sus bellos ojos y gran parte de su rostro pero lo agradecí, no quería que nadie más le mirara y cayera enamorada como yo lo estaba de él…

 **¡Candy! –** La voz de Susana me sacó de mi ensueño **–Le mencioné que el archivo era urgente e importante**

 **-Lo siento, tomé un tiempo para acudir al tocador** – Mencioné la verdad

- **Y ¿Qué hace con ese hombre?** – Gritó **– Usted ¡Váyese! Deben saber que este no es un parque o plaza para que sus encuentros amorosos**

 **-No le permito que le falte al respeto a la señorita**

 **-Usted, no me va a decir que hacer… ¡Largo de mi vista si no quiere perder su empleo!** – Le gritó

Apretó sus puños a sus costados y yo le sujeté por el pecho **– Graum, vete, yo resuelvo las cosas con Susana**

 **-No te dejaré sola con ella**

 **-Te lo ruego** – Insistí… Tal vez él estaba en la misma condición que mis amigas y necesitaba el empleo para cubrir su titulación pronta…

 **-Candy!**

 **-Por favor** \- Rogué **\- Te enviaré un mensaje para decirte que estoy bien** – Intenté tranquilizarlo

 **\- No quiero dejarte**

Ambos brincamos ante el nuevo grito de Susana y yo la tomé del codo y le jalé ya que Graum no se iría **– Ven conmigo, Marlow** – Ordené enojada.

Yo sé quién soy y si estoy aquí no es más que por la solicitud de mi madre y Grandchester no se atreverá a echar a la _hija_ de su socio. Así que valiéndome de eso le planté cara a Susana…


	5. Chapter 5

**CANDY**

Sentía que el rostro me ardía por la sangre que se agolpaba debido a la ira que sentía por la actitud de Susana Marlow.

Sabía que yo no era agraciada delante de ella pero eso no le daba derecho alguno para tratar a mis amigos de esa manera.

Annie y Patty no serían sus víctimas y tampoco Graum…

 **-Suélteme, Candy! Pero ¿Qué se ha creído?** – Tiró fuertemente de su brazo

 **-Le prohíbo que trate a las pers…**

 **-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme algo** – Me miró desafiante **–Y yo aquí soy todo hasta para pedir que te echen a la calle**

Pensé en que si ella pedía que rescindieran mi contrato y yo apelaba al esposo de mamá, éste se vería en la posición de revelar quién era yo y al final de todo podría perder la confianza de Graum Baker **-¿Por qué nos tratas de esa manera? Somos una clase trabajadora, muchos de nosotros contamos con estudios universitarios al igual que tú**

 **-Se necesita más que un título universitario para ser semejantes a mí**

 **-¿En verdad, eso es lo que crees?**

 **-Tú no sabes quienes son los Marlow**

 **-Pues, al igual que muchos, alguien que dependen de la economía y empleo que puedan brindar alguien como el Señor Grandchester; mírate, eres uno de nosotros…**

 **-Te equivocas, mi padre pronto será socio de Richard**

 **-Bien… pero tú eres empleada de Richard al igual que yo; ser hija de un socio no te hace ser socio**

 **-No te soporto, Candy… ¿Logras comprender eso?**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Pero no entiendo por qué. No te he hecho nada, únicamente he respondido a la manera en la que tú me has tratado desde que me conociste.**

 **-Sé cómo son las mujercitas como tú, que creen que con su sonrisa conquistarán a todos; pero te equivocas se requiere mi inteligencia para poder llegar lejos**

 **-No comprendo a lo que te refieres**

 **-Tú no arruinarás mis planes**

 **-¿Qué planes podría arruinar?**

 **-Me casaré con el hijo de Richard, con Terrence.**

 **-Pues, bien ¡Felicidades! ¿Yo que tengo qué ver con eso?**

 **-Que estando en presidencia, eres capaz de entrometerte entre nosotros**

 **-Ay por Dios! ¿En verdad crees eso? Los hijos de Grandchester _no me interesan_ –**No conocía a los hijos de Grandchester pero sabía que papá no aceptaría una relación con alguno de ellos por la rivalidad en los negocios que existe entre ellos. Y tampoco les conocía pero deduje que si alguno de ellos era novio o prometido de Susana Marlow entonces eran semejantes en temperamento.- **Y no puedo creer que me trates de esa manera por una suposición tuya, ¿Tan inferior te sientes?**

Intentó dejar una marca de su mano abierta en mi mejilla, pero pude detenerle a tiempo.

Bien. Ahora ya conozco la razón por la que Susana no soporta mi presencia y por la cual existe una rivalidad entre nosotras.

Margaret no se encontraba en su oficina y no regresó durante el resto de la tarde; si aquellos documentos que Susana me entregó en un sobre cerrado eran tan importantes no podía ser irresponsable de dejarlos en el apartado de Margaret sin que estos corrieran el riesgo de perderse…

¿Qué podría ser tan importante?

Primero me aseguré de contar con un sobre similar al que Susana me entregó y luego podría abrir y mirar su contenido… eso me hizo sentir traviesa.

Mi preparación inconclusa en Leyes Mercantiles me daba la cabalidad de comprender lo que Susana traía en manos… **-George** – Llamé al esposo de mamá

- **Hola Candy… estoy en una reunión importante, llama más tarde**

 **-George** – Rogué **– Tuve un problema con Susana Marlow y**

 **-Resuélvelo con ella… por favor, Candy… no seas _niña_**

 **-Gracias, George** – Respondí con ironía **– Por tu amable y pronta ayuda…**

Continué con la lectura y mientras más leía el documento más ideas locas pasaban por mi mente **– Hola papá**

 **-Cariño, estoy por ingresar en una reunión importante, ¿Podrías llamar más tarde?**

 **-Papito, es rápido… tuve un problema con una chica de aquí y …**

 **-¿Qué tipo de problema?** – Escuché que papá detuvo su caminar

 **-Personal y**

 **-Amor, resuélvelo… creí que sería algo legal o diferente**

 **-¿Pero cómo lo resuelvo?**

 **-De la misma manera en que sucedió…**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Candy, si es por diferencia, observa el punto donde sus criterios se dividen, entonces regresa ahí y habla con ella…**

 **-Gracias, papá… te adoro… besitos…**

Susana no me había dado la oportunidad de demostrar que yo no tenía interés en alguno de los hijos de Richard Grandchester y menos que interferiría en sus planes.

A cuatro meses de estar en este lugar no había parado de hacerme la vida imposible y ahora se estaba valiendo de su autoridad para dañar a mis amigas y ahora al chico de quien me siento enamorada…

 **-Stear, hola**

 **-Candy! Es un milagro escuchar tu voz**

Stear y yo fuimos compañeros en la universidad y después de ponernos al día pregunté **\- ¿Tu padre aún es corredor de la Bolsa de Valores?**

 **-Sí, aún lo es**

 **-Necesito un favor**

Le expliqué que deseaba invertir comprando las acciones que Richard Grandchester ponía a la venta, ya que el documento de Susana no estaría a tiempo en manos de Margaret, a las 00:01 hrs. De mañana saldrían a la venta y ahí yo aprovecharía a sacar ventaja sobre ella **–No, a mi nombre no… quiero que la pongas a nombre de Graum Baker**

 **-¿Quién es él?**

 **-Una persona que sé que sabrá usarlas muy bien**

 **-¿Novio?**

 **-Digamos que se las daré como obsequio de graduación**

 **-También estoy pronto a graduarme** – Reímos **-Creí que tu padre querría esas acciones**

 **-Papá nunca jugaría así contra Richard Grandchester, aunque no sé qué pueda pasar para que Richard ponga a la venta parte de su empresa**

 **-Sé, por buena fuente, que desea recuperar una empresa en Londres y necesita una fuerte cantidad de dinero y ahí no quiere asociarse con nadie, lo quiere como patrimonio familiar**

 **-Ah! Ya comprendo… así que piensa usar esta empresa para solventar la otra**

 **-Algo así… Bien! Amiga… tengo que ingresar a clases, te llamo por la noche para informarte de la decisión de papá.**

Sé que Graum sabrá hacer un buen uso de las acciones, tal vez no son muchas pero sí las suficientes para tener voz y voto. También para generar suficientes recursos económicos…por mi parte yo no me preocupo ya que ese dinero ha sido parte de mis ahorros de toda mi vida y aún tengo un tanto más y la promesa que papá nunca me dejará.… papá ofrecía sus servicios y hacía su propia labor de venta sin intermediarios ofrece soluciones financieras a empresarios al borde de la quiebra, podía ofrecerles el capital con algunas garantías que los bancos no ofrecen o bien la compra de la empresa y la liquidación de los empleados… Había comprado mucha empresas, las había convertido en franquicias, algunas otras las había fusionado y otras más las había puesto a mi nombre… aunque él dice que Flammi y Luisa también tendrán su parte, sé que por mí él haría cualquier cosa, soy su compañerita de aventuras tal como lo mencionó cuando esperé en silencio la firma de un buen trato en la recepción de una empresa y de ahí fuimos por un mantecado…

 **TERRENCE**

La prepotencia de Susana Marlow era algo que no iba a permitir que continuara en este lugar **– Necesito hablar contigo de Susana Marlow** – Mencioné a papá al sentarme frente a él.

Había esperado el tiempo suficiente para que Candy se retirara y así poder ingresar a la Presidencia de la Empresa de papá.

 **-¿Qué pasa con ella?** \- Extendió una gran sonrisa.

Papá había sido testigo de un sinfín de ocasiones en las que Mark y yo _peleábamos_ por ella y mencionábamos lo atractiva que es…

Solté el aire de los pulmones e intenté relajarme para no sacar el enojo contra mi padre quien no tenía la culpa de que alguien tan nefasto como ella, trabajara para él **–Susana…**

 **-Sé que te atrae, es una gran chica y quiero que sepas que no me opondré a que inicies algo con ella**

 **-Papá, no, no es así… lo que quiero decir es** – No terminé la frase porque papá recibió una llamada

Lo miré incorporarse y escuchar con atención **-…tendrás el capital, completo, mañana a primera hora, hijo. Sí, cierra el trato, es buen precio…** \- Me miró y sonrió, sin embargo la preocupación no abandonaba sus ojos **– Haré el traslado en este momento, eso te servirá para asegurar el trato y mañana liquidarás…** -Sonrió al finalizar la llamada con Mark **–Era tu hermano; ¿Decías?**

 **-Olvídalo** – Sabía que había algo que preocupaba a papá y no pondría una carga extra con algo así, pero sí intentaría poner a Susana en su lugar… **-¿Qué dice, Mark? ¿Cómo van las cosas?**

 **-Marchan bien, no tanto como yo hubiera esperado. Tu hermano está haciendo un gran y excelente trabajo…**

 **-Papá ¿Te desharás de esta empresa?**

 **-No hijo, recuperaré las acciones, confía en mí.**

 **-Papá, me preocupa que no podamos sostener ambas empresas, creo que lo mejor será pedir una hipoteca al banco…**

 **-Ya lo intenté, hijo…**

Papá llevaba todo el peso sobre sus hombros y aunque poco a poco nos integraba en sus decisiones no permitía que Mark y yo _sufriéramos_ al experimentar la preocupación; decía que aún no era tiempo para tal cosa…

Yo tenía unos cuantos ahorros pero no servían de mucho para solventar la liquidez de la empresa en Londres y tampoco para hacer mucho por esta aquí en América y papá no deseaba perder ninguna de la dos…

Mis ahorros eran como para sostener los gustos de un chiquillo riquillo y malcriado, como para lucirte frente a una chica arrogante o comprar un auto que pudiera impactar la vida de los amigos…

Lo que papá necesitaba era una cantidad fuerte y aún así complacía los gustos y caprichos de nosotros sus hijos **– Papá, podemos poner mi auto y el departamento que me has regalado a la venta y tal vez…**

 **-Hijo, te lo agradezco pero no es suficiente**

 **-Podría servir para algo**

 **-No, Terry… es tuyo, consérvalo, ha sido adquirido con mucho cariño por tu madre y por mí, porque te amamos y es un obsequio por tu graduación.**

Fui por Candy a su casa al salir de mi asesoría de tesis.

Ella hizo que olvidara todo el mal momento que traía en el pecho desde hacía unas horas, el tema de Susana no se mencionó para nada aunque yo intenté sacarlo a colación ella dijo que no permitiría que se metiera entre nosotros ni en conversación…

 **-… ¿Trepando árboles?** – Reí, no te imagino arriba de un árbol

 **-De veras, soy buenísima, podía hacerlo en segundos**

 **-Y ¿Por qué?**

 **-Un día papá estaba con unas personas muy importantes y los hijos de estas no me integraron a sus juegos y entre papá y yo había una regla: _Mientras esté por cerrar un trato, Candy, no me molestarás ni interrumpirás, ¿Has comprendido?_ Así que ese día yo esperé a papá en la copa de un gran árbol… y cada vez que él se reunía en casa de alguien para hacer negocios yo me subía a un árbol…**

 **-Debió ser difícil para ti y también para tu papá; llevarte a todos lados con él**

 **-Oh! No, todo lo contrario. Fueron los momentos más maravillosos que pudimos pasar juntos. Papá ensayaba todo lo que tenía que decir, conmigo y yo escuchaba atenta… poco a poco me aprendí sus diálogos y las posibles preguntas que la gente le formulaba a papá hasta que llegó el momento que yo decía todo y papá me cuestionaba, siempre me retaba a llevar todo a cerrar un buen trato**

 **-¿Tu papá es algo así como un vendedor?**

 **-Sí, un vendedor de puerta en puerta-** Rió y dijo que se imaginó a su padre con un traje sastre algo gastado, un portafolios y un sombrero **\- ¿Sabes? Algunas veces me dejaba tocar el timbre**

 **-Debió ser divertido**

 **-Mucho**

 **-No he hecho cosas así de divertidas con mis padres**

 **-Pero al menos los tienes juntos**

 **-¿Extrañas los tiempos de familia?**

 **-Demasiado… por eso el día que yo tenga mi familia la defenderé con uñas y dientes**

 **-Serás una mamá bellísima** – La abracé y de los hijos que la imaginé como madre, fueron de los míos… **\- Y una esposa hermosa**

 **-Lo sé** – Dijo risueña y segura de sí… eso provocó risas entre nosotros.

Candy es felicidad, es amor y ternura… pero también es fuerte y valiente…


	6. Chapter 6

**TERRENCE**

Sin muchas explicaciones me dijo que mañana saldría temprano de la oficina y que podíamos encontrarnos hasta la noche…

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para atender el _asunto_ con Susana Marlow y pedirle, de una vez por todas que respetara a cada uno de los trabajadores de mi padre y de los socios que conforman "Grandchester, management solutions"

Mi aspecto era diferente con y sin el uniforme de mantenimiento…

Anudé la corbata y rocié un poco de loción, me acomodé de tal manera mi cabello que no fue necesario sujetarlo con alguna goma…

 **-Hola Margaret**

 **-Señor Terrence, Su padre no se encuentra**

 **-Lo sé. Le ruego que llame a la Señorita Marlow a la presidencia, le atenderé prontamente…**

 **-En seguida le informo**

Medí el tiempo y no demoró en llegar…. **– Hola** – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios rojos **– Es un verdadero milagro mirarte en este lugar, hacía algún tiempo que no venías**

 **-También me da gusto verte… por favor, toma asiento**

 **-Gracias. Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

 **-Quiero ser muy directo contigo**

Sonrió y me coqueteó elevando un poco su pecho al tomar una postura lo más erguida posible - **Sí, sí quiero** – Se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

Me tomó por sorpresa y puse distancia entre nosotros **\- ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Creí que me pedirías que…** \- Fingió tristeza y yo me quedé mirándola incrédulo de lo que pudo pasar por su mente **– Olvídalo por favor** – Mostró estar apenada

 **\- No sé qué haya pasado por tu mente, pero lo que quiero sabes es ¿Cómo es tu relación con tus compañeros laborales?**

 **-Ah! Se trata de eso** – Dijo con desgano **– Bien, tengo una excelente relación con todos**

 **-¿Con todos?**

 **-Sí, en lo absoluto… ¿Existe alguna queja en contra mía?** – Preguntó coquetamente acortando la distancia entre nosotros **– Me moriría de pena si alguien se expresara mal de mí en tu presencia**

Ante todo yo era un caballero y por mucho tiempo fue mi _sueño_ que ella se mostrara interesada por mí como ahora lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo en aquél tiempo Candy no existía en mis pensamientos, en mi vida e intereses, ella cambia todas las cosas y perspectivas. Estiré mis manos para evitarle que continuara avanzando **– Pierde cuidado. Nadie se ha quejado, yo mismo he presenciado algunas situaciones y me extrañaba de ti tal atrevimiento**

 **-¿Tú? ¿Cuándo? Desde que Mark se fue a Londres no te he visto por aquí, hasta hoy día…**

 **-He venido un par de ocasiones, pero eso no está en discusión… te mencionaré un día… supervisaba el trabajo de remodelación de la sala de usos múltiples en el piso 2 y…**

Me interrumpió **– Por Dios, Santo, Terrence! Seguramente lo dirás por la manera en que levanté la voz a Candice, es que en serio, esa chica te hace perder los límites, tan sólo basta mirar que hoy se ausentó sin importarle que podía descontarle las horas. Siempre desafía mi autoridad.**

 **-Te ruego que intentes llevarte bien con ella**

 **-¿Me ruegas?** – Sonó cariñosa **– En realidad creí que tu pregunta inicial era un "Susy, quieres ser mi novia? Por eso respondí "Sí, sí quiero"** – Dijo de manera abrupta e intentando provocar una situación incómoda

 **-Lamento que hayas interpretado mi solicitud de esa manera, eres una mujer muy bella y estoy seguro que pronto tendrás a alguien en tu vida que pueda hacerte esa pregunta.**

 **-¿Por qué no puedes ser tú?**

 **-Porque tengo a alguien en mi vida a quien amo con todo mi ser** – Dije trayendo a la memoria el hermoso rostro de Candy

 **-¿Quién es ella?-** Preguntó rápidamente

 **-La mujer más maravillosa que la vida me pudo presentar… y te repito, sé buena con todos, ya que todos son importantes para la Firma Grandchester…**

Se incorporó, se puso seria – **Me encantaría prometértelo, pero no quiero comprometerme con algo que no puedo cumplir** – Salió de la oficina de papá.

Medité tiempo después de la conversación con Susana y rogué en silencio que no intentara desquitar mi petición en contra de Candy porque entonces mi proceder sería distinto.

Me moría de impaciencia porque el reloj marcara la hora para poder ver a Candy, perderme en esos hermosos ojos y contagiarme de su forma de ver la vida.

Puede crear de un momento insignificante algo mágico.

No le da miedo o pena hacer el ridículo **\- ¿Nunca has patinado?**

 **-No, nunca… ¿Tú sí?**

 **-Sí, mi hermano me enseñó, si quieres podría enseñarte**

 **-Síii!** – Dio brinquitos frente a mis ojos mientras batía las palmas de sus manos mostrando su alegría **– En Tower plaza hay una pista para patinar**

 **-¿Quieres que vayamos ahí? Creí que querrías que fuera en un lugar más discreto**

 **-Dudo que en la habitación de un hotel me** ** _renten_** **un par de patines** – Dijo socarrona.

Ella no estaba pensando en comprarse un par de patines sino en la renta de ellos que saldría más económico

 **-Está bien! Iremos a donde tú quieras…**

Se cayó muchas veces, mismas que se levantó con una gran sonrisa.

Se aferró hasta de mis muslos cuando resbaló… pero lo que amé fue que tomara mi mano y se sintiera segura de que no le dejaría caer…

Ella se convirtió en mi último pensamiento antes de dormir y el primero al abrir los ojos **-Estoy enamorado** – Dije al tomar lugar a la hora del desayuno

La reacción de mis padres era la que me había imaginado. **-¿De quién se trata?**

Sonreí al mirar a mamá con una expresión de curiosidad en su bello rostro **– Estoy seguro que te encantará cuando le conozcas, es una mujer asombrosa, llena de vida y amor**

 **-¿Susana Marlow?**

 **-No papá, Susana es cosa del pasado**

 **-¿Es de la universidad?**

 **-No mamá** – Le enseñé la foto que le había enviado a Mark semanas atrás

 **-Es bonita** \- Resolvió mamá

 **-Hermosa** \- Le corregí y le enseñé la foto a papá

 **-Creo que le he visto en algún lugar pero no logro recordar en donde… ummm ¿Quiénes son sus padres?**

Reí y me sentí apenado porque Candy estaba tan cerca de papá y él no podía recordarle, eso significaba que ella no era tan cercano a él como yo consideré. O bien, papá tenía pésima memoria con los nombres, tanto tiempo trabajando con su asistente para que le llamara Arlet y no Margaret…

 **-No conozco mucho de su historia familiar, sé que sus padres están divorciados y ella trabaja para apoyar con los gastos en casa.**

 **-Eso quiere decir que … Terry esa niña ¿sabe quién eres?**

 **-No mamá, nadie me ha reconocido, he pasado desapercibido todos estos meses**

 **-Lo dudo… no quiero que tengas algo que ver con esa jovencita, estoy segura que sabe quién eres y está fingiendo para sacar partido de esto**

 **-Ella no es así… mamá, dale una oportunidad para conocerle**

 **-Richard, debes poner un alto en todo este juego; Terrence es tu hijo**

 **-Eleonor, cariño, se le pasará como se le pasa todo**

 **-No papá, esta noche le pediré que sea mi novia**

 **-No lleves las cosas demasiado lejos, Terrence** – Dijo mamá con seriedad

 **-Ella ha demostrado tener sentimientos por quien cree que soy, una persona del área de mantenimiento que se esmera cada día por realizar bien sus labores y que alterna los estudios con el trabajo.**

 **-Eso te está haciendo creer.**

Mark opinaba al igual que mamá, creía que Candy no era _sincera_ ; que sabía quién era yo y que se valdría de ello para lograr escalar en la sociedad **– Estás equivocado, hermano.**

 ** _-Terry, es una recepcionista, son como agua y aceite_**

 **-Ella me ha enseñado que no se necesitan grandes cantidades de dinero para divertirse, para pasarla bien. Es tan espontánea…**

 **-** ** _Aléjate de ella; saldrás con el corazón herido…_**

 **-Ella no sabe quién soy, es decir, conoce a Graum Baker no a Terrence Grandchester**

 ** _-Un momento… ¿No le has dicho tu nombre completo?_**

 **-No**

 ** _-Eso es porque no confías en ella_**

 **-Mark, esto es algo complicado… cuando estoy con ella soy diferente, me siento pleno, feliz…**

 ** _-¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?_**

 **-Candy Ardley**

 ** _-¿Cómo llegó a la empresa?_**

 **-Por recomendación ya que su familia está en aprietos y ella tuvo que dejar la universidad para apoyar con los gastos en casa…**

 **-** ** _Estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, Terry_**

 **-Mamá opina lo mismo; lo único que deseo es que le den una oportunidad para conocerle, ella no está conmigo por algún tipo de interés económico, cree que yo soy de recursos limitados y…**

 ** _-Hermanito, creo que estás a punto de cometer la más grande tontería de tu vida, te has creído que eres una persona de escasos recursos cuando no es así, estás viviendo una vida que no es tuya, retoma tu vida; vuelve a ser Terrence Grandchester, el chico que le gustaban las fiestas, las cosas de alto valor, los autos, los viajes… no te limites por una persona que no es de tu posición social_**

 **-No quiero ser ese antiguo yo; no quiero asustar a Candy y menos herirla. Tengo temor de perderla**

 ** _-¿Cómo piensas pedirle que sea tu novia? ¿Cómo Terry o como Graum?_**

 **-Soy ambos**

 ** _-No, Terrence Grandchester es alegre, divertido, osado, irresponsable… es decir, vive cada etapa de su vida, goza de meterse en problemas, disfruta de la universidad, tiene muchos amigos; en cambio Graum Baker es alguien que tú has inventado para este tiempo… Graum Baker no existe_**

 **-Yo soy Terrence Graum Grandchester Baker….**

 ** _-Ese es tu nombre pero no tu personalidad, ese quien finges ser para quedar bien con ella no existe; te cansarás y terminarás haciendo de esto un caos_**

 **-Mark, no puedo soltarle así como así quien soy…**

 ** _-Si ella siente lo mismo que tú, entonces te comprenderá…_**

 **Candy**

Sin importarme las muchas advertencias de Susana, me ausenté desde las primeras horas de la mañana.

Tenía una cita muy importante y únicamente esperé que Margaret ocupara su lugar para entregarle los documentos importantes de Susana Marlow, al final de todo, soy responsable.

 **-Los dejó desde ayer**

 **-Gracias, Candy, veré que puedo hacer** – Me retiraba de su oficina cuando dijo **– Gracias por llegar temprano y hacérmelos llegar**

 **-No es nada, la señorita Marlow tenía urgencia porque los tuvieras en tus manos**

 **-Gracias**

 **-No me quedaré por mucho tiempo, ¿se te ofrece algo?**

 **-Los documentos de George, los que te dí ayer…**

 **-Te los entrego en este momento, ya establecí los contactos y las observaciones se las envié a George con copia a los interesados; falta confirmar las citas para las entrevistas y podemos decir que tendremos nuevos clientes…**

 **-Muchas gracias, Candy.**

Solicité un taxi y le dejé el auto a Paty ya que pasaría a _mi_ casa para esperar a Graum y vernos por la noche…

 **-Stear** – Le saludé con suma alegría al ser recibida en la comodidad de su jardín.

Nos citamos para poder platicar con su padre acerca de las acciones que compré por la madrugada a un excelente precio.

 **-Necesito documentos oficiales de Graum Baker para dejarle como dueño del 10% de las acciones de Grandchester**

 **-No sé cómo pedírselas, se trata de un obsequio, es decir, de una sorpresa…**

 **-Lo que podemos hacer es certificar un apoderado legal, en este caso podrías ser tú**

 **-¿Yo?**

 **-Sí, podrías ejercer la responsabilidad legal de las acciones y dejarle los beneficios a él hasta el momento en el que consideres oportuno hacer el cambio de titular.**

 **-Yo no puedo** – Apelé al historial de mi padre y su rivalidad con Richard y también porque Graum no sabe que soy la hija del ultra enemigo de su padre **-¿Qué otra alternativa tengo?**

 **-Alguien de tu entera confianza**

 **-Tú, Stear** – Mencioné sin dudar **– Serás un excelente albacea de esas acciones**

Acudimos al notario con quien su padre hacía todas las gestiones legales y realizamos todos los trámites para dejar a Stear Cornwell como el albacea de Graum Baker.

Le rogué, después de explicarle, que fingiera no conocerme cuando se presentara en la empresa de Richard, que no me llamara por mi nombre y menos que me gastara bromas con mi posición de Recepcionista.

Su padre no comprendía la razón por la cual estaba ahí, y tampoco lo entendió cuando se lo expliqué **– Pudiste colocarte en otro lugar**

 **-Lo sé, pero el esposo de mamá insistió tanto…**

 **-¿Tu padre lo sabe?**

 **-Sí, entre papá y yo no hay secretos…**

 **-Debes tener cuidado, George podría ser acusado de infiltrar una** ** _espía_** **en la empresa de Richard o bien éste creer que eso eres…**

 **-Papá no es así; sé que existe una gran rivalidad entre ellos por la posición de algunas empresas que Richard le ganó a papá y viceversa; por ello me extraña que ahora él esté en aprietos económicos y por otra parte yo no le digo nada a papá de los movimientos empresariales de Richard. Me siento una persona profesional.**

 **-Candy, solamente ten cuidado.**

 **-Le prometo que sí, lo tendré…**

Graum me sacaba de mi mundo como hija de William Albert White; no dejaba de ser yo y demostrar cuando las cosas me agradaban o enfadaban…

Y aunque en temperamento era auténtica no sentía lo mismo en lo anímico, sentía que al ocultar quien era mi padre y la fortuna que manejamos era como mentirle…

Intentaba decirle en todo momento quién era pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía y aunque en mi mente los momentos se registraban perfectos al imaginarme revelando mi verdadera identidad, sentía temor, en la realidad.

¿Cómo le explicaría que había comprado tales acciones y que eran para él?

Pensaba por él, suponía por él, reaccionaba imaginándome que era él…

 **-Intenta mantener el equilibrio** – Dijo al ponerse frente a mí y tomar mis manos **– Pon la espalda recta**

 **-Me caeré** – Reíamos

 **-Nunca te soltaré** – Dijo con ternura

 **-Entonces, caeremos los dos** -Respondí

Existían cosas que nunca aprendí a realizar debido al poco tiempo que permanecíamos establecidos en algún lugar, aunque admiraba el patinaje sobre hielo, iniciar con patines de ruedas fue algo mágico…

Graum y yo podíamos divertirnos sin derrochar tanto y en verdad eso lo apreciaba, no porque me doliera gastar con él sino porque me enseñaba a que los verdaderos tesoros son esos momentos mágicos que no tienen precio…

Podíamos hacer algo divertido al pasar cerca de los aspersores de los jardines de los cuales nos corrían o perseguían por pisar el césped.

Amaba caminar con él mirando los aparadores y probándonos ropa que de no existir prejuicios entre él y yo podría regalarle ya que se le miraba bien.

Me sentí, muchas veces, con la intensión de sacar la cartera y liquidar todo lo que a él le gustaba y adquirir para mí aquellas cosas que a él le gustaban como se me miraban… no que yo intentara cambiar por él sino que apreciaba los consejos que me daba…

 **-Ayer llamó tres veces tu padre** – Dijo mamá al ingresar en mi habitación

 **-¿Por qué no me llamó a mí de manera directa?** – Embarraba mi cuerpo con una crema a base de avellanas

 **-Lo hizo y no respondiste. Estaba preocupado**

 **-Debió ser cuando estaba… amm… estuve ocupada. No te preocupes, ahora le llamo…**

Flammi interrumpió la conversación con mamá arrojándose en mi cama **–Oye, ten cuidado, arrugarás mi ropa** – Dije quedando frente a ella

 **-Jesús, Candy! ¿Qué te pasó?** – Sus ojos se posaron en mis rodillas

 **-Aprendí a andar en patines –** Respondí risueña

 **-¿No sabes andar en patines?**

 **-Ahora ya**

 **-Deberías dejar de hacer el ridículo** \- Reprendió mamá

 **-¿Quién te enseñó?** –Preguntó Flammi con curiosidad

 **-Alguien**

 **-¿Alguien?**

 **-Sí, así es** – Respondí socarrona

 **-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?-** Se sentó

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Con quién?** – Cuestionó mamá

 **-Un chico de mantenimientos de la empresa donde** ** _me enviaste a_** **trabajar**

 **-Estás de broma, ¿Cierto?**

 **-No mamá, es verdad y estoy enamorada de él…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CANDY**

Podía sentir el disgusto en la voz de mamá mientras me daba más de mil razones por las cuales debería dejar a Graum.

Por muchos intentos que hice, en el momento, fue imposible que ella dejara de hablar para, al menos, escucharme.

Miré a Flammi y ella levantó los hombros y negó con la cabeza mientras sus pupilas se fundían en las mías…

 **-Te estás encaprichando con ese mu…** \- Mencionó mamá y, gracias a, un leve toque a la puerta vi la oportunidad de zafarme de su reprimenda matutina

 **-Adelante, Dorothie**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que es Dorothie?-** Preguntó Flammi **– Tal vez sea Luisa que esté buscándome**

 **-Luisa es similar a ti, no llama a la puerta y conozco la manera en la que Dorothie llama.**

 **-Perdón por la interrupción, señorita, su padre le espera en la sala de estar** – mencionó, Dorothie, tímidamente

 **-Dile que ahora bajaré**

 **-Sí** – Salió presurosa.

Instintivamente miré a mamá quien me ganó la salida y bajó las escalinatas con rapidez, me envolví en el albornoz de baño y corrí para darle alcance.

Flammi tomó ropa de mi armario y salió tras nosotras.

Ella, al igual que Luisa no llevaba una buena relación con papá y siempre que tenían oportunidad de hacérselo saber, no dudaban ni un momento para reprocharle su _abandono._

 **-Hola, papá** – Dije alto desde las escalinatas, ganándole así la palabra a mamá **– Supe que llamaste, mil disculpas, estuve un tanto ocupada** – Llegué con él y le abracé con sinceridad

- **En cuanto no respondiste, llamé a tu madre para saber que todo estaba bien contigo, quedó en devolver la llamada o enviar un mensaje… en fin** – Me envolvió en sus brazos en donde yo siempre me sentí cómoda y segura **– Me alegra ver que estás bien.**

 **-Dime, ¿Qué es tan** ** _urgente_** **para que hayas venido a casa de** ** _George?_** –mencioné socarrona.

 **-¡Candice!** – Reprendió mamá haciendo que papá y yo _estalláramos_ en risas **\- ¿No puedes respetar a George? Esto es porque tu padre nunca te ha puesto límites**

 **-Lo siento, mamá… pero no creo que** ** _esto_** **sea una falta de respeto** – Tomé del brazo a papá y lo guié para salir de la presencia de mamá

 **-Aún no,** ** _señorita_** _–_ dijo mamá ahora más enfadada que antes **– William, tienes que saber que** ** _tu hija predilecta_** **está saliendo con alguien** – Cuando mencionó esa parte de "hija predilecta" Flammi rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca con los labios.

 **-¿Quién es el afortunado?** – Preguntó papá con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su atractivo rostro…

- **Se trata de** – Mamá me arrebató la palabra **-Un muchacho que no es de** ** _nuestra_** **posición social. Debes hablar con ella, William. Candy debe comprender que las personas tienen sentimientos y ese** ** _chico_** **no es más que un capricho para ella.**

 **-Eso es mentira** – Dije con fastidio a mamá **– Papá, es un buen muchacho, se llama Graum y es alguien digno de admiración**

 **-¿En dónde le conociste?**

 **-En la oficina. Es parte del equipo de mantenimiento de la empresa**

Papá levantó las cejas y miró de manera inmediata a mamá **\- ¿Mantenimiento?**

 **-Sí, pero está por concluir la universidad y es loable que alterne trabajo con estudios ¿No?**

 **-¿Quiénes son sus padres?**

 **-No les conozco aún**

 **-¿Sabe que eres mi hija?**

 **-No. Él piensa que soy una recepcionista… hemos salido muchas veces y**

 **-¿Ha pasado por ti a esta casa?-** Interrumpió

 **-Eh? No!, él pasa por mí a casa de Patricia O'Brien, compañera de oficina y…** -Comenzaba a sentir desesperación ante la _necesidad_ de dar tantas explicaciones

 **-¿Por qué en una casa ajena?**

 **-¡Papá! Por favor…** \- Rogué **– No lo veas como mamá quiere que lo hagas… Él se ha presentado en casa de Paty por mí ya que yo dije que ese era mi domicilio, es más como él cree que soy y si él viniera aquí, esta casa es imponente y…**

 **-¿Estás basando tu relación en mentiras?**

 **-No, mis sentimientos son genuinos**

 **-Creo que tu madre tiene razón, por esta vez estoy en acuerdo con ella**

Sentí una gran desesperación e intenté tranquilizarme llenando mis pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible **-No viniste aquí para decirme que no estás en acuerdo conmigo en mi relación ¿O sí?** – Cambié el tema porque sabía que no iba a terminar bien con mis padres y ellos no comprenderían que los sentimientos por Graum son sinceros

 **-Eres hábil, Candy** \- Dijo Flammi expectante desde las escalinatas **– Espero que comprendas que mamá lo prohíbe por tu bien**

 **-Mamá no ha prohibido nada, solamente externó su descontento y asombro**

 **-Entonces, te prohibimos salir con ese chico** – Sentenció mamá

 **-Papá! No puedes permitir que mamá me prohíba algo** – Supliqué **– no es un capricho, en verdad le amo**

 **-Estoy en acuerdo con tu madre… ¿Qué pasará en un futuro? Imagínate… tú no estás acostumbrada a su estilo de vida y él no está acostumbrado a tu estilo de vida**

 **-Por ello tengo mi propia economía, yo puedo apoyarlo a superarse, a pertenecer a nuestro status social**

 **-Te cansarás de soportar tal situación**

 **-No mamá. Lo importante es lo que sentimos el uno por el otro**

 **-No importa si es amor o economía lo que les une, hermanita, nuestros padres son de la misma posición social y puedes mirar el resultado…**

 **-¡Flammi!** – Reprendió mamá

Mi hermana cruzó los brazos y regresó a su habitación

 **-Estoy en acuerdo con tu madre, hija, los sentimientos de las personas no son algo con lo que puedas** ** _jugar o encapricharte_** **. Debes pensar en tu futuro y es de eso a lo que he venido, es lo** ** _urgente_** **que me ha hecho** ** _visitar_** **la casa de George –** Sonreímos y mamá se enfadó... más **– Necesito que vengas conmigo a Londres, que renuncies a la empresa de Grandchester y apoyes a tu viejo padre** – Enrosqué mi brazo en el de él y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro con los sentimientos encontrados. No podía negarme a la petición de mi padre y tampoco él podía oponerse a mi relación con Graum

 **-Papá, ¿En verdad te opones a que salga con Graum, solamente porque no es de nuestra posición social?** -Dije en voz baja mientras caminamos hacia el jardín

 **-Por supuesto que no! Quise evitarte una discusión mayor. Sé que sabrás escoger bien y ese chico tendrá un lugar y oportunidad en nuestra empresa**

 **-Te lo agradezco papá!** – Me aferré a su cuerpo y solté la tensión que tenía en el pecho

Mi padre fijó sus ojos en los míos y dijo suplicante **-Candy, tengo dos reuniones importantes… a la misma hora y mismo día, son tan importantes que no me atrevo a cancelarlas**

 **-Mencionaste Londres –** Soné con el tono _no quiero ir_ _ **– ¿**_ **Por cuánto tiempo?**

 **-Te necesito, hija. Nadie mejor que tú me puede representar. Además hay algo que quiero que consideres, hablé con un** ** _buen amigo_** , **en Londres y le he pedido el favor que te matricule, validará todas tus asignaturas acreditadas y** – Me miró de la misma forma cuando deseaba llenar el vacío que mamá había dejado en ambos. Como cuando las coletas que me hacía en mi crespo cabello eran desiguales, o cuando me tuvo que acompañar por mis enseres femeninos y sentíamos pena. Como cuando me negaba a dormir sin él y él llegaba tarde por estar cerrando negocios **–Desconocía que existía alguien en tu vida y tal vez te requiera unos seis meses o un poco más… Hija lo lamento.**

 **-Papá, no te disculpes. Cometí el error de no comentarte nada al respecto pero fue porque ni yo estaba segura de amarle como lo hago ahora… dame tiempo para hablar con él y explicarle, dame tiempo para renunciar y hacer todo lo necesario para cambiar de residencia** – soné con un poco de tristeza pensando que tal vez Graum no pudiera comprender la razón de poner distancia, momentáneamente, entre nosotros, o de que se sentiría decepcionado de mí… **-¿puedo rehusarme en concluir la universidad? Eso llevaría más tiempo**

 **-Candy, siento mucho ponerte en este aprieto. Deseo que concluyas y que hagas una Maestría**

 **-No te preocupes, papá, estoy segura que Graum me comprenderá y apoyará. Y como dices… tal vez le contrates y así le puedas asignar un caso en Londres** – Sonreí con picardía…

Papá sonrió y me abrazó tan fuerte como las noches de tormentas en las que intentaba romper todos mis miedos y la soledad que vivíamos **-La entrevista es en dos semanas ¿Crees que sea tiempo suficiente?**

Yo sabía que no había tiempo suficiente para externarle a Graum que viajaría para apoyar a mi padre ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba para darle tal noticia? - **¿Ambas entrevistas son en Londres?**

 **-No, la otra será en Alemania**

 **-Cuenta conmigo, papá.** – Tenía dudas en el corazón en cuanto al tema de alejarme por mucho tiempo de Graum. Tal vez un par de días no nos haría daño, pero casi diez meses que me faltaban por completar en la carrera universitaria, era un abismo de tiempo y ni siquiera quería considerar la Maestría.

Terrence

Mark tenía razón.

¿Cómo le pediría a Candy que acepte ser mi novia?

Planeé muchos diálogos en mi mente y en todos miraba un resultado que no quería tener… decepcionarla de mí.

Evité pasearme por su lugar; tenía algo importante y urgente que decirle pero no sabía cuál era el momento indicado. No quería arruinarlo o vernos interrumpidos.

Su apartado estaba cerca de la oficina de papá y tampoco quería correr el riesgo de que él interviniera o que de esto se hiciera un escándalo… **-Hey! Despierta** – Gritó Jhon arrojándome un paño para atraer mi atención **– Parece que estás en otro lugar**

Esbocé una sonrisa **–Aquí estoy** – Dije con apatía, levantando el paño del piso

 **-Si no prestas atención a lo que estás haciendo, podrás lastimarte**

 **-Espero que no, gracias por preocuparte** – Tomé la caja de herramientas y hojeé la bitácora de pendientes **–¿Podría realizar el mantenimiento de la instalación de las jardineras?**

 **-Sebastian está en ello, en realidad quería pedirte que fueras a la oficina de Susana Marlow para cambiar de lugar la estantería de cristal. Está haciendo arreglos en su apartado y requiere de ayuda**

 **-Manda a Sebastian, te lo ruego**

 **-No puedo, Graum, ya le solicité a él las jardineras…**

Utilicé las escaleras y en cada peldaño pensaba en los argumentos con los cuales podía iniciar mi _confesión_ a Candy. La forma en la que le revelaría que soy el hijo de Richard Grandchester… también rogaba al cielo para que ella tuviera comprensión y no antepusiera algún tipo de juicio previo hasta concluir mis argumentos…

 **-¡Vaya! Hasta que atienden mi solicitud** –Dijo Susana con sobrada arrogancia.

Asentí con la cabeza y bajé la mirada para que mi rostro no fuera visto de ella… sentía que mi _disfraz_ no sería suficiente como otras ocasiones **– Primero deberás colocar esa alfombra de aquél lado, pero que no quede exactamente en las orillas de la pared, sino en una forma sesgada ya que el diseño es… para qué pierdo el tiempo explicándote el diseño, eso es algo que no puedes comprender… aquél mueble lo quiero en ese lugar y te deshaces de aquellas cajas, mi escritorio lo cambiarás por aquél que está en aquél paquete, lo armas con mucho cuidado, no quiero que rompas nada, si lo haces me encargaré que no puedas huir de este lugar y que tu salario sea proporcionado al mío hasta que pagues los daños que ocasiones ¿Me has entendido?**

Asentí

 **-Por último… trabaja en silencio que estoy muy ocupada…**

Con cuidado bajé todas las cosas del mueble de cristal que deseaba mover de posición y seguí cada una de sus interminables indicaciones… estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, en el diálogo con mis padres, en la experiencia de cada noche con Candy y de lo bien que la pasábamos… pensaba que no tendríamos que sacrificar nuestros sentimientos, tal vez por prejuicios por parte de ella o de oposiciones familiares por mi parte… no tenía miedo a la pobreza o a los límites económicos… no obstante en la realidad, era algo que no había experimentado.

Aunque estaba en una posición laboral nada favorable, no dependía de esos recursos. Continuaba disfrutando del prestigio de ser un Grandchester en la comodidad de la Mansión de mis padres…

Susana gritó una vez más sacándome de mis pensamientos **– Te solicité silencio! ¿No puedes entenderlo? -** Apreté mis puños a los lados y pasé un gran nudo de impotencia junto con la saliva. Dejé el desatornillador eléctrico y tomé el manual para _evitar_ cualquier ruido en la oficina.

Las horas avanzaban lentas entre tantas cosas por hacer en este lugar…

 **-Señorita Marlow** –Sonó la voz de papá a mis espaldas **– Necesito que le brinde esta información a la señorita Ardley** – Me aturdí y me puse torpe al saber que papá estaba acompañado de Candy. **– Ella estará aquí hasta que le entregue el informe.**

 **-¡Con gusto!** – Respondió Susana con un tono de voz diferente

No sé cuál fue el movimiento que hice para que el estante de cristal de Susana se viniera sobre mí, tuve poco tiempo para reaccionar. Una barra de cristal me pegó en la frente haciendo una herida.

Mi padre gritó "¡Cuidado!" Que se escuchó igual de estruendoso que el cristal rompiéndose ante el contacto con el piso **–¿Se encuentra bien?**

Quise escabullirme engrosando un poco la voz - **Iré a la enfermería**

 **-Tome asiento –** Escuché la hermosa voz de Candy **–Ahora llamaré al servicio médico**

 **-Estoy bien, no es para tanto**

 **-Siéntese** – Ordenó papá y Susana arrebató la gorra al ver la sangre manchar la solapa de mi uniforme

- **Terrence!** – Mencionaron papá y Susana en una sola voz

 **\- Greum** – Dijo Candy

 **-Mi amor, ¿Qué haces vestido de esa forma?** – Mencionó Susana haciendo a un lado a Candy

Mi padre se exaltó mucho; llamó a mi madre y al médico familiar avisando de mi _grave accidente._

La vista de Candy pasó entre Susana y yo **– Candy** – Intenté detenerla y mi padre no me permitió ponerme sobre mis pies.

El médico de la empresa llegó con prontitud, el servicio de limpieza y John se encargaron del desastre.

Papá se sentía culpable delante de mi madre.

Susana no se apartó de nosotros aunque se lo rogué.

Candy no me respondía las llamadas, no leía mis mensajes… me sentía desesperado…

Terminé en casa, en cama con un parche sobre la frente, protegiendo la pequeña sutura que realizó nuestro médico particular quien llegó pronto ante la llamada de papá y tomó el lugar del médico empresarial; también tenía un fuerte dolor en el corazón por la negatividad de Candy ante mis llamados.

Mark tuvo razón… lo había arruinado todo…

Cada tarde, fue diferente a las que pasé con ella. Me sentía vacio…

 **-Candy aquí no vive. Es compañera de oficina de Paty.**

 **-Le agradezco mucho, señora, y lamento el mal entendido.**

Canceló su línea móvil y los datos que dejó en la empresa decían _confidenciales._ Ningún registro en el sistema arrojaba en dónde podía localizarle.

 **-Susana, necesito los datos de Candice Ardley, me urge** – Soné con la misma arrogancia de un superior, tal como ella lo había hecho en momentos pasados **– En el menor tiempo posible, sobre mi escritorio**

 **-Terrence** – Dijo suplicante **– Olvídala. Lo que siento por ti no es un secreto y me lastimas cada vez que me pides reportes o informes de ella…**

 **-Lamento la situación incómoda, pero realiza lo que te estoy pidiendo…**

El estado de Candy en la empresa era _temporal_ , ninguno de los cheques emitidos a su nombre habían sido cobrados en todos estos meses… ¿Por qué? Si su familia pasaba apuros económicos por causa de la situación legal de sus padres… ¿Por qué no los cobró?

No existía mucho en su expediente personal salvo una nota de quien le recomendaba **– George, ¿Estás ocupado?**

 **-Un poco, pero pasa… Dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

 **-Se trata de Candy, la chica que recomendaste… su expediente dice** ** _Confidencial_** **y está esta nota donde le recomiendas…**

 **-¿Algún problema con Candice? Ella se ha marchado rompiendo la promesa de permanecer al menos un año**

 **-Debes estar decepcionado por ello; me siento responsable**

Dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y centró su mirada en la mía **– No puedo hablarte mucho de ella, le recomendé aquí porque su madre me lo pidió**

 **-Entiendo… ¿Sabes dónde puedo localizarle?**

 **-No, únicamente sé que se marchó con su padre…**


	8. Chapter 8

Candy

Prefería mil veces a que _ese_ chico fuera quien _fingió_ ser delante de mí, todos estos meses.

Graum Baker era, Terrence Grandchester… el hijo de Richard Grandchester…

 **-No puedes irte así como así, Candice. ¡Te recomendé! Di mi palabra por ti**

 **-Lo siento George, no me puedo quedar para darte explicaciones**

 **-Le avisaré a tu madre para que hable contigo…** \- Pasó una mano por su rostro en muestra de su exasperación ante mi decisión **– No puedo creerlo. ¡Te dije que al menos un año!**

 **-Lo sé y si quieres lláma a mamá** – Extendí mi móvil y él tomó mi ofrecimiento como una afrenta

 **-Sal de este lugar ¡Ahora!**

Tomé mis pertenencias y salí de la oficina de George.

Me importaba poco que creyeran que abandoné mi trabajo y que mi rescindieran mi contrato… al final de todo Candice Ardley no existía así como tampoco existía Graum Baker…

Me sentía confundida en mis pensamientos y emociones… era trágicamente gracioso pensar que _sacrifiqué_ toda mi dependencia económica por él, por no ofenderle ni lastimarle…

¡Pero es algo que volvería a vivir mil veces… con él!

Fingimos lo que no somos deseando ser lo mejor para el otro…

 **-Papá, responde; soy Candy** – Dejé el mensaje en el correo de voz, ya que el número anterior de móvil quedó cancelado dando paso a este nuevo número.

- ** _Hola hija… ¿Cambiaste de número?_**

 **-Sí, y te llamo para decirte que estoy libre…** -

 ** _-¿Renunciaste?_**

 **-Algo así…**

 **-** ** _¿Cómo lo tomó George?_**

 **-Te contaré en persona. Papá ¿Cuándo partimos?**

 ** _-Mañana a primera hora;_**

 **-Bien, es tiempo suficiente para despedirme de mamá**

 **-** ** _Candy, ¿Estás bien?_**

 **-Eh!? ¡Sí! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 ** _-Noto tristeza en tu voz_**

 **-Un poco. Estaré bien** –Sabía que papá no me veía pero sentiría mi sonrisa a través de la contestación del móvil, así que decidí sonreír **– Sabes que siempre estaré bien.**

 ** _-Te amo, hija. Y agradezco el gran esfuerzo que haces por apoyarme pero también me preocupas_**

 **-También te amo, papá… estaré bien**

 ** _-Candy?_**

 **-Sí?**

 ** _-¿Qué pasó con el chico con quien estabas saliendo?_**

 **-Has dicho bien, papá… estaba… es tiempo pasado**

 ** _-Oh! Hija, lo siento mucho… Me siento responsable_**

 **-No, papá… no te sientas responsable. No fue necesario comentar nada**

 ** _-¿Estás segura?_**

 **-Así es papá. -** ¿Cómo explicarle que se trataba del hijo de Richard Grandchester.?

¿Por qué yo no sabía nada al respecto del hijo del peor enemigo de papá? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme precisamente de él?

Diablos!

Mamá siempre creyó que la educación de papá no fue lo mejor para mi formación personal; ¿Qué sabía ella, ahora, de mi corazón roto y estar actuando con responsabilidad al apoyar a papá?

Ella siempre me retaba y esta vez no había excepción. Sin embargo el reto de mamá no era el responsable de las lágrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas al guardar unas cuantas prendas en mi valija. Se trataba de mis sueños e ilusiones.

Era luchar contra el amor que sentía por _él_ y la oposición, tal vez de papá, al enterarse que mi corazón pertenecía a un Grandchester

¿Qué pensaría su padre de mí?

¿Qué pasaría con George? Ni siquiera le pude decir la razón por la cual me marchaba y preferí que su juicio cayera sobre mí y el cual mamá me hizo saber.

Estoy convencida que no existe explicación que tranquilice el corazón de mamá quien se siente defraudada por mí y ve en este viaje que lo único que estoy haciendo es huir "Tal como lo hizo mi padre años atrás"

Para el amor no hay razón… Entonces, ¿Por qué no tengo el valor de responder sus llamadas?...

Las nubes a mi alrededor y las muchas horas de vuelo me hacían recordar cada una de aquellas tardes mágicas; un emparedado para dos, una pajilla, una larga caminata, una fiesta austera, ¡Dios! Con Graum todo era un o una… como las cosas que tienen importancia, una vida, una decisión, una mirada, una palabra, un resultado…

Me sentía confundida a causa de nuestros apellidos…

Ahora, yo sabía que él era un Grandchester; ¿Qué pasará cuando él se entere que soy una White?

¡Ay Dios!

 **-¿Estás lista?**

 **-Sí, papá** – Miré mi reflejo antes de salir de mi habitación. El tono de mi cabello ahora era un poco más oscuro y un tanto lacio; unas finas gafas adornaban mis ojos y el carmesí de mis labios era más intenso… necesitaba mirarme diferente ante mí misma, recordar quién era y no quién intenté ser.

Papá aguardaba fielmente a la puerta y descendimos juntos por el elevador **–Te presentaré a dos asesores; puedes consultarles, si quieres, antes de tomar una decisión. Es un experto en finanzas y el otro en asuntos legales**

 **-¿Qué tal si me equivoco? Papá, estoy más que nerviosa… no sé ni qué preguntarles**

 **-Aunque cometieras un error que me lleve al borde de la ruina, te apoyaré siempre**

 **-¿Cualquier error?** – Pensé en Graum como un posible error de mi corazón

 **-Cualquiera, menos uno**

 **-¿Cuál?**

 **-Ves a ese chico de allá** – Señaló con la mirada **– Te quiero lejos de él**

Me encogí de hombros **– Creo que no es mi tipo**

 **-Lejos, Candice**

 **-Papá te he dicho que no es mi tipo**

 **-Hija** – Detuvimos nuestros pasos y él se posicionó frente a mí, tomó el mechón más rebelde de mi cabellera y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja **–Confío en ti; pero no en él.**

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a las despedidas de papá, siempre dolían igual o más que la anterior.

Sentía un gran vacío al mirarlo partir.

Era una imagen que conservaba desde mis recuerdos más tempranos. Sentía ese deseo de correr tras él y darle alcance, tomar su grande y fuerte mano e ir con él a todas partes; es más, podía hasta imaginar la escena… pero nunca tuve el valor de impedir que se marchara…

Mamá tenía razón; eso me había enseñado a no luchar y dejar que las cosas se marcharan de mi vida sin pelear por ellas y por eso preferí huir al mirar a Graum convertirse en Terrence delante de mis ojos… Terrence Grandchester el novio de Susana Marlow; al menos ella lo llamó así delante de su padre y él no le contradijo.

¿Qué estará pensando él de mí? Tal vez que soy la peor de las personas, que soy cobarde… ¡Rayos!...

Puse especial atención en la reunión de hoy y no llegamos a un acuerdo **– Tengo otro ofertante, Señorita White**

 **-Lo sé. Y No dudo que si está buscando nuestro financiamiento es porque somos su mejor opción**

Estrechamos nuestras manos.

Los asesores comentaron que me arriesgo a perder

Sé que hice lo que papá habría hecho de estar aquí.

¿Por qué actúo más como William Albert White y no como Candice White? Yo soy, Candice White… la que cede, la que pierde, la que suelta…

Después de largas charlas, largas y aburridas asesorías, por fin llegó el momento de los alimentos… ¡los sagrados alimentos!

Una ensalada y una copa de agua… tres mesas frente a mí y ahí se sentó aquél chico del que mi padre me pidió tener cuidado…

Levantó su copa con vino e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza

Miré a mi alrededor suponiendo que miraba a alguien más.

Levanté un hombro al confirmar que su brindis era por mí. Él, una ceja y me señaló con dos dedos.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Dejé mi servilleta en la mesa y subí a mi habitación

Cambié mi ropa de etiqueta por unos cómodos jeans y unas botitas. Recordé tanto a Graum; el impacto que creó en mí de vestirme cómoda.

Sin miedo salí y tomé el bus con rumbo a la universidad.

Observaba las calles y las líneas pasar. Este viaje sería perfecto con _él_ ; pensé

 **– Debe ser la persona más importante en tu vida, para que suspires**

Miré en dirección de donde provenía la voz **-¿Disculpa?**

Olía a problemas

 **-¿Puedo?** – Señaló el asiento junto a mí

 **-Sí** – Respondí regresando la vista al paisaje y apoyando la frente en el ventanal **– Supongo que sí**

 **-¿Puedo saber su nombre?**

 **-Mira, no pienses que porque me viste en el mismo hotel que ocupas, pienses que puedes meterte en mi vida**

 **-No me meto en tu vida; tengo curiosidad que alguien tan linda esté tan sola**

Este chico tenía algo; no sé si en su voz o en su físico, podían ser sus ojos azules como el mar… que me hacía recordar a Graum

 **-Tengo a alguien en mi vida así como tú debes tener a alguien**

 **-Dejé a mi chica en América**

 **-¿Eres Americano?-** pregunté con sorpresa

 **-Sí y tú debes serlo también** –Achiqué la mirada un poco desconcertada de la extraña conversación **– ya que trabajas para William White**

Sin importar de quien se tratase preferí mantener mi identidad oculta, claro, si es que este chico aún no la sabía **-¿Conoces a William White?**

 **-Sí y te vi con él por la mañana**

 **-Ah! Ok; y tú ¿Eres?**

 **-Markus Grandchester; si eres de América, seguro que has escuchado acerca de mi familia**

El corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar su apellido. Este chico frente a mí, es hermano de Graum…

- **He llegado a mi destino, me dio gusto conocerte**

 **-Espera! Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.**

Podía decir una mentira o decir la verdad…

Terrence

Le busqué por todos los lugares posibles.

Acudí a cada uno de los sitios que visitamos.

Esperé por largas horas anhelando encontrarle.

Mis pensamientos se encontraban divididos entre ella y la tesis…

No podía fallarles a mis padres y no podía fallarle a ella…

Su sonrisa en mis recuerdos me impulsaba en los momentos de tristeza al sentir su ausencia.

 ** _-Conocí a una chica_** _–_ Mencionó Mark al hablar con él

 **-Yo perdí a mi chica, hermano.**

 ** _-¿Qué pasó Terry?_** – La voz de Mark pasó de la alegría a la preocupación

 **-Cuéntame de la chica que conociste** – Intenté remediar y no hablar solo de mí

 ** _-Es Americana y trabaja para William White; he revisado las Redes Sociales de White para saber quién es pero no arrojan mucho._**

 **-Papá se enfadará si te acercas a William White**

 ** _-Poco sabemos de él_**

 **-Lo necesario para poner distancia**

 ** _-Lo vi en la reunión de esta mañana, le estaba dando indicaciones a la mujer más encantadora que haya conocido_**

 **-¿Te estás enamorando?**

 ** _-Tal vez_**

 **-Entonces ¿Piensas quedarte por más tiempo en Europa?**

 ** _-Quizá sí…_**

 **-creo que tú ganaste la apuesta** – dije con melancolía

 ** _-Terry, te dije que las cosas no saldrían bien con Candice y lamento el mal momento que estás pasando_**

 **-Me repondré, te lo prometo** – Cambié de tema, hablar de Candy dolía y Mark tenía la razón en todo **\- ¿Vendrás a mi graduación?** –Intenté sonar alegre y emotivo.

 ** _-No me la perdería por nada en el mundo_**

 ****Había pasado más de una semana sin saber de ella.

El poco tiempo que podía ir a la empresa de papá era con el motivo de encontrar algo que me hiciera conocer su paradero.

Nadie sabía nada de ella y quienes, supuse, que podrían darme un indicio mantenían la boca cerrada.

 **-John, por favor, ayúdame a encontrarla, sé que tienes buena amistad con Patricia y con Annie**

 **-Créeme Terry, ellas no saben nada de Candy salvo lo que ya conocemos**

 **-Estoy desesperado.**

 **-Si me aceptas un consejo te lo daré**

 **-Sí, claro, somos amigos.**

 **-Olvídala. Candy no es una chica con la que puedas formalizar una relación**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?** – Pregunté suponiendo que John sabía algo más que lo que este misterio podía aparentar

 **-Lo digo por la diferencia de sus clases sociales**

 **-Ah! Te referías a eso… no, para mí no es problema**

 **-¿Y para ella? ¿Cómo crees que se haya sentido al saber que eres** ** _un Grandchester?_**

 **-Ella tiene un lado de mí que ninguna otra persona conoce, con ella pude ser diferente, valorar las cosas sin valor adquisitivo… amigo, en verdad le amo y me siento desesperado por encontrarle**

 **-¿En verdad le amas?**

 **-Con todo el corazón**

 **-Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrarla.**

 **-Gracias… ahora debo marcharme a la universidad.**

El esfuerzo por comprender lo que mi asesor indicaba, fue demasiado. Mi mente me dibujaba su sonrisa y mis recuerdos el sonido de la misma.

Había planeado verla sentada entre mi familia cuando llegara el momento de la graduación.

Las fiestas y salidas con amigos habían quedado en el pasado… un pasado que ella llenó con su presencia…

 **-Hijo, debes comer algo… te enfermarás**

 **-No te preocupes, mamá, estaré bien** – Me retiré de la mesa con los alimentos casi sin tocar.

No tenía Redes Sociales y su número había sido cambiado…

Mi mente determinaba que era tiempo de reconocer que existía una posibilidad de haberla perdido para siempre, pero mi corazón creía que pronto le podía encontrar y esclarecer todas nuestras dudas…

George era mi única esperanza. La idea de conocer a la madre de Candice y al menos intentar averiguar el paradero de su padre y ella, me hizo saltarme las primeras horas de la universidad. Sin embargo la noticia que recibí no era precisamente la que esperaba **– Lo siento, regresaré más tarde** – Me disculpé al notar que existía cierta tensión en el aire. Los rostros preocupados de papá y George confirmaban mi supuesto

 **-Adelante, hijo… ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!** – papá extendió su brazo envolviendo mis hombros

 **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-George no tiene buenas noticias… estamos a punto de perder la** ** _dirección_** **de esta empresa**

Miré a George quien mostraba la misma expresión de preocupación que mi padre. Su mano empuñada a la altura de su cintura y el nudo de la corbata desatado…

 **-Alguien ha estado vendiendo acciones de esta empresa de una manera clandestina y las cantidades han sido mínimas de tal manera que su actuar no fue notorio sino hasta este momento…**

 **-Eso es un fraude, es abuso de confianza. Podemos ejercer acción legal contra esa persona o personas ¿Tienen idea de quién pudo ser?**

Eran muchas mis preguntas cuya respuesta solamente fue la mirada de George hacia mi padre **– No es tan fácil, Terrence. Quien lo ha estado haciendo se ha cuidado de tal manera que no hay forma de ejercer acción legal en su contra.**

 **-¿Qué piensan hacer?** – Ahora yo estaba tan desesperado como mi padre y su socio y amigo de tantos años, pero sin la experiencia de estos para mantener la tranquilidad en un momento así

 **-Quieren destituir a tu padre como presidente** – Mencionó George extendiendo una notificación jurídica

-¿ **Ya no serás presidente?** – En realidad estaba asombrado de lo que mis ojos leían en aquellas líneas tan bien descritas

 **-Todos tenemos el 30% de las acciones, este** ** _nuevo socio_** **ha ido comprando las acciones del porcentaje minoritario. Lo cual nos coloca en la misma posibilidad de la presidencia. Yo he respetado el mandato de Richard porque él es quien inició esta empresa y quien me invita a participar.**

 **-Hijo, conoces que existían socios minoritarios los cuales no podían adquirir más del porcentaje de George o mío. Por aparte el 10% de las acciones repartidas entre los empleados de esta empresa, que les daba una garantía de bonos a sus cuentas como un ingreso. Alguien les convenció de venderlas en un conjunto**

 **-¿Las adquirió la misma persona?**

 **-No lo sabemos, rogamos al cielo que no sea así**

 **-Sabes que existe una cláusula que no nos permite unir nuestras acciones, con gusto le cedería a tu padre las mías para hacer frente a esta desagradable situación.**

 **-Por lo pronto, por la tarde, conoceremos al nuevo** ** _socio_** – Dijo papá arrojando con furia los documentos donde le informaban la existencia de un nuevo accionista, quien pedía ser el Nuevo Presidente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Terrence**

Ver a mi padre tan preocupado y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle me hacía sentir demasiado impotente.

Era la primera vez que me solicitaba asistir a una reunión.

Aunque desconocía el motivo principal por el cual solicitó mi presencia, estaba convencido que deseaba que estuviera junto a él como un apoyo moral ya que hasta el momento había ocultado de mi madre la verdad, para no generar en ella preocupación y a Mark ya que él tenía lo propio en Londres.

La sala estaba llena de personas elegantemente vestidas.

Hombres y mujeres que fueron dueños de un porcentaje minoritario y que habían tomado la decisión de vender sus acciones.

La expectación flotaba en el aire.

Rostros apenados con mi padre porque el aviso de su decisión no llegó oportunamente.

El arrepentimiento de tal decisión en otros más.

Sabía que papá no lo estaba pasando nada bien y que en cualquier momento su fina educación _inglesa_ podía _relucir_ mostrando un lado de Richard Grandchester que únicamente estaba reservado para su familia.

Ahora las podíamos platicar como graciosas anécdotas familiares, pero que en su momento fueron los peores momentos para Mark y para mí. Momentos en que tuvimos que dejar la cama cómoda y calientita para acudir a su pronto llamado. " _la puntualidad es lo que caracteriza a los caballeros"_ mencionaba observando su fino reloj de bolsillo que le heredara su abuelo en vida. O como las ocasiones en las que nos mandó de viaje en contra de nuestra voluntad. Las veces que nos pidió portar de manera adecuada la vestimenta o el corte de cabello.

Sabíamos que para papá la puntualidad era más que indispensable sin importar las circunstancias a nuestro alrededor. Era la muestra de respeto y formalidad.

\- **Todo saldrá bien, papá**

\- **Así lo espero, hijo… en verdad. Este patrimonio es para tu hermano y para ti**

\- **Papá, te refiero mil veces a ti que cualquier riqueza. Temo perderte a consecuencia de este disgusto. Sabes a lo que me refiero**

\- **Aún tendrás padre por muchos años, hijo.** – Fijó su mirada en mí **–quiero conocer a tus hijos y a los hijos de tu hermano** – Sonrío y pude ver que la tensión le abandonó un poco.

\- **Así será, papá… cuando encuentre a Candy le pediré que se case conmigo -** Por alguna extraña razón, papá, demostró no escuchar mi comentario acerca de Candy. Aunque quise justificar su falta ante mi comentario no pude… me dolía en mis pensamientos la posibilidad que mis padres se opusieran a nuestra relación por el tema de la diferencia de nuestras clases sociales - **Papá, que tu ánimo no decaiga… existe un porcentaje que no tienen ninguno de los socios… hasta que ese _socio_ no aparezca o no haga uso de sus acciones, por el momento tú seguirás en la presidencia, también cuentas con el voto de George…**

\- **En eso tienes razón, hijo…**

Todos fuimos interrumpidos y el lugar quedó en silencio al ingresar tres personas. El abogado del nuevo socio, el nuevo socio de quien no conocíamos ni su nombre y Susana Marlow, de quien, al verla ingresar, consideramos que fue una atención de su parte… ¡Vaya equivocación!

\- **A nombre de mi representado, convoqué esta reunión para agradecerle a los ex accionistas su colaboración al vender sus acciones y sirva este momento para presentar al Señor Esteban Marlow y a la señorita Susana Marlow, nueva accionista de esta empresa.**

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban… Susana _peleaba_ la silla presidencial…

Se leyeron las cláusulas para despedir a los anteriores socios y para dar la bienvenida a la nueva socia… Ahora todo se reducía a tres socios con la misma cantidad porcentual de acciones razón por la cual no habría más presidente, solamente el consejo administrativo para guiar a esta empresa. Aunque Susana argumentó conocer a la perfección la empresa para poder llevarla a un éxito mayor y hacerle frente a William White.

Miré la expresión de papá y de George al escuchar ese nombre… Mark y yo sabíamos poco de William Albert White y en realidad no habíamos tenido _la necesidad_ de investigar nada acerca de él ya que papá nos había mencionado que el problema comenzó en Londres y continuó en América cuando papá se asoció con George en lugar de buscar el apoyo de White…

Planteó algunas de sus ideas y creyó tener la confianza de sus socios pero no fue así. George catalogaba su actuar como un abuso de confianza, pero en cuanto se aclararon que todas las propuestas de compra de acciones eran legales y conforme a la Bolsa de Valores, ella no tenía pesar ni en su consciencia ni en su moral…

Lo que ella también desconocía era quien tenía el otro 10% faltante… **\- Según el reporte de la Bolsa, es un abogado de apellido Cornwell quien se negó a revelar la identidad de su apoderado legal** – Yo conocía a una persona de apellido Cornwell. Stear Cornwell, el primo de mi amigo Anthonie… pero era más que imposible que él tuviera algo que ver con esto. A Anthonie le conocía porque estudiamos la misma profesión, pero Stear proviene de otra entidad escolar…

 **-Confié ciegamente en ti y en lo reportes que me hacías llegar a través de Arlet** – Señaló papá **– jugaste sucio, Susana, lo sabes…**

 **\- Usted conoce mis sentimientos por su hijo y los que él tiene por mí. A final de todo, la empresa quedará en _familia,_ y por supuesto que respetaremos a George como accionista minoritario…**

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos en mis compañeros universitarios cuando escuché la voz de Susana mencionar sus planes conmigo. Sin importar que mi presencia era moral, sin derecho a emitir voz y voto, no pude controlarme **– Insinúas que ¿Estaré contigo por un beneficio financiero?**

Capté la atención de los presentes **– Terrence, es algo que puedes dialogar en privado, hijo**

 **-Es nefasto que creas que estaré contigo a beneficio personal** – Ignoré la reprensión de mi padre. **–No te amo, Susana… Amo a Candice Ardley** – Mencioné sin importar el foro en el que me encontraba.

Papá, cariñosa y protectoramente puso su mano sobre mi brazo y así me invitó a tomar mi lugar.

Candy

\- **Le dejaron esta nota, señorita** – Dijo el encargado del hotel al abordarme **– Me encargaron muchísimo de que la tuviera en sus manos lo más pronto posible**

Fruncí el entrecejo mientras fijaba la mirada en las pupilas del encargado de la recepción del Hotel **-¿Cómo sabe que es para mí?**

 **-Dijo que era para el huésped del B-401**

 **-¿Le reveló mi identidad?**

 **-¡No!** –Dijo con un énfasis exagerado **– La privacidad de nuestros clientes es importante para nosotros**

 **-Le agradezco su atención.** –Sonreí.

El clima de Londres era un tanto más frío que el de Nueva York, me ajusté la bufanda y coloqué mis guantes. Hoy registraría las materias para retomar mis estudios universitarios.

Solicité un taxi y mientras esperaba abrí el sobre blanco para mirar el contenido del mensaje: _"Esperé por varias horas en el restaurant para verte de nuevo pero no tuve éxito… Te deseo un día lleno de sorpresas y mucha suerte"_ Firmado por Mark Grandchester.

Lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era que Mark Grandchester se fijara en mí.

Metí el mensaje en la bolsa de mi abrigo, le indiqué la dirección al taxista y llamé a mi padre **– Es hijo de Richard Grandchester**

 ** _-Lo sé; por eso te pedí tener cuidado_**

 **-Papá, hay algo que es importante que sepas**

 ** _-Dime_**

 **-Él cree que trabajo para ti**

 ** _-¿Se te ha acercado?_**

 **-Sí**

 **- _Candy, te pedí que te mantuvieras lejos_**

Quería decirle a papá que _otro_ Grandchester estaba más cerca que Mark; pero no tenía el valor y mientras más pasaban los días más difícil se volvía el tema **– Quiere que seamos amigos… yo no veo algo malo en ello**

 **- _Hija, los White y los Grandchester son como el agua y el aceite_**

 **-Mamá es amiga de Richard**

 **- _Lo sé… pero tu madre no es una White… Así que, ni como amigos_**

 **-¿Por qué no, papá? Sé cuidarme. Confía en mi madurez y criterio**

 **- _No quiero que te enamores de ese muchacho_**

 **-Papá, mi corazón y sentimientos tienen dueño** – ¿Cómo explicarle que eran de Terrence Grandchester? **– y quiero que le aceptes como él es, por quién él es; no por su apellido, por lo que pueda o no tener…**

 ** _-Iré a Londres la semana entrante para instalarte en un departamento y para que charlemos la razón por la cual no quiero que te involucres con el hijo de Richard. Entre tanto aplícate en tus estudios y mantente lejos de ese muchacho_**

La voz de papá sonaba fuerte y determinante, como pocas veces le había escuchado.

Di una caminata por el campus de la universidad para conocer. Cada paso era un pensamiento, un recuerdo. Era el deseo de buscarle, de llamarle, de decirle que le amaba y que no me importaba que él fuera un Grandchester y yo una White. Que si nuestros padres decidían retirar su apoyo no seríamos los primeros en levantar lo propio.

Mi estado emocional era tan similar al ambiente gris y frío de Londres.

Nada le hacía entrar en calor…

Todas los rostros a mi alrededor eran desconocidos, sumergidos en sus propios temas y amistades; parecía que nadie tenía tiempo de hacer una nueva amiga.

Tomé un lugar en la cafetería y revisé los documentos de mi prospecto cliente. Quería estudiar a cabalidad la oferta que tenía por parte de mi competencia que pertenecía a una reconocida Familia, Los Leagan.

Revisé la información que arrojaba la web y vi que ellos apoyaron en financiamiento la empresa de la que los Grandchester son dueños aquí en Londres. **–La familia de Terrence está en aprietos económicos** –Susurré mientras leía.

Mi lectura me llevó al punto de reconocer el nombre de Markus Grandchester Backer quien siguiera los pasos, como el primogénito, de Richard Grandchester. **–Así que está en aprietos económicos** – Repetí a mí misma

 **-Requiero que me enlace al número de la empresa de Leagan** –Solicité a la operadora.

No sé si tenía o no suerte pero me atendió el hijo del Señor Leagan; Neil Leagan con quien concerté una cita con un solo propósito en mente: Comprar la boleta de adeudo de Grandchester. Tal vez no tenía en mente ningún tipo de plan para ello; pero tan sólo por ser del hombre que amo, creí que estaría más segura en mis manos.

Primero tenía que convencer a Leagan de vender y sé que ante un White no hay mucho que objetar… Lo que no estaba segura es que papá respaldaría mi decisión… aunque también pensé en la probabilidad que a él le agradaría tener, por decirlo de alguna manera, a su enemigo, en las manos.

Pensar de esa manera me iluminó para la estrategia y arrebatarle de las manos al prospecto a los Leagan… pero sería un paso a la vez, y aunque contaba con algunos días de ventaja debía ser cautelosa.

Ingresé a tres clases y moría de aburrimiento, todo esto era teoría y yo ya contaba con la práctica de años al mirar a papá cerrar grandes negocios, de convencer a las personas para que le vendieran y para firmar sociedades que le redituaran grandes cantidades de dinero… **-" _Certifica tu conocimiento y experiencia, Candy"_ **– Fue lo que mencionó papá al pedirme regresar a la universidad.

¿Cómo eres siendo _Terrence_? Asaltaba la pregunta en mi mente en todo momento. ¿Por qué te presentaste ante mí como Graum? ¿Por qué como un chico sin ingresos?

Muchas preguntas que solamente él podía tener la respuesta y que yo no conocería si no la formulaba de manera directa.

Regresé al hotel y me dirigí al restaurant del mismo. Parecía una chica del nivel secundario; tal como muchas veces pasó con papá… Recuerdo ocupar una mesa de distancia de él, mi bolso lleno de contenido escolar, la comida a la mesa y a un lado mi portátil, lápices de colores y un cuaderno; después de tantos años, la misma escena… No importaba cuán deliciosa podía estar la comida, no sabía igual degustándola en soledad…

Abrí un cuaderno, extendí lápices y tintas de colores, me coloqué los auriculares pulsando una canción escandalosa y estruendosa.

El camarero llegó con el servicio, llenó mi copa y se retiró con un gesto amable.

Sin modales tomé una rodaja de pepino con mi mano y la llevé a mi boca; tal como diez años atrás, subí una pierna a la silla y me senté sobre ella y recargué mi cabeza en una mano mientras con la otra dibujaba dos letras grandes para rellenarlas de garabatos coloridos

 **-Grandchester Backer** – Dijo al inclinarse hacia mí y zafar un auricular **– Mis apellidos**

Reí por la ocurrencia **\- ¿Qué te hace creer que son tus apellidos?**

 **-¿Qué más podrían significar esas dos letras juntas? "G" por Grandchester y la "B" por Backer** – Tomó el lugar frente a mí, levantó la mano para llamar al camarero

 **-Tal vez mis iniciales**

 **-Ah ¿Sí? –** Hizo el mismo gesto que Terry cuando aguantaba la risa.

 **-Ajá-** Desafié con mi mirada y sonreí

- **Ok. Dime ¿Qué significan?**

Tuve qué pensar un nombre rápido y se me ocurrió **– Grey Blanchette** – En realidad Mark tenía razón, eran las iniciales de sus apellidos pero no pensaba en él al momento de dibujarlos sino en su hermano menor

 **-Así que te llamas Grey** – Sonrió

 **-Lo sé, suena horrible** – Reímos. No creí necesario decirle que le estaba mintiendo.

Comimos juntos y bromeamos mucho

 **-Entonces, déjame ver si comprendí bien ¿Estás aquí para concluir la facultad?**

 **-Así es. Faltan unos cuantos meses**

 **-y ¿Volverás a América?**

 **-No, no regresaré pronto**

 **-¿Trabajas para W. Albert White?**

 **-Algo así**

Me miró incrédulo y se puso serio **–No quiero ofenderte, pero ¿A qué te refieres con "algo así?" Lo pregunto porque no quiero problemas con White**

Reí más fuerte al imaginar lo que pasó por su mente **–No, no es lo que estás pensando. Al Señor White, como le dices, le conozco de mucho tiempo, él me ha proporcionado la oportunidad de concluir la facultad y por ello trabajo con él** – Era una parte verdad, en realidad todo era verdad solamente omití decirle que se trataba de mi padre - **Mi estancia en este lugar es un trato meramente _profesional_**


	10. Chapter 10

Candy

Guié astutamente la plática para que me dijera por qué Leagan tenía la boleta de apoyo económico **-¿Creí que los Grandchester tenían suficientes recursos?**

 **-Te platicaré algo muy privado, por favor, no le comentes nada al Señor White. Si mi hermano se entera que he sido indiscreto, acabaría con mi vida.**

 **-Si crees que te pone en riesgo, no lo hagas**

 **-¿Puedo confiar en ti?**

 **-¿Confiarías en una extraña?**

 **-Necesito alguien con quien platicarlo** – Sonó sincero y yo hice a un lado toda mi broma y puse mi mano sobre la de él en muestra de empatía – **Toda mi familia está en América y aquí no tengo amigos, de cierta forma me siento un tanto solo**

 **-Créeme, sé lo que estás sintiendo** –Porque era justamente lo que yo sentía, desde años atrás. Ese sentimiento de soledad cubierto por una gran sonrisa y una falsa fortaleza emocional.

 **-Gracias, Gray. Todos los días hablo con mi hermano menor, Terrence, y me ha contado la situación actual de la empresa de nuestro padre y la venta de las acciones por parte de los minoristas…** \- Le escuché atentamente hasta el punto del 10% faltante. Yo había estado en la empresa de su padre y hasta ahora, pude resolver la incógnita del por qué Richard ponía a la venta las acciones y que por suerte yo había comprado.

Tuve qué reunir mucho valor para que Mark no se diera cuenta que yo conocía el tema desde que mencionó a Susana y que ahora tenía la totalidad de la intención con esa venta **-… y ahora me toca hacer un doble esfuerzo para recuperar los documentos del financiamiento otorgado por Leagan, te soy muy sincero Gray, mi padre me había ofrecido el apoyo económico para recuperarlos, pero ahora no quiero ser una carga y tampoco sé cómo decirle que he dejado una sin pagar, Leagan me ha otorgado una prórroga con una porción mínima de utilidades pero eso me pone en un poco de desventaja**

 **-Mark, no quiero que me mal interpretes** –Quise ser sincera con él así como él lo estaba haciendo conmigo **– Déjame ayudarte y recuperar las boletas del financiamiento**

 **-¿A nombre de White?** – Rió con ironía **– Mi padre preferiría perder la empresa que dejársela a William Albert Withe**

 **-No tendrías por qué decirle, te ofrezco mi ayuda sincera**

 **-No lo sé, tendría que meditarlo. Pero tan solo pensarlo, me aterra. Te ruego que me comprendas.**

Sonreí.

Solicité el cargo a la cuenta de la habitación, es decir, a la cuenta de papá y aunque Mark se resistió mucho al final cedió ante mi invitación.

 **-Acompáñame, quiero ver algunos departamentos** – Dije para que él no sintiera más vergüenza de su estado financiero y no pensara que lo único que podía tener de mí era una gran ventaja sobre su empresa.

 **-Sé de algunos, podemos ir en mi auto, si no tienes inconveniente alguno…**

Recorrimos una gran parte de la ciudad, juntos sin importarme la advertencia de papá así como mi conocimiento de saber que es hermano de Graum.

Hablamos un poco más de su situación, de América, de nuestros proyectos hasta llegar al tema incómodo de las relaciones de noviazgo **–No, no tengo novia. Por un tiempo competí con mi hermano por conquistar a una chica**

 **-Ah ¿Sí?** – No sé por qué surgió en mi mente Susana, odiosa, Marlow.

Traerla a mis recuerdos era _revivir_ aquellos momentos en los cuales buscaba la forma de hacerme sentir mal o de humillarme, momentos en los cuales siempre le saqué la vuelta **-¿Quién habrá sido la afortunada de hacer que tu hermano y tú expusieran sus mejores tácticas de conquista?**

 **-Terry nunca tuvo oportunidad con ella** – Dijo lleno de orgullo

- **¿Tú sí? –** Pregunté sabiendo que de tratarse de Marlow ella llamó a Terrence amor y eso dolía aun en mis recuerdos.

 **-No, tampoco** – Reímos **– Y agradezco que no haya existido alguna oportunidad con ella porque no podría tener en la conciencia tal traición**

 **-¿De quién se trata?**

 **-De Susana… ¿Te imaginas? A estas alturas mi corazón estaría dividido entre mi deber familiar y mis sentimientos por ella**

 **-Es bueno saber que no tuviste nada con ella**

 **-Así es**

 **-Entonces… tu hermano menor ¿Tuvo alguna relación con ella?**

Rió **–Terrence tenía las intenciones de conquistarle durante mi ausencia**

 **-¿Lo logró?** – Pregunté sinceramente y llena de curiosidad

 **-No, por supuesto que no. Él se enamoró de una joven de la recepción presidencial**

 **-¿De una recepcionista?** – Puse tono de _no lo puedo creer_ y Mark se dio cuenta

- **Intenté persuadirlo de lo contrario, pero él en verdad está enamorado.**

 **-¡Qué bien! La falta de recursos no debe ser impedimento para que ellos se amen**

 **\- Y tú, Gray ¿Tienes novio?**

Aunque Mark era demasiado sincero, yo no podía abrirle mi corazón como él lo hacía y mientras más abría la boca más mentiras se enmarañaban haciendo una mezcla de verdad y falsedades **–Hmmm, mi situación sentimental es un tanto difícil. Mis padres se oponen a mi relación; por ello estoy aquí**

 **-Creí que estabas aquí por la Facultad**

 **-En parte. Mamá dice que él no me conviene y mi padre me advirtió diciéndome que me aleje lo más posible de él**

 **-¿Tan mal chico es?**

 **-No, pero no fue sincero**

 **-¡Uy! Eso quiere decir que te engañó**

Sabía que Mark imaginaba mi vida amorosa empañada por una infidelidad y no quise sacarlo del error usando la palabra _engaño_ como la falta de veracidad de Graum al revelar su identidad ante mí. **– Algo así.** – Desvié mi mirada hacia las frías aguas del Río Támesis

Mark sintió un no sé qué que elevó su brazo colocándolo sobre mis hombros.

Si mi corazón no amara a Graum, amar a Mark sería fácil.

 **-Haré todo lo posible para que lo olvides**

 **-No lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero olvidarlo. No por ahora**

 **-Entonces haré que tu estancia en Londres sea lo más divertida posible** – Me giró para mirarlo **–Te invito una copa para brindar**

Sonreí **-¿Por qué brindaremos?**

 **-Por nuestra nueva y duradera amistad** – Dijo animoso

 **-Solo amigos**

 **-Sólo amigos, Gray… por ahora**

 **TERRENCE**

Los días pasaban rápido acercando cada vez más la fecha de mi tesis y con ello la graduación.

Papá no podía ocultarle por más tiempo a mi madre la situación de la empresa y yo había cometido la falta de discreción con Mark. A mi criterio él debía estar enterado de lo que estaba aconteciendo y para tranquilidad mía mencionó que la empresa en Londres comenzaba nuevamente a ser autosustentable.

 **-¿Pasa algo, Richard?** – Cuestionó mamá al mirar que papá parecía ausente

Con cariño posó su mano sobre la de papá que sostenía su cubierto

 **-No cariño, todo está bien** – Respondió papá ingresando la cuchara en la crema de zanahoria frente a él **\- ¿Cómo va la tesis, hijo?** – Me miró y sonrió

 **-Bien, he terminado la redacción y en esta semana mi tutor la revisará. Estoy algo nervioso**

 **-Y nosotros orgullosos de ti, así como lo estamos de Mark –** Dijo mamá **– Tu hermano pronto regresará y podrá unirse de nuevo a esta casa**

 **-Es probable que Mark decida quedarse en Londres por un poco más de tiempo y yo estoy pensando en mudarme al departamento que papá compró, claro, al culminar la universidad.**

 **-Esta casa se sentirá muy sola sin ustedes**

 **-Eleonor, así es la vida. Nuestros hijos ya no son aquellos niños que llenaban este lugar con sus risas y juegos**

 **-Extraño esos días en los que les miraba subir las escalinatas de dos en dos haciendo pequeñas apuestas de quien lograba llegar más rápido hasta la cima**

 **-O los días en los que apostaban en quien se dormía más noche**

 **-O en los que contaban historias llenas de terror**

Papá y mamá sonreían al recordar nuestra infancia y mi mente se iluminaba con el deseo de algún día ser un padre ejemplar como mi padre que ha sabido combinar su responsabilidad de ser el proveedor con el amor de ser progenitor. **–Les amo y estoy feliz que ustedes sean mis padres.**

 **-Y nosotros estamos felices de tener hijos como tú y Mark; nuestros más grandes tesoros.**

 **-Creí que sus _tesoros_ se trataban de ambas empresas**

 **-Todo se puede perder menos la familia.**

 **-Ustedes son mis más grandes ejemplos para desear tener una familia y mi único deseo es encontrar a Candy y pedirle que una su vida a la mía**

 **-Hijo, si ella se fue es porque tal vez no te ama**

 **-Papá, ella se desilusionó de mí. Creyó que no era más que un chico de mantenimiento y resulté ser el hijo del dueño de la empresa**

 **-No se quedó a que le dieras explicaciones**

 **-Lo sé.** –Dije con tristeza

 **-Hijo** – Interrumpió mamá **– Sé que juzgamos a esa chica sin conocerle pero tu padre tiene razón, ella se marchó de tu vida. Debes respetar eso**

 **-No puedo, mamá. No existe momento en el que no esté pensando en ella. Quisiera regresar el tiempo y retenerla hasta convencerla que nada le separará de mí**

 **-Haces que recuerde a tu padre cuando nos conocimos.** – Mamá miró a papá con una expresión de amor y su más hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de mujer que solamente le pertenecía a papá **– Cuando William White era su mejor amigo**

Al escuchar ese nombre, papá y yo nos tensamos **– William era tu amigo, nunca fue un verdadero amigo para mí**

 **-Él no debió casarse con Rose** – Dijo mamá con sinceridad

 **-Entonces ¿Debió hacerlo contigo?**

 **-Richard –** Expresó mamá como diciendo "Es tema pasado" **– Yo estaba enamorada de ti**

 **-Papá, ¿Esa es la razón por la que _odias_ a William?**

 **-No. Él se acercó a mí al conocer mis intenciones por Eleonor ya que era muy cercano a tu madre**

 **-Él era el líder del equipo de baloncesto y yo era porrista, crecimos muy cercanos y tu padre nunca dejó de sentir celos de él**

 **-Te elogiaba frente a mí…**

 **-¿Por eso le presentaste a Rose? -** Los ánimos de mis padres subían de tono al mencionar el pasado **– Esa mujer jamás le amó, ella amaba a tu mejor amigo, a George**

 **-¡Basta Eleonor! Siempre discutimos por la misma razón**

 **-William fue mi mejor amigo y lo seguirá siendo. Estoy segura que si le pides apoyo no se negará…**

 **-Eso es lo que él quiere, que te humilles frente a él, que le des la razón de su criterio hacia mí**

 **\- ¡Basta los dos!** – Intervine **– No comprendo por qué su discusión se basa en la persona y opinión de William White ¿Es simplemente por orgullo, papá?**

 **-Más que orgullo, el día de nuestra boda le pidió a tu madre huir con él**

 **-No fue por amor, sino porque se preocupaba por mi bien. Tu padre te retiró su ayuda al comprometerte conmigo porque yo era una _americana_ casa fortunas, según tu padre. **

**-Entonces ¿Por qué te siguió hasta acá?**

 **-Richard** – Mamá comenzó a llorar **-¿Puedes olvidarlo?**

Papá arrojó sus cubiertos, se ajustó la corbata y salió sin darle su acostumbrado beso en la frente a mi madre.

 **-Creí que la amistad de tu padre con William era sincera cuando le presentó a Rose Marie, me imaginé dos matrimonios amigos por toda la eternidad. Yo quiero mucho a William y eso tu padre no lo comprende. Cuando me vi sola en Londres, yo estudiaba allá gracias al sistema de alumnos de intercambio, William me brindó su amistad, sus recursos y la facilidad de concluir… siempre se mantuvo a mi lado… Richard tiene razón, debí darme cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de mí y corresponder a sus sentimientos**

 **-Madre!** – Dije con sorpresa y ella rió

 **-Desde siempre he amado a tu padre y esto se trata de orgullo. Con la falta de apoyo de tu abuelo y los límites económicos de los míos fue difícil. Londres fue lo más difícil en nuestras vidas. William le tendió la mano a tu padre al ofrecerle acciones en su empresa. Will era un joven emprendedor y contaba con todo el apoyo familiar… No debió casarse con Rosse, eso únicamente le trajo tristeza, ella es una mala mujer que le negó el derecho de ver y estar cerca de sus hijas y Richard me pidió alejarme de él…**

 **-¿Esa es la razón por la cual papá nos quiere lejos de William White?**

 **-No, ese es el comienzo…**

No me sentía cómodo al dejar a mamá sumergida en sus recuerdos que parecían dolerle pero tenía una responsabilidad al frente.

Ya no había tiempo para hacer cosas de amigos.

No tenía novia.

Mark decía que estaba madurando sin haber disfrutado por completo de mi juventud.

Pero en mi mente ya no existía el tema de antros, viajes, salidas con amigo ni nada parecido. Tenía una sola meta al frente que era recuperar las acciones que Susana ahora tenía y regresar la empresa a su estado original.

 **-Si lo que tienes que decirme es relacionado a la empresa, puedes pasar. Pero si no lo es, te ruego que no me quites el tiempo**

 **-¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera?** – Se sentó frente a mí e intentó coquetearme haciendo mohines con la boca **–Después de todo, somos socios**

 **-No te equivoques, la sociedad es con mi padre, no conmigo**

 **-No me digas que no te atrae la idea de ser el dueño de todo esto**

 **-Esto es de mi padre, no mío…**

 **-No te resistas** – Dijo rodeándome. Posicionándose detrás de mi silla reclinable y susurrando a mi oído **– Mi padre pondrá a tu nombre las acciones si te casas conmigo**

 **-Puedes decirle a tu padre que intente conseguirte esposo por otro lugar.**

 **-Terry, yo te amo y sé que tú no eres indiferente a mis sentimientos**

 **-Eso pudo ser antes, ahora ya no**

 **-¿Antes? Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad**

 **-No. Yo estoy enamorado y amo a una mujer que no eres tú.**

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento mucho la demora en subir los caps

después de la semana santa, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible =)

gracias por sus mensajes, alegran mi mañana

Bendiciones a tod s

Alie =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Terrence**

Recuerdo que durante nuestra niñez, de las pocas veces que mamá nos traía a visitar a papá, la silla presidencial era sinónimo de diversión, podíamos reír sin parar mientras la hacíamos girar con cualquiera de nosotros en ella.

Durante nuestra adolescencia no queríamos que papá tocara el tema, ya que las veces que llegó a mencionarla decía: "Quien se siente en ella deberá velar por toda la familia"…

Ahora la miraba como la representación de la codicia, envidia y traición… Estática detrás del escritorio de papá, su reluciente aspecto impositivo de color negro, los posa brazos destellantes y sobre ella la imagen de mi padre en un gran cuadro…

Miré la imagen de mi padre, admirando las franjas plateadas en cada lado. La serenidad de su mirada y sus rasgos marcados por la preocupación en su frente.

Papá siempre ha sido la figura que representa lo sólido, lo firme, lo honesto… ¿Cuántas de esas canas habrán sido por momentos como este?

Pasé por detrás de la silla presidencial y miré la portátil frente a ella.

Sentí el deseo de sentarme en ella, reclinarme dejando que soporte todo mi peso y descansar las manos tal como lo hace papá y aún con todo lo estresante que puede ser este lugar, esbozar una sonrisa como la que le ilumina su rostro cada que nos ve llegar…

La fina pluma fuente con la que firma grandes y establecidos contratos…

El abre cartas filoso en su vaina, esperando no ser desplazado por los mensajes electrónicos, firme en su base de madera pulcra y pulida con aditamentos de acero y el nombre de mi padre en la cuchilla…

 **-¡Qué gran peso has cargado sobre tus hombros, papá!** – No pude evitar que una traicionara lágrima se escapara de mis ojos recordando las tardes que corría al verle llegar y extendía sus fuertes brazos y me elevaba por los aires, depositaba un beso en la frente de mamá y despeinaba los cabellos bien acomodados de Mark.

Me dolía reconocer que en pocos días, la situación de la empresa, el tema de la tesis, la universidad, lo económico y otras cosas más, me dejaban poco tiempo para pensar en Candy.

Únicamente podía traerla a mis pensamientos y expresarle que le amaba, antes de dormir; cuando tenía un poco de tiempo para mí.

Podía sentir como con el paso de los días mi carácter y temperamento se moldeaban haciéndome diferente.

Deseaba con todo mi ser, en verdad, ser aquél chico de mantenimiento que no se preocupaba más que por ingresar a un almacén y tomar lo necesario para cumplir sus funciones en lugar de lo que me corresponde ahora, el buscar los recursos para solventar todas las necesidades empresariales, familiares y personales.

Cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella al salir de la oficina de papá.

Ya no era aquél Terrence que caía en las provocaciones de azar de Mark. No me sentaría más en el sofá de este lugar a jugar con las aplicaciones del móvil mientras papá resolvía todas las cosas.

El lugar que Margaret ocupara por mucho tiempo, ahora estaba vacío. El lugar que ocupara Candy ahora estaba ocupado. Era obvio que Margaret fuera movida de su lugar después de ayudar a Susana, aunque Margaret lo negara y asegurara a mi padre que ella le era leal; por esa razón papá no le despidió.

 **-Annie, en cuanto llegue mi padre le entrega estos documentos**

 **-Sí** – Sus ojos chispeaban debajo de su cabello negro. Moría por preguntarle una vez más si sabía algo de Candy, pero las palabras se rehusaron salir de mis labios.

 **-Hasta pronto.**

 **-Hasta pronto** – La palabra se frenó entre sus dientes y culminó **–Señor**

Sonreí **–Sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre**

 **-¿Cómo te llamo? ¿Terrence o Graum?**

La miré fijamente, imaginando la escena con Candy.

Por un instante pensé que esta situación pudo haberle beneficiado al quedarse en el sitio de Margaret, pero Candy no estaba más en la empresa…

No era más la empresa que Candy conoció y por tan solo una vez llegué a agradecer al cielo que ella no estuviera más aquí siendo Susana, socia igualitaria. Yo no podría defenderle de sus malos tratos porque ella era socia y yo el hijo de un socio, sin mencionar que papá estaba demasiado cargado de asuntos como para atender cosas de esta naturaleza. **–Terrence**

 **-Le llamarás Señor Grandchester** – Intervino Susana ordenándole a Annie cómo dirigirse a mí

 **-Basta Susana** – Atajé – **Annie, te encargo mucho esos documentos, son importantes y puedes llamarme como te sientas más cómoda. Por último, conforma mi asistencia al evento de beneficencia…**

Apresuré mis pasos ante la respuesta muda de Annie y de los pasos veloces de Susana para darme alcance y mantenerse a mi lado **– No comprendo tu afán de relacionarte con ese tipo de personas… gracias a Dios que su _amiguita_ se marchó comprendiendo que este no era su lugar**

Detuve mi andar, la tomé bruscamente del brazo y entre sus traspiés la recargué en la pared **– Entiéndeme de una vez, con Candy no te metas… ni con su recuerdo ¿Lo comprendes?** – Fijé mi mirada enfurecida en la de ella.

Abandoné la empresa, sin nada en los pensamientos más que la cólera recorriendo mis venas, conduje hasta la universidad.

Necesitaba sacar la tensión de mi ser porque no me agradaba mucho en lo que me estaba convirtiendo…

 **-Está perfecta la redacción, Terrence**

 **-Gracias, Señor, aprecio mucho su ayuda en todo este proceso**

 **-Edítala y te veo el día de tu graduación** – Estreché la mano de mi mentor.

Los ciclos comenzaban a cerrarse, etapas que nunca volverán más que en el recuerdo traído al presente en algún tema de conversación o en la expresión de alguna experiencia.

Después de presentar el archivo para la edición de mi tesis, al llegar a casa pasé a la recámara de mi madre… crecer dolía, madurar dolía más… **\- Iré con ustedes a la reunión de beneficencia**

Mi madre no ocultó su alegría **– Es grato escuchar que irás con nosotros, llevas tantos días en tu habitación**

 **-También me alegra mucho saber que vendrás con nosotros** – Papá palmeó mi hombro **– Aunque es un evento organizado por damas, verás que sus esposos tendrán el deseo de invertir en muchas oportunidades presentes. Hijo, es tiempo que comiences a relacionarte con este medio.**

 **-Creí que cada centavo debía ser custodiado y no gastarlo**

 **-Piensa como empresario, hijo. Los centavos no son para gastarse sino para invertirse. Esto es una inversión…**

 **-No comprendo muy bien**

 **-Las relaciones interpersonales son una ganancia, Terry. Aprender a relacionarse es un arte.**

Esta era la primera vez, de muchas, que asistiría a un evento de recaudación de fondos para el beneficio de una casa hogar.

No entendía en la totalidad como dar podría generar ganancias.

Anudaba mi corbata meditando en todo.

Pronto egresaría del pregrado.

Asumiría la responsabilidad de una vicepresidencia y papá quería que comenzara a representarlo en muchos de sus compromisos, de los cuales no me sentía completamente preparado.

Me indicaron mi lugar y recordé todas las veces que Mark y yo preferimos el antro a eventos de este tipo **–Gracias**

Las damas cotilleaban y emitían sonrisas y risitas poco escandalosas, los caballeros estaban regados por toda la sala en pequeños grupos de no más de cinco personas cuyo tema eran los negocios; cotilleo, al fin…

Busqué con la mirada a mis padres y dirigí mis pasos al encontrar a papá en medio de una plática que él dirigía.

Al convocar la cena formal todos los presentes ocupamos nuestros lugares **– Hijo, ya conoces a George** – Saludé ante la formalidad en la que papá daba lugar a las presentaciones **–Ella es Rose Marie, la esposa de George**

 **-Ellas son _nuestras_ hijas **– Mencionó George **–Flammi y Luisa**

 **-Es un gusto conocerles. Soy Terrence Grandchester**

 **-Creo que te conozco de algún lugar** – Mencionó Flammi

 **-Tal vez la universidad** – Mencionó mamá de manera amena y para no generar tensión entre ella y la esposa de George

 **-No** –Dijo risueña y con picardía **– Estoy segura que no**

 **-Algún club, tal vez** – Dije sonriente

George interrumpió preguntando por Mark, fue obvia su interrupción que Luisa y Flammi rieron por lo bajo…

Era increíble que las chicas que tenía frente a mí pudieran ser las hijas de William White y que compartieran la familiaridad con George quien les llamaba hija

 **-Él se encuentra bien –** Respondió papá inflando su pecho de orgullo por su primogénito **– Ha logrado estabilizar la producción de la empresa y quiere encontrar un buen financiamiento que logre deshacer el trato con Leagan**

Luisa aprovechó el silencio que se generó por un par de segundos **–Ya recordé donde te he visto** – Tomó su cartera de sus piernas y sacó el móvil **.** Pulsó y pasaba rápidamente el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil **– Aquí…** \- Mostró la foto que me tomara con Candy en la fiesta de Annie **–Te ves un poco diferente, pero creo que eres tú**

El móvil pasó de mano en mano entre los presentes. Lo poco que había visto era suficiente para reconocer que era yo el de la foto y la compañía entre mis brazos **\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa foto?** – Pregunté ingenuamente pensando en la remota posibilidad de alguna red social conectada con George, por cuestiones empresariales

 **-Nos la compartió Candy** – Respondió Flammi con la diversión chispeando en sus ojos

El camarero interrumpió sirviendo el primer tiempo de alimentos

 **-¿Conocen a Candy?** \- Pregunté interesado

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Saben de ella? ¿En dónde está? ¿Cómo puedo dar con ella?**

 **-Terry no es momento** – Dijo papá y George se removió en su asiento

Los ignoré y comencé con las interrogantes de nueva cuenta **– Por favor, se los ruego…**

 **-Sí la conocemos, es nuestra hermana menor** – Soltó sin más, Luisa **– Se fue con nuestro padre a Londres**

Busqué la mirada de papá y la de George. Mamá y Rose Marie guardaron silencio **-¿Ustedes lo sabían?** – Cuestioné a mis padres sin importar el lugar. Sentía el golpe de cada latido de mi corazón en cada dedo, en las sienes, en la garganta…. **-Candy es hija de ¿William White?**

 **Candy**

- **Toma asiento, por favor** – Conocía las miradas como la de Neil Leagan. Miradas prepotentes, carentes de criterio y que desnudaban con tan solo pasar por todo el cuerpo

 **-Gracias –** Sostuve la mirada sin intimidarme. Tenía un objetivo enfrente y no me iría sin haberlo logrado

 **-Me intriga mucho que estés interesada en la empresa de Richard Grandchester, en realidad yo gestioné el soporte económico porque el terreno lo vale, pero la empresa es una pérdida total, basta mirar que Markus Grandchester ha postergado el pago de una cuota mensual… esperaré a que los plazos venzan y …**

 **-Lo sé, he hablado con él, por ello estoy aquí** – Atajé interrumpiendo su comentario mordaz

 **-Hablemos de negocios fuera de mi oficina, te invito una copa**

 **-No cierro negocios en bares**

Sus ojos se achicaron escudriñando mi respuesta **–Ninguna chica se niega a acompañarme**

 **-Me halaga ser la primera –** Ironicé mi respuesta

 **-Te costará el 35% del total de capital invertido** – Dijo sin más dando una cifra demasiado alta

 **-Quiero el desglose**

 **-¿No confías en mi palabra?**

 **-Sí, en lo que no confío es en mis oídos, así que para ello tengo mis ojos, créeme, son más confiables**

Rió tan fuerte que abandonó su posición cómoda en el escritorio y tomó su lugar frente a su computador, las hojas de la impresora, rápidamente revelaban en diez cuartillas el contenido del trato de Mark con Leagan. **– Quiero que vengas a tomar una copa conmigo, eres interesante, Candice White**

 **-Bien, ¿Quieres el pago en transacción, cheque, acciones…?** \- Ignoré a propósito su petición

 **-¿Así tan rápido? ¿No quieres revisarlo con tus asesores?**

 **-Te dije que confío más en mi vista que en mis oídos**

Volvió a reír **– Debe ser muy importante para ti tener ese contrato**

 **-Así es** –le extendí para emitir su firma

En cuanto puso la rúbrica era mi tiempo para celebrar, ahora tenía a dos de los grandes de Londres en mi poder **– Es un placer hacer tratos contigo**

 **-Espero que estés consciente de que lo que acabas de hacer es ilegal, violaste el trato con un cliente y has vendido su boleta de financiamiento sin notificación legal** – Palideció. Reír en este momento sería algo grosero de mi parte así que opté por sonreír **–Si no quieres verte en desventajas harás todo lo que yo te diga en el momento en el que yo lo pida**

Golpeó con mano en puño repetidamente el escritorio donde se sentó para flirtear conmigo **–No cabe duda, eres igual a tu padre**

 **-Por eso los White, somos los mejores, que de eso no te quede duda.**

Entre mis condiciones era que el porcentual de intereses se aplicara a fideicomisos para poder generar recursos que tal vez en algún momento podría compartirlos con los Grandchester, pero al menos su empresa estaba más segura en mi poder que en el de Leagan, quien sin miramientos recibió una fuerte cantidad de dinero y acciones. Agradecí ofertar primero antes de tener que acudir a las subastas que, según los reportes, solían hacer a final de año. Subastas donde algunos empresarios intentaban recuperar sus boletas de fideicomisos arriesgándose a competir contra otro ofertante.

Ser discretos, era la otra condicionante. Leagan tenía más que perder que yo…

Me sentía ufana y victoriosa, sin embargo no tenía con quien celebrar. Papá se encontraba lejos, Mark no comprendería el motivo del festejo y yo me sentía culpable al tomar ventaja sobre su situación económica; pero en verdad, lo único que deseaba era ayudar por el aprecio que tenía a él y en especial a Graum… a quien amo con todo mi ser…

 ** _-Grey, debo viajar a América_** – Dijo Mark intentando ocultar su preocupación

 **-¿Tan pronto? ¿Es tiempo de la graduación de tu hermano?**

 ** _-No, es un problema familiar_** – Tomó aire ** _\- papá se ha puesto grave y mamá demanda que acuda a su lado_**

 **-¿Es muy grave?** – Pregunté con sinceridad

 ** _-No lo sé. Perdona por despedirme así, por teléfono_**

 **-No te preocupes. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?**

 ** _-En un par de horas, estoy en fila para adquirir tiket._**

 **-¿No era más fácil por la web?**

 ** _-No, no había sistema y me falta poco para llegar a mostrador_**

 **-Te veré en el aeropuerto**

 ** _-Gracias._**

Tomé un taxi y rogué llegar pronto.

Él me esperaba, su rostro no se veía bien y yo no supe si era o no momento de decirle la verdad y preferí invitarle un café aprovechando los minutos antes que ingresara a la sala de arribos

 **-Todo estará bien** –Puse mi mano en la de él

 **-Es lo que más deseo** – Dijo un tanto desesperado **– No puedo hacer nada desde aquí y… tantas horas de vuelo**

 **-Es mejor que en barco** – Le sonreí

Esbozó una sonrisa y acarició mis dedos con los suyos

 **-Mark, me llamo Candice White Ardley** – Solté sin imaginar el daño que podía añadir a su preocupación

Retiró su mano de la mía y envolvió su café con ellas **–Es una broma ¿Cierto?**

Negué con la cabeza

 **\- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres hija de William White?** – Desvió su mirada de la mía **\- ¡Vaya! Sí que he sido un tonto**

 **-Mark** – De pronto me sentí estúpidamente cobarde al intentar darle explicaciones al Grandchester equivocado **– Hay algo más**

Levantó una ceja y si no tenía el valor de mencionarlo ahora tal vez no lo haría **-Fui novia de Terrence… Graum Baker**

Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. Apretó con fuerza moderada el vaso con contenido caliente que sostenía en las manos. **– Mi vuelo está pronto a salir**

 **-Mark… por favor** \- Supliqué

 **-¿Por qué ahora? ¿No comprendes por lo que estoy pasando?**

 **-Precisamente por esa razón, creí que debía ser sincera**

 **-Me ilusioné contigo**

 **-Te dije que lo único que podía ofrecerte era mi amistad**

 **-¿Terry lo sabe?**

 **-No. Cuando supe quién era él, yo…** \- Bajé la cabeza llena de vergüenza por reconocer mi cobardía **– yo, simplemente hui… sin dar explicaciones**

 **-Mi hermano ha sufrido por ti**

 **-Y yo por él**

Miró su reloj, se levantó y creí que se iría sin decir más.

Sin esperarlo se posicionó a mi costado, tocó mi hombro; levanté mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la de él. **– Ven acá _tonta_** _–_ Tiró de mi mano.

Olía bien **– Mark** – Dije con la frente pegada en su hombro **\- ¿Podemos ser amigos?**

 **-Podemos, Candy White… pero mi hermano debe saber en donde estás y quien eres**

 **-Me siento cobarde.**

 **-Toma el riesgo. Jamás le había visto enamorado de verdad.** – Se separó de mí y apretó mi mentón **– Sé que te ama. Me lo ha dicho muchas veces.**

Lo miré marcharse al escuchar en el altavoz el arribo a su avión.

En el interior de mi bolsa tenía algo para Terrence, envuelto en un fino estuche y con una nota escrita, hermosamente detallada con gráficos pero nada explícita de mi parte. "Felicidades por tu graduación" con Cariño: C.W.A.

Corrí tras Mark quien se detuvo un par de segundos **– Entrégaselo el día de su graduación** – Dije con el aliento entrecortado

 **\- En sus propias manos en el momento adecuado** –Sonrió **– Hasta pronto**

 **-Envíame noticias**

 **-Lo haré** – Dijo retomando sus pasos

 **-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo**

Asintió sin mirarme más.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y me sentí una vez más sola.

Sabía que podía contar con mi padre, como la mayoría de veces, por vía telefónica. Pero cuando estábamos juntos podíamos comer rosquillas de maíz mientras mirábamos una película, bueno, que él no terminaba de ver porque casi siempre le dominaba el cansancio.

Papá era la persona perfecta como padre, como proveedor, amaba a su esposa y a las hijas que engendraron con amor y yo tantas veces deseé ser parte sanguínea de esa familia.

 **-Papá, hay algo importante que debo decirte**

 ** _-Salgo de una reunión en treinta minutos y te llamaré_**

 **-Tal vez no tenga tiempo para responderte, cerraré el trato, papá. Quería que lo supieras y que te sintieras orgulloso de mí**

 **- _Lo estoy hija, tú eres mi más grande orgullo… saldré por la tarde a Londres, tal vez alcance llegar a la cena_**

 **-Te estaré esperando, te amo papá.**

 ** _-Y yo a ti hija._**

De los departamentos que visité, uno me gustó muchísimo y estaba segura que papá daría el consentimiento.

Estaba aprendiendo a moverme en esta nueva ciudad. Aunque en algunas ocasiones había visitado Londres, no era lo mismo a vivir aquí.

Elevé al cielo una plegaria a favor de Richard posicionándome como hija, si algo le pasara a mi padre yo moriría…

Terminé con los deberes de la universidad.

Llevé los documentos al notario para el cierre del trato por el cual vine hasta Londres.

Nuevamente me sentí sola echando de menos las pláticas amenas y divertidas de Mark. Extrañaba a Graum y mencionaba tantas veces al día su nombre; algunas veces entre gratos recuerdos, otras más entre finas lágrimas por nuestra falta de sinceridad, y otras más ente suspiros y planes a futuro.

Papá conocía a los hijos de Richard; tal vez si yo le hubiera enseñado las fotos con Graum él pudo haberle identificado y desde entonces prohibirme salir con él así como me rogó mantenerme lejos de Mark.

Que mamá se opusiera a mi relación con Graum al pensar que se trataba de alguien inferior a mis recursos económicos no me importó, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la opinión de papá. Esta pesa mucho sobre mí y tal vez por eso ahora sea conveniente ser cobarde… pero, si por ser cobarde ¿pierdo al amor de mi vida?

Debía resolver esto y pronto…

Quizás en la cena con papá.


	12. Chapter 12

**Candy**

Esperaba a papá en un elegante restaurant para cenar juntos

El corazón latía con fuerza porque no podía ocultarle más mi relación de amistad con Mark y mi relación afectiva con Terrence; aunque por el momento no estábamos juntos y yo había huido de él, cobardemente.

Me sentía nerviosa, porque no sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación. Conocía a papá y sabía que él deseaba conocer los pormenores del contrato celebrado, cláusulas y más…

Del dinero invertido con Leagan no preguntaría simplemente aprobaría mi inversión porque él sabía que el recurso transpuesto era completamente mío.

También me haría partícipe de lo bien que le fue en Alemania y del departamento no dudaría en arrendarlo para mí.

Era en este momento en el que deseaba haber completado los créditos para concluir el pregrado y no estar en atraso por tanto tiempo. Quería regresar a América y recién había llegado a Londres…

Papá me dio un beso al llegar, una palmada en el hombro y tomó su lugar

Inmediatamente fuimos atendidos.

 **-Cuéntame todo** – Sonrió **– No omitas detalles…**

Pasé el trago de vino que me pareció una roca difícil de ingerir **– Richard Grandchester está muy grave** – Solté **– Lo supe por su hijo Mark** – Concluí esperando la reprimenda por mi desobediencia a su petición de mantenerme lejos de él

Su sonrisa se esfumó, soltó sus cubiertos y se recargó en el respaldo **\- ¿Qué tan grave?**

 **-No lo sé, Mark tuvo que dejar Londres de manera urgente**

 **-Me imagino**

Por primera vez, en toda mi vida, cenamos en silencio.

Quería decirle que me había ido bien en el contrato y la forma de haber gestionado el trato; pero sabía que ya nada de eso tendría la misma importancia.

Solicitó la factura y ambos platos estaban casi sin tocar.

Custodió mi andar sin emitir ninguna palabra hasta llegar al taxi que había solicitado.

No había dicho ni una palabra y el peso de su silencio era demasiado para mí, no podía soportarlo. Mil ideas pasaban por mi mente al imaginar la decepción que mi padre podía sentir.

Le dieron la bienvenida en el Hotel y sonrió. Conocía esa sonrisa que era diplomática y nada sincera…

 **-Ponte cómoda que saldremos**

 **-¿Ahora?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿No te parece que es muy tarde?**

 **-Saldrás con tu padre, no tienes por qué preocuparte**

 **-Está bien, ahora nos vemos…**

Ingresó a su habitación y yo me apresuré para no dar una decepción más.

Como no dijo a donde nos dirigiríamos, me puse el calzado cómodo y un abrigo que me mantuviera en calor pero que no fuera ostentoso ni estorboso. Anudé mi cabello en alto.

Estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando papá salió de su habitación…

Subimos al taxi y papá indicó una dirección…

Llegamos a una mansión con bellos y amplios jardines. Las luces estaban encendidas y un mayordomo nos dio la bienvenida con mucha familiaridad a mi padre.

Quedé esperando en la sala de estar mientras él subió las escalinatas.

 **-Candy** – Llamó papá solicitando arribar a donde él estaba **– ¿Recuerdas a tu abuela Elroy?**

Nunca visitamos a la familia de papá después del divorcio y como, según mamá, ellos no le aceptaban pues las visitas familiares era algo extraño para mis hermanas y para mí.

 **-No-** Dije con sinceridad – **Pero es un gusto conocerle, Abuela**

 **-Me da gusto que te parezcas a tu padre, no como tus hermanas que son la viva imagen de Rose –** dijo secamente después de escudriñarme

Busqué la mirada de papá y él se limitó a sonreír y arrugó la nariz

 **-No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que vine a este lugar**

 **-No lo recuerdas porque nunca habías venido** – Dijo amargamente

 **-Madre** – dijo papá **– Nunca aceptaste a mi familia**

 **-A quien no acepté fue a esa mujer, Rose. Debiste casarte con Eleonor**

 **-¿Eleonor Baker?** – pregunté

 **-Sí, con Eleonor, ella sí era una mujercita digna de admiración**

 **-Ella siempre amó a Richard, eso lo supimos desde siempre. Yo le miré como una hermana**

 **-¡Patrañas! –** Golpeó con su bastón el piso de madera **– Pero en fin**

Ingresamos tras ella a su despacho **– Quiero que Candy esté fuera de todo este odio generacional, madre**

 **-¿Cuál odio, William?**

 **-La rivalidad entre los apellidos Grandchester y White**

 **-¡Jamás!** – Dijo con severidad

 **-Es tiempo de olvidar y perdonar, madre.**

 **-Tú siempre viste a Richard como un amigo pero es igual a su padre. Le seguiste con rebeldía hasta América únicamente para ver cómo llevaba al altar a la mujer que amabas**

 **-Eleonor fue una hermana para mí, tal vez en algún momento confundí mis sentimientos por ella y actué porque usted quiso que yo mirara en Richard algo que no existía.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que se debe olvidar? –** Intervine con interés de la discusión entre mi abuela y mi padre. Estaba confundida y llena de sorpresa.

Ambos miraron hacia mí que me dieron a entender que se habían olvidado de mi presencia **– Hija, Richard y yo coincidimos en la facultad y desafiamos las rivalidades familiares brindándonos una oportunidad de ser amigos**

 **-Tu padre murió por culpa de Graum Grandchester**

 **-¿Graum?** – Pregunté

 **-Sí, el padre de Richard** **–** Respondió la abuela

 **– Debido a una mala inversión de parte de mi padre.** – Corrigió papá, explicando el deceso del Abuelo **– Madre, el hotel donde nos hemos estado hospedando es casi en totalidad mío… quiero decir, nuestro**

 **-Deseo que al fin logres recuperar lo que nos pertenece, lo que le llevó a tu padre a la muerte.**

 **-Candy, nuestros padres se asociaron y levantaron ese hotel, querían iniciar lo propio sin el apoyo de las dos familias. Tal como lo hicimos Richard y yo** – Y como creí que podíamos Terrence y yo, pensé con el corazón

 **-Grandchester traicionó a tu abuelo** – Captó nuestra atención la abuela **– Al invitar a personas para invertir capital y así elevar la categoría. Nunca le notificó a tu abuelo de la decisión ni la consultó con él, únicamente lo traicionó.**

 **-Creímos que el capital invertido eran de las utilidades resultantes de la primera inversión, pero no fue así. Las cosas se salieron de control cuando esos inversionistas exigieron tener activos en el hotel que estaba siendo rentable.**

 **-El corazón de tu abuelo no resistió ante tal infamia y abuso de confianza**

 **-Entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, pero ¿Qué tiene qué ver papá, Richard y ahora sus hijos con esto?**

 **-No quiero la muerte de un White más a causa de un Grandchester**

 **-Abuela, Richard Gradchester está muy grave; su empresa pasa por un momento difícil y …**

 **-Me alegro que le vaya mal**

 **-¡Madre!**

 **-¡Abuela!** – Papá y yo exclamamos al mismo tiempo

 **-Fuiste un ingenuo, Albert, al creer que Richard era un verdadero amigo para ti. Siguió el ejemplo de su padre al hacerte a un lado de la empresa que fundaron juntos. ¿Cómo se llama la persona que ahora ocupa el lugar que ocuparas con Richard?** – Ironizó en su pregunta **– George** – Rió la abuela – **No solo le dio tu lugar en las inversiones, sino también le dio a tu familia**

 **-Las cosas con Rose no funcionaban bien y en relación a las inversiones yo le di la oportunidad de devolverme mi dinero en cuanto decidimos ir cada quien por nuestro camino. Yo decidí recuperar cada una de las partes del hotel que fundaran nuestros padres con el único deseo, Madre, de que usted tenga en su poder la totalidad de ese lugar por el recuerdo de mi padre**

 **-¿Aún lo defiendes, hijo?**

 **-Intento ser justo. A Richard le costó iniciar, Madre, y si yo permití que él usara mi inversión hasta posicionarse, fue una decisión mía. Él no contaba con el apoyo de su padre y yo contaba con todo lo que papá dejó a mi nombre. He sido responsable honrando la memoria de mi padre y ahora mi hija sigue mis pasos**

 **-Amo a un Grandchester** – Dije reuniendo todo mi valor y en el momento menos oportuno. Pero si no era ahora dudo que esta oportunidad volviera a darse

 **-¡Largo de mi presencia!** –Gritó la abuela firmemente con odio destellando en su mirada **– No permití que mi hijo tuviera una amistad con Richard ¿Qué te hace pensar que aprobaría una relación de amor?**

 **-Él no sabe que soy una White**

 **-¿Te avergüenzas de tu origen?** – Golpeó con su bastón.

Papá pasó una mano en mi espalda indicando que era tiempo de salir **–No, no me avergüenzo de quien soy** – Dije en alto y exasperada **– Simplemente las cosas sucedieron así**

 **-¿Así cómo?** – Preguntó

 **-Se vio con Markus Grandchester** – Intervino papá con firmeza, creyendo que podría tratarse de él

 **-Lo conocí en América, es el hijo menor de Richard. Sucedió cuando trabajé en la empresa de Richard como recepcionista** – Fue muy tarde para omitir esa parte

 **-¿Qué trabajaste en dónde? Y ¿de qué?** – Ahora sí estaba enfurecida y papá respiró tan profundo que fue audible **– William Albert White, jamás me habías decepcionado de tal manera**

 **-Madre, las cosas no son como las está interpretando**

 **-Mi madre me pidió trabajar y yo obedecí**

 **-¿Capricho de Rose? Jah! ¿Qué otra cosa debo agradecerle a esa malvada mujer?**

 **-Lo hizo por mi bien**

 **-Tú no necesitas favor alguno de un Grandchester. Tu padre ha sufrido mucho para más que triplicar los recursos de la familia White –** Golpeó nuevamente con su bastón pero ahora con mayor fuerza

 **-Esto es tan complejo que no lo entenderías –** Resolví **– Pero quiero decirles que estoy dispuesta a defender lo que siento por Terrence**

 **-No insultes mi inteligencia, _niña_ – **Me miró con severidad.

 **-Madre, mi hija no necesita de tu aprobación para escoger a quien ella crea conveniente para compartir su vida, únicamente quiero que todo este embrollo familiar finalice por nuestra parte, por el bien de la siguiente generación**

 **-¡Jamás! Nunca perdonaré a Grandchester y por mí su siguiente generación se puede ir por el drenaje**

Un chofer de la casa White nos llevó hasta el Hotel de quien mi padre explicara las franquicias en las que se dividió. Le faltaban dos para tener la totalidad y una la tenía Richard Grandchester de la cual soportaba en parte la economía de sus dos empresas.

Papá, únicamente quería la totalidad del hotel por cuestiones de índole familiar.

 **Terrence**

Salí de la actividad de recaudación de fondos con un sentimiento encontrado en el pecho.

Al fin había tenido noticias de mi hermosa Candy, pero esas noticias no eran favorables en mi entorno familiar.

Luisa y Flammi no mencionaron más durante la velada de la cual no pude salirme en el momento que más lo deseé, papá tenía razón al exponerme que hay cosas que son prioridad y en este momento, dado las circunstancias, quedarme era la prioridad.

Tuve la oportunidad de entablar algunos contactos que se interesaron en nuestros bienes y servicios y eso me hizo sentir esperanzado.

 ** _-Terrence_** – Sonó la voz de Annie tras una llamada a mi móvil **– _Tu padre se ha puesto mal_** _–_ Su tono era desesperado y logró alertarme **– _Gracias a Dios que George estaba con él y le han trasladado al hospital_**

 **\- Annie, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿A qué hospital?** –Estaba conduciendo cuando recibí la llamada. Mi pie poco a poco fue pisando cada vez más el pedal acelerador. Quería llegar lo más pronto al hospital y cerciorarme que todo estaba bien

Los kilómetros parecían interminables en la cinta asfáltica, el latir de mi corazón dictaba a mi cerebro que debía llegar lo más pronto posible como si mi presencia pudiera resolver las cosas.

Hasta este momento quien se había hecho responsable de todo, era mi padre. Desde la provisión hasta los más inútiles de nuestros caprichos habían sido solventados por él.

 **-George, gracias al cielo que estabas con papá** – dije con sinceridad

 **-Solo hice lo que debía hacer, sabes que tu padre más que un socio es un hermano para mí, es grande el aprecio que siento por él desde que éramos jóvenes**

- **Gracias, en verdad te agradezco… ¿Cómo está? ¿Sabes si le avisaron a mi madre?**

 **-Está en observación. No soy familiar directo para recibir la información. Eleonor viene en camino.**

Mamá corrió hacia mí por el pasillo de la sala del hospital, sus ojos llorosos por la preocupación era la muestra del amor que mi madre siente por papá.

Abracé su cuerpo tembloroso para infundirle confianza; mis sentimientos pasaron a un segundo plano, ahora debía ser fuerte por mi familia.

 **-Familiares del Señor Grandchester** – Mamá y yo acudimos, George fue discreto y respetuoso al esperar las nuevas en la sala. **– El señor ha estado bajo una fuerte presión y estrés, tuvo un infarto que gracias a la pronta intervención de quienes estaban en a su derredor las consecuencias no son fatales.**

 **-¡Dios!** – Expresó mamá rompiendo en llanto

 **\- Señora, en esa condición no podrá pasar a ver al enfermo, necesito que se tranquilice y le infunda aliento y tranquilidad a su familiar** – Mamá asintió y respiró profundo.

Papá estaba dormido, con tubos que le ayudaban en la respiración… tan solo el estar aquí era sinónimo de depresión.

Estaba bajo observación y mamá al saber que papá había sufrido el daño del estrés llamó a Mark alertándole...

Con visible cansancio mi hermano se unió a nosotros en la primera guardia de ese día. Queríamos estar con papá y siendo fortaleza para mamá sin importar nuestro desgaste físico.

Los siguientes días fueron de aprendizaje, esfuerzo, muchas pláticas con George que no nos daba tiempo ni para charlar del cómo iban las cosas en Londres.

 **-No estoy tan grave** – Dijo papá rehusándose al cuidado de una enfermera en casa **– Se están excediendo en cuidados que son innecesarios**

 **-Debes estar bien para que puedas asistir a mi graduación, papá** – Acomodé la almohada detrás de su espalda **– Cualquier cuidado es necesario, te queremos mucho tiempo con nosotros. No olvides que te amamos.**

 **-Este viejo roble no se romperá tan pronto, hijos.** – Sonrió **– Dime, Mark, ¿Qué tal marchan las cosas?**

 **-Papá, no debemos hablar de negocios ni nada que pueda ponerte en riesgo de nueva cuenta, pero para tu tranquilidad te diré que las cosas van bien.**

Noté en diferentes momentos que mi hermano había cambiado su trato hacia mí, no era áspero pero me miraba meticulosamente que por un momento pensé que por su mente pasaba la opción de que yo era culpable de la situación de papá.

Le veía un tanto pensativo.

Tal vez ambos estábamos pensando en la responsabilidad que prontamente teníamos que asumir por el bien de la familia **– Mark, te he notado un poco serio** – Le extendí una copa y él la aceptó

 **-Estoy preocupado, es todo**

 **-Lo sé** – Tomé lugar frente a él

 **-Las cosas en Londres no marchan del todo bien y ahora esto con papá. Creo que mi deber es regresar y apoyar aquí; pero también pienso que mi deber es regresar y …**

 **-Espera. No te sientas completamente responsable. Nos apoyaremos**

 **-¿Sabes? Esto de estar allá por seis meses era la antesala de una eternidad**

 **-Lo sé. Yo no pude estar más de cuatro meses en el área de mantenimiento** – Le sonreí **– Creo que tú eres el ganador** – Nos hacía falta sonreír un poco

 **-No, Terry** – Dejó su copa en la tapa del piano que nuestra madre tocaba por las tardes **\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me enamoré?**

 **-Sí ¿Qué hay de esa chica? ¿Cómo es?** – Creí que mi hermano sufría por el deseo de estar al lado de la chica en Londres y que el compromiso que deseaba asumir le estaba presionando el corazón

 **\- Olvídalo**

 **-Mark, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí y sufrir. Vé, continúa con la empresa de papá y sé feliz, yo apoyaré en lo más que pueda aquí.**

 **-Sé qué harás un excelente trabajo, de eso no tengo duda –** Pegó su frente a la mía y sostuvo mi nuca con su mano.

En menos de seis meses las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado mucho. Mark parecía distante. Me daba la impresión que algo le pasaba pero no confiaba en la totalidad en mí como para compartirlo.

 **-Hola Terrence, necesito hablar contigo y con George**

 **-Pudiste llamar, Susana, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí**

 **-Siempre será un gusto para mí, poder verte** – Dijo tomando asiento frente a mí

 **-¿Se te ofrece algo más? Estoy ocupado revisando estos contratos**

 **-Sé que Mark ha vuelto, lamento mucho que aún no hayamos coincidido…** \- Se puso de pie, acomodó su larga cabellera, sacudió la mano haciendo sonar sus aros al chocar entre si **– Dile a Mark que también quiero que venga a la reunión que estoy convocando, lo hago como socia.**

 **-Mi padre no puede asistir a ninguna reunión por el momento y ni Mark ni yo estamos autorizados como representantes de mi padre… no puedes convocar tal reunión**

 **-Entonces, levantaré un oficio donde Richard no puede negarse por más tiempo a nombrar un Presidente de este lugar, sé que el Consejo Administrativo estará de mi parte.**

 **-Si es todo lo que tenías que decir, te ruego que salgas de mi oficina, Susana.** – Dije intentando controlar mi temperamento.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que la puerta cerró tras sus espaldas, arrugué algunas hojas con las manos en muestra de la ira que solo ella podía despertar en mí.

 **-Annie, comunícame con George y la enlazas a mi apartado**

 **-Sí.**

Tamborileaba una pluma fuente en mis nudillos **– George** – Dije por el altavoz

\- **… Así es Terry, Susana ha solicitado una reunión y el Consejo le ha dado el soporte para hacerlo**

\- **Sabes que mi padre no está en condiciones, esto podría provocar algo peor.**

\- **He llamado al Consejo y aprovecharemos que Mark está presente; necesitamos nombrar a un representante de tu padre**

\- **Es como hacer a un lado a papá**

\- **No lo veas de esa manera, sé que Richard lo comprenderá. Podemos apelar a una temporalidad.**

\- **Está bien, llamaré a Mark**

Parecía que las cosas empeoraban y George nos asesoró en todo momento. Tanto Mark como yo creíamos que la responsabilidad nos cayó sin previo aviso y muchas cosas resultaban como consecuencia de nuestra novatez en los asuntos que mi padre llevaba al pie de la letra.

Papá firmó ante el notario la responsiva donde declaraba que yo podía representarle en todo hasta jurídicamente en los negocios de América, Mark contaba con la propia en los asuntos de Londres.

Susana me ofreció unir nuestras acciones y la Presidencia…

 **-Creí que nunca llegaría este día** – Dije al mirar a mi familia reunida para acompañarme a la ceremonia de graduación

 **-Al fin, hermano. Hoy inicias una nueva etapa**

 **-Felicidades por tu tesis, hijo. Me siento orgulloso de ambos.**

 **-Esto es** para ti – Extendió Mark un paquete con las iniciales CWA que mi mente y corazón supieron de quien provenía: Candy White Ardley.

 **-Gracias** – Respondí sin saber cómo Candy contactó a Mark para hacerme llegar su presente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Terrence**

Dejé el obsequio de CWA sobre la repisa de mi clóset y bajé a la pequeña reunión que mi familia organizó en mi honor. Vería su interior sin prisas y en la privacidad de mi habitación.

Mark propuso una salida como las que solíamos realizar, a un antro.

Mamá se puso feliz de vernos nuevamente juntos y hasta celebró que saliéramos por la noche.

Papá nos entregó las llaves de su obsequio para cada uno de nosotros. El Auto de Mark y las llaves de mi nuevo Departamento.

Era obvio que saldríamos a celebrar…

Su recuerdo estuvo presente en mis pensamientos.

Había planeado este momento a su lado, celebrarlo con ella…

Los recuerdos dolían porque ambos estamos en esta situación por presentarnos como lo que no éramos y dejamos a un lado nuestra esencia personal…

 **-Por ti, hermano** – Brindó Mark

 **-Llamaré a unos amigos para celebrar**

 **-No… esta noche quiero que sea de nosotros.**

 **-¿Estás seguro? Tú nunca rechazas una buena compañía**

 **-Las cosas no son como antes. ¿No logras darte cuenta?**

 **-Me siento feliz porque mi hermano ha regresado y quiero recuperar el tiempo que hemos estado lejos uno del otro.**

El antro se tornó aburrido, ninguno de los dos bailamos y de manera educada rechazamos la compañía de buenos amigos que nos encontramos en el lugar.

La noche era joven como para regresar a casa tan pronto **–Bien, creo que es tiempo de salir de aquí**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Mark? De unas semanas a la fecha estás extraño. No respondes mis llamadas, tampoco llamas y ahora que estás aquí parece que estás en otro lugar.**

Bebió el contenido de su cerveza y me sonrió **– Vayamos a otro sitio** – Dijo emprendiendo la marcha

Condujo hasta Manhatan en silencio sin hacer mucho caso a mis interminables temas de conversación con él.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, Mark se reservaba sus respuestas; ya que desde el colegio él siempre tuvo la respuesta correcta para mis interrogantes, se tratasen de cualquier tema académico o de la vida. Él supo de la primera niña de la que me sentí atraído hasta Candy a quien amaba con todo el corazón. Supo de mis asignaturas reprobadas y de los semestres en los que corría el riesgo de repetir alguna materia. Su silencio era extraño y dolía. **-¿Regresarás pronto a Londres?**

 **-No lo sé. Las cosas por allá no están del todo bien** – Respondió aparcando su auto nuevo **– Quiero platicar de ello contigo; esta responsabilidad me está sobrepasando** –Indicó para que bajáramos de su vehículo **– Pero eso será más tarde** – Al fin me sonrió

Caminamos por el lado peatonal para atravesar el puente **-¿Recuerdas quién te trajo por primera vez a este lugar?**

 **-Sí, fuiste tú ¿Cómo olvidar el reto que nos dio mamá por tomar el metro?** – Sonreí

 **-Así es… Terry, eres mi hermano menor y estoy seguro que muchas cosas has aprendido de mí sin la necesidad que yo te instruyera en ellas**

 **-Otras más sí busqué tu enseñanza. Tu opinión, desde siempre, ha sido importante para mí –** No sabía el punto al que Mark quería llegar.

Caminamos entre risas y recuerdos, de lo cual pensé que mi hermano estaba bajo el efecto preocupante de nuestra situación actual: la enfermedad de papá y nuestra economía. **–Es probable que resida en Londres y que comencemos a distanciarnos. Terry, nunca dudes que te amo. Eres mi único hermano y daría todo por ti. Lo sabes ¿Cierto?**

 **-Mark ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Quiero que siempre recuerdes que eres y serás mi único compañero de juegos, aventuras y aprendizaje**

 **-Sí, lo tengo presente. Yo también te amo, hermano y eres más que especial para mí. Pero me estás asustando. Desde que llegaste no te has despegado de mamá y evitas al máximo estar en el mismo lugar que yo. Estoy algo contrariado con tu actitud… si he dicho o hecho algo que te haya ofendi…**

 **-No lo has hecho** – Interrumpió **– Así que no te disculpes… Escúchame bien Terrence, no te disculpes sin tener la culpa, no lo hagas por incertidumbre. El mundo de los negocios es un mundo hambriento que si no estás completamente seguro, te devorará**

 **-Sí, lo comprendo**

 **-¿Recuerdas que te dije que conocí a una chica?**

 **-Sí, pero no has querido hablar de ella** – Lo miré serio y él esbozó una sonrisa

 **-Es ella** – Extendió su móvil **\- ¿Le reconoces?**

El corazón me dio un vuelco y sentí un gran vacío bajo mis pies. Ni el color nuevo de su cabello, ni las gafas y excedente de ropa le hacían ver diferente ante mis ojos. Era mi Candy, mi hermosa y amada novia **– Sí, creo que sí**

 **-Me enamoré de tu chica sin saber quién era.**

 **-Mark… no sé qué decirte… ella es…** -Tenía tantas cosas buenas qué decir de Candy, pero la revelación de mi hermano generó una gran inseguridad que preferí callar.

 **-La mujer de tu vida, lo sé. Me lo dijiste más de una vez y si he estado así contigo es porque no quería dañar la imagen de ella delante de ti. No sabía cómo debía abordar este tema contigo**

 **-Mark, ¿Cómo la conociste?**

 **-En el Hotel del cual papá tiene acciones. Había estado esperando al administrador para facturar las cuentas cubiertas con Leagan cuando le miré. Comimos juntos y**

 **-¿Te reconoció? Es decir, ¿supo que eras mi hermano?**

 **-Me presenté delante de ella pero las circunstancias no me permitieron reconocerle, la foto que me enviaste es distinta a la chica que conocí en Londres. Únicamente aceptó mi amistad, fue muy sincera desde el principio**

Respiré hondo **– Gracias Mark por tu sinceridad** – Dije con el sentimiento agolpando mis ojos y él se dio cuenta.

Mi hermano me enseñó a ser fuerte ante los momentos de dolor, otras veces me convenció de no llorar si él me daba algo a cambio, como cuando aprendí a andar en bicicleta y me raspé las rodillas y él me ofreció un bol lleno de caramelos a cambio de mis lágrimas… **-Terry** – Me sonrió **– Yo me enamoré de ella pero ella de mí no, porque te ama a ti, me lo dijo. Debo agradecerte por enseñarme algo tan importante, Terry**

 **-No comprendo**

 **-El amor que sienten entre ustedes es demasiado fuerte, tal vez les faltó tiempo para sincerarse entre ustedes en cuanto a su identidad pero en relación a sus sentimientos es más que evidente lo que hay entre ustedes… Lucha por ella.**

 **-Amo a Candy con todo el corazón, pero mamá me pidió no darle disgustos a papá. Me siento atado de manos**

 **-Lucha por lo que amas, Terry. Amor como este se da una sola vez en la vida.**

 **-Necesito hablar con ella, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Ahora, en este momento pensaba en tomar un vuelo a Londres y…** \- Extendió su móvil con una llamada saliente a nombre de Gray Blanchette… ambos sonreímos sabiendo de qué se trataba.

 **CANDY**

 **-Necesito una taza de café o un buen trago** – Dije al borde del llanto en cuanto llegamos al Hotel que, recién me enteraba, pertenece a la familia White

Papá rió fuertemente y me abrazó mientras continuamos con nuestro andar **– Vamos al bar**

 **-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, papá? Sabías que desafié tu autoridad y no me retaste**

 **-Porque sé lo que es estar enamorado, hija.**

Sorbí en un trago el contenido burbujeante de mi copa **– Quiero otra.**

 **-Que nos lleven la botella a mi habitación**

 **-Sí, Señor –** Respondió con prontitud el barman

 **-Aquél día, cuando me pediste alejarme de Mark, sabías que no lo haría ¿Cierto?**

 **-Estás en lo correcto. Sabía que desafiarías mi autoridad… hija, has crecido y has comenzado a tomar tus decisiones. En algunas podré orientarte, tal vez hacer todo lo posible de estorbarte si miro que vas camino a la perdición, pero siempre, siempre tendrás mi apoyo**

 **-¿Me estás diciendo que me apoyas en mi relación con el hijo de Richard?**

 **-Estoy diciendo que si tu decisión es por tu felicidad, cuentas con mi apoyo**

 **-Oh! ¡Papá!** – Me arrojé a sus brazos. - **¿Por mí fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a la abuela?**

 **-Por ti mi pequeña**

 **-Me siento confundida –** No fue necesario el alcohol reposado al contarle todo a papá quien me escuchó sin interrupciones… Rió conmigo, hizo diferentes expresiones y al final dijo

 **-Conocía ese riesgo al saberte en la empresa de Grandchester**

 **-¿Por qué no lo evitaste?**

 **-Porque tu madre insistió tanto y creí que sería una buena enseñanza para ti conocer otro tipo de manejo de inversiones. Estuve de acuerdo porque el tiempo que tu madre puso de plazo no era más que un año. Cuando me dijiste que estabas saliendo con un chico de mantenimiento descansé y ahora que me entero que se trata del hijo de Richard pues puedo pensar que, aunque parece algo gracioso, es sincero.**

 **-Ahora que lo sabes… ¿Aún piensas que debo mantenerme lejos de los hijos de Richard?**

 **-No. No quiero cometer los mismos errores que nuestros padres.**

 **-Gracias, papá.**

 **-Ahora ve a descansar, mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que faltes**

 **-Creí que podía levantarme hasta tarde**

 **-Candy, no dejes las cosas importantes inconclusas**

 **-El colegio no es importante** – Reí

 **-Candice –** Papá me miró con fingida severidad.

Me arropó como cuando niña con todas las frazadas. Plantó un beso y un gran te amo en mi ser.

El móvil vibraba en mi mesa de noche y reconocí el número **– Dime que todo está bien** – exigí media dormida

 ** _-Hola Gray_**

Su voz paralizó mi corazón, abrí tanto como pude los ojos **– ¿Te—te—rrence?**

 ** _-Sí. Soy Terrence Graum Grandchester Baker_**

 **-¿Por qué llamas del número de Mark? -** Rió nerviosamente **– y soy Candice White**

 ** _-Lo sé…_** _-_ Escuché su respiración **– _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Ahora es madrugada donde estás. Te llamaré a una hora adecuada_**

 **-Esta puede ser una hora adecuada** – Apreté los ojos y aclaré la garganta

 ** _-Por ahora descansa, hablaremos más tarde_**

 **-No podré dormir si no me dices al menos un tema de los muchos que tenemos que resolver**

 ** _-¿Podrás dormir si te digo que te amo?_**

 **-No**

 **- _¿No?_**

 **-No, porque querré escucharlo muchas veces más y también deseo que sepas que te amo y que te he echado mucho de menos.**

 ** _-Y yo a ti, princesa_**

Quería que el tiempo se detuviera mientras él estaba en la línea y que pasara demasiado rápido mientras esperaba que mi móvil sonora.

Esperando esa llamada era imposible concentrarme en los deberes de la escuela, de los documentos que papá me pidió revisar.

Ahora debía dividirme entre muchas actividades. Los negocios que tenía con papá, los propios, la academia, mi vida personal, me había propuesto visitar más seguido a la abuela, y otras cosas más.

Quería tomar el próximo vuelo a América pero por el momento era imposible.

Deseaba que Mark cambiara su lugar con Terrence y se quedara en América para que así Terry pudiera representar a su padre y así estar juntos.

 **-Ordena tus horarios para que puedas acompañarme, la siguiente semana, a la campiña inglesa**

 **-Claro, papá. ¿Qué días?**

 **-Pueden ser cualquiera de la semana, pero te ruego al menos tres**

 **-Está bien**

Muchos de los temas que trataba con papá eran de negocios, experiencias, anécdotas, recomendaciones y más; pero también le daba oportunidad a los temas de familia que por mucho tiempo ambos evitamos, él porque hasta cierto punto no sabía cómo enfrentar sus segundas nupcias y yo porque no quería que me hablara de la mujer que ocupó el lugar de mamá en su vida.

Ahora podía comprender algunas cosas de su matrimonio fallido aunque en mi mente no concebía la idea que mamá no amara a papá **\- ¿Por qué decidieron, mamá y tú, terminar con su matrimonio?**

 **-Las cosas con tu madre nunca estuvieron bien, ella creyó que yo tenía sentimientos por Eleonor, pero ya escuchaste la verdad ayer**

 **-Sí. ¿Sabes? Me destrozó mucho la situación del divorcio**

 **-Lo sé, hija. De las tres tú expresaste más que Luisa y Flammi**

 **-Papá, ¿Por qué a ellas no les enseñaste la forma de cerrar los tratos?**

 **-Por dos razones, ellas no querían saber de mí sin importar mis esfuerzos y la segunda porque ellas no son como tú, quien desde pequeña demostró el deseo de las cosas que quería se convirtieran en realidad**

 **-Recuerdo todas las veces que tuvimos que viajar, las noches en las que llegabas tarde o los días que salías muy temprano… Gracias papá por cuidar siempre de mí.**

 **-Ha sido un placer, hija.**

 **-Papá, cambiando un poco de tema. Compré la boleta de financiamiento de Grandchester que estaba en poder de Leagan**

 **-Lo sé…**

 **-Sé que lo sabes… ¿Algo que quieras decirme?**

 **-No, sé que lo has hecho por algo bueno y no para aprovecharte de la situación**

 **-¿tú que hubieras hecho?**

 **-Lo mismo que tú… yo sí consideré a Richard como un verdadero amigo**

 **-Lamento que las cosas entre ustedes no estuvieran bien**

 **-Si hubieran estado, su hijo y tú no se hubieran atraído** – Sonrió

 **-Es verdad, tal vez nos viéramos como una especie de parientes.**

 **-Eso es muy probable. Vamos, termina tus alimentos y te llevaré a la universidad.**

 **-Una última cosa, papá…**

 **-Dime**

 **-Quiero volver a América**

 **-Primero el título de la universidad**

 **-Papá, te lo ruego…**


	14. Chapter 14

Candy.

Disfrutaba tanto de las llamadas de Terry.

Podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarlo a mi lado, tumbado con el rostro hacia el techo y con una respiración apacible.

 **-Hola amor. ¿Sabes? Extrañaba tu voz**

 ** _-Princesa, también te extraño_**

 **-Muero por verte**

 ** _-No, no te mueras. Soy muy joven para convertirme en viudo_** _–_ reímos.

Podíamos platicar sobre todo los temas existentes en un noviazgo. Del deseo de estar juntos, los recuerdos de cuando lo estuvimos y hasta de mi cobardía. Pero había un tema intocable por mucho que yo quisiera introducirlo sutilmente, él desviaba la conversación… **-Entonces… la empresa de tu papá está pasando graves aprietos…**

 **- _Amor, sé que no es desconocido el tema para ti ya que tu mamá y hermanas tienen mucho acercamiento con George…_**

 **-Lo mencioné porque tú me preocupas**

 **- _Estoy bien. Te ruego que no volvamos a hablar de este tema…_**

¿Cómo podía decirle que deseaba ayudarle si no me permitía acercar y conocer la problemática?

Mark también tenía sus reservas y aunque nos comunicábamos por mensajes de texto y se abría un poco más que Terry, añadiendo que muchas intensiones se desviaban por la limitante del texto.

Pero la comunicación con los hermanos Grandcheser no eran las únicas que provenían de América. De manera insistente mi madre había iniciado una relación y aunque papá se mantenía a discreción yo podía notar su disgusto en la temática de mamá. **–Me encantaría poder ayudarle, mamá, pero comprende que mi sociedad con papá no me permite asociarme con George**

 ** _-No puedes "hacernos" esto, Candy… sabes que la empresa está pasando por un mal momento y en verdad necesitamos de tu ayuda_**

 **-¿George sabe que me estás solicitando ayuda?**

 ** _-Sabe que me siento desesperada…_**

 **\- Mamá, George no sabe que estás recurriendo a mí ¿Cierto?**

 **- _No. Él no lo sabe_**

 **-¿Por qué no le dices que él me llame? Puedo hablar de negocios con él**

 **- _Su orgullo no le permite recurrir a ti o a tu padre. Su amistad con Richard es demasiado fuerte, como si fueran hermanos._**

 **-Mamá, ¿Cuánto es lo que necesitan?**

 ** _-Hija, lamento mucho recurrir a ti por esto…_**

 **-Está bien, no te preocupes, pero sabes que debo hablarlo con papá.**

Esto se complicaba.

Sin la presencia de los Granchester en mi vida, la comunicación y confianza con papá fluía sin problemas. Ahora sentía que no sabía por dónde comenzar o cómo introducir el tema en la plática que nuestras conversaciones se convertían en silencios prolongados e incómodos.

 **-Mamá me ha pedido apoyar a George**

 **-Me alegra que tu madre y tú tengan un tema de conversación** – Respondió sarcásticamente sin perder su tono cariñoso conmigo

 **-Papá, te lo ruego** –En otro momento habría sido presa de su sarcasmo pero ahora tenía un interés genuino en meter el tema de la empresa de Grandchester

 **-Candy, esto es una prueba para Richard, George y su nueva socia, la señorita Marlow. Si ellos no logran resolver sus asuntos ¿Cómo pretenden cuidar los recursos de los demás?**

 **-Sé que algunos de sus clientes se han puesto en contacto contigo**

 **-Así es…**

 **-¿Tomarás sus solicitudes?**

 **-No has probado tus alimentos** –Desvió la conversación

 **-Papá**

 **-Candy**

 **-Te lo suplico**

 **-¿Qué me suplicas, hija? No te hace falta nada. Has aprendido mucho y sé que sabrás mantenerte al margen de esto.**

 **-Mamá me ha pedido ayuda**

 **-Ayuda o inversión**

No había meditado en ello y papá tenía razón. Terry no quería siquiera tocar el tema, Mark hablaba más de su preocupación por la empresa aquí en Londres, Mamá en que tenía temor de perder la vida cómoda y sin restricciones que George le daba… papá me había colocado en el plano del que nunca debo descender… el plano empresarial. **–Ayuda**

 **-Extiéndele un cheque, yo te cooperaré con el 50%**

 **-No se trata de eso. Lo sabes bien.**

 **-Richard, George y su nueva socia pueden solicitar un préstamo a la banca. Siempre hay alternativas pero según entiendo tu madre se ha acercado a ti rogando tu _ayuda_ , ayuda que los Grandchester no han solicitado, George no ha solicitado y Marlow no cree necesitar… lo que ellos deben hacer es lograr que su empresa siga unida. Sus clientes no saben a quién hacer caso, dos de ellos se mantienen firmes pero uno les ofrece más si cambian de empresa. Marlow quiere quedarse con los clientes ofreciéndoles otra alternativa**

 **-¿Está dividiendo la empresa?**

 **-Está acabando con la empresa. Piensa en quedarse con los clientes pero no con la empresa…**

 **-Está jugando sucio –** Mencioné enfadada

 **-Come, se enfriarán tus alimentos** – Señaló con su tenedor **– La empresa de Richard necesita _una cabeza_**

 **-¿Eso lo resolvería todo?**

 **-En gran parte. -** Antes que mencionara por tercera vez que probara mis alimentos, me apuré a llevarme un gran bocado a la boca **\- ¿Cómo vas con tus estudios?**

 **-Bien-** Respondí con la boca llena **– No te prometo la excelencia como mis hermanas pero sí acreditar todas las materias curriculares**

 **-Deberías integrarte a algunas extracurriculares**

 **-No, lo que quiero es regresar pronto a América**

 **-¿Por ti? o ¿Por ese chico Grandchester?**

 **-Por ambos.**

 **-Deseo, de todo corazón, que puedan ser felices.**

 **-Papá, tú que conoces a Richard, ¿Crees que se oponga a la relación de su hijo conmigo?**

 **-No lo sé, hija, Richard ha cambiado mucho desde que le conocí.**

 **-Papá, hay una chica que me preocupa…**

 **-¿Alguna amiga tuya?**

 **-No, sino que esté cerca de mi novio**

 **-¿Y cuál es tu preocupación?**

 **-Se trata de Susana Marlow, la nueva socia de Grandchester. De cierto modo ha presionado para que Terry se fije en ella y le ha ofrecido sus acciones a cambio de que él se comprometa con ella**

 **-Ahora entiendo su afán por arruinar la empresa. Su padre tiene muchos recursos y le cumple todos sus caprichos.**

 **-¿Conoces a su padre?**

 **-Sí, de hecho llegó a compararse conmigo argumentando que en cierta forma somos iguales al mencionar que yo satisfago cada uno de tus caprichos.**

 **-¿El señor Marlow me conoce?-** pregunté con sorpresa, tal vez por eso Susana se portaba así de mal conmigo

 **-No, no te conoce. Sabe que tengo una hija que es mi todo, mi luz, mi princesa y eso nadie lo cambiará. Pero a diferencia de la hija de Marlow tú no eres caprichosa y yo no te compraría el amor de un hombre, sé que eres capaz de conquistar a quien tú desees.**

 **-Te amo tanto, papá. Y sé que hablar de los Grandchester y del apoyo que solicita mamá no es fácil para ti.**

 **-Quiero que te mantengas lejos de los problemas financieros de los Grandchester, y de los de tu madre. Richard es una persona con gran orgullo que no aceptará tu ayuda; George está en el mismo camino, por creer que puedan ser recursos económicos de mi parte**

 **-Terry es igual, ni siquiera acepta el tema en nuestras conversaciones.**

 **-Por el bien de su relación, no acepten problemas que no pertenezcan a la misma.**

Terry

Escuchar el sonido habitual al finalizar la llamada con Candy, dolía cada vez más. Y aunque ella aseguraba que pronto regresaría a América, cada día era más desesperante la espera.

En verdad, teníamos qué cuidar cada centavo de la economía tanto familiar como empresarial; y por otra parte no podía alejarme de la empresa; así que la posibilidad de tomar el próximo vuelo a Londres no era una opción. El recién ganado tiempo al concluir la universidad lo estaba invirtiendo al por mayor en la empresa. La ayuda de Mark y la asesoría, en todo tiempo, por parte de George no bastaban para mantenerla y sostenerla ante las crisis que estábamos experimentando.

 **-Lo siento mucho, Señor Carson, debe existir alguna confusión en la información recibida por parte de la Señorita Marlow**

 ** _-Le ruego que revise las nuevas cláusulas enviadas, ya que esto afecta nuestra relación…_** Asumía constantes compromisos y revisar las cláusulas que Susana se empeñaba en modificar resultaba más que desgastante, gran parte de mi tiempo me lo pasaba entre los abogados para poder revocar o negociar las nuevas políticas y normatividades que se le venían en mente para presionarme a responder a su seducción.

La empresa no era la única preocupación para mi padre a quién le rogábamos cada mañana permanecer en reposo por el tema de su salud. Existían otros aspectos que nos demandaban pronta atención. En la nueva normatividad, Susana en conjunto con el Consejo Administrativo determinaron nombrar un consejo Directivo el cual determinó, por el bien de la sociedad, no facturar a nombre de la empresa los servicios particulares lo cual comenzó a provocar crisis económicas en casa, debido a que todo el capital financiero de la familia Grandchester estaba invertido y conforme a ganancias se cubrían nuestros gustos y gastos **\- No, Eleonor**

 **-Richard** – Mamá intentó sonar tranquila, pero no lo lograba mucho **– es necesario que retome mi vida laboral**

 **-Me opongo, Eleonor. No quiero**

 **-¿Por qué no, Richard? Ayudaría con los gastos más prontos de este hogar**

 **-Creo que mamá tiene razón, papá.** – Intervino Marck

 **-Porque quiero de ella lo más lejos posible a Robert Hattaway, no quiero ser su burla**

 **-¡Papá!** – Exclame **–Mi madre es una dama** – Dije con enfado defendiendo el orgullo de mi madre.

 **-Esto se está saliendo de control** – Golpeó con su mano la cama y mamá se acercó a él con una clara muestra de preocupación

- **Por favor, Richard, tómalo como una opción**

 **-Pagaré las facturas vencidas, mamá.** – Mencionó Mark sonriente.

Habían sido tantos momentos juntos que sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa existía un temor profundo.

Apreté la mandíbula y salí de la escena familiar. Conduje como un loco hasta la empresa donde aún encontré a George, haciendo exactamente lo que en casa mamá se proponía hacer, velar por la economía de su familia.

Lo miré tras las líneas de las persianas, la corbata desanudada, las mangas recogidas, el cabello despeinado y fumando un cigarrillo mientras discutía acaloradamente con alguien detrás de la línea.

 **-Venderé mi auto y el departamento**

 **-Toma el siguiente consejo, Terrence, nadie pagará el precio por tu desesperación** – Dijo John extendiéndome un cigarrillo

 **-No, gracias, no fumo**

 **-Liberará un poco la tensión que sientes.**

 **-Estoy que me lleva la mala suerte**

 **-Esto es temporal, al menos tienes la oportunidad de conservar tu _empleo_** _–_ dijo con sarcasmo _._

 **-¿A qué te refieres? –** Tomé un cigarrillo de su mano que permaneció extendida frente a mí

 **-Susana ha mencionado en un posible despido**

 **-Ella no puede tomarse tales atribuciones** –Dije exasperado

 **-Puede**

 **-No es la dueña**

 **-Sé que es tu padre, pero él se _ahorcó_ solo al poner a sus socios en igualdad**

Me derrumbé en el sillón del almacén **– Estoy desesperado. Las cosas en casa comienzan a ponerse mal. La salud de mi padre no mejora, mamá ha insinuado retomar su carrera y Marck tiene el peso de ambas empresas… Si Susana fuera hombre resolvería las cosas de otra manera**

 **-Te está acorralando, amigo, necesitas ser más inteligente que ella.**

Lo miré, en sus palabras estaba oculta la respuesta… _Ser más inteligente que ella._ Solamente conocía a una persona que podía llevar a Susana a los límites de perder la paciencia, Candice White.

Regresé a casa y corrí a la soledad de mi habitación.

Esperaba con ansiedad la hora intermedia entre nosotros

 **-Cariño** – Toda la frustración y enojo se eliminaban de mi ser con escuchar su voz

- **Hermoso mío** – Dijo con amor – **te echo tanto de menos.**

Quería soltarle en una sola frase que necesitaba su ayuda, pero tantas veces que ella había intentado colar el tema y yo la había mantenido al límite no me daban la seguridad de decirle que necesitaba de su ayuda **– Igual yo, amor. No existe hora en la que no piense en ti**

 **-Tampoco logro concentrarme tanto en las horas clase, muero de aburrimiento**

 **-Cada hora es una hora menos de estar separados, deberías mirarlo de esa manera**

 **-por mí, viajaría en este momento.**

 **-Me encantaría poder tenerte entre mis brazos, pero por el momento es mejor que hagas caso a tu padre y concluyas la universidad, yo te estaré esperando cuando sea momento de volver…**

Dejé el móvil a un lado y llevé ambas manos sobre mi estómago, sintiendo mi respiración. La habitación estaba completamente oscura como mis pensamientos. No sabía cómo resolver la problemática; poco a poco se iban acumulando más y más problemas a los existentes y a pasos agigantados se esfumaban las posibles soluciones.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?** – Preguntó Mark en voz baja interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

 **-Sí-** Respondí encendiendo la lámpara que permanecía quieta en la mesa de noche

 **-Creí que ya te habías dormido**

 **-No he podido dormir**

 **-Pensé que era el único que no podía hacerlo…**

 **-Recuerdo cuando éramos niños y lo único que nos preocupaba era jugar y comer**

 **-Meternos en problemas**

 **-¿En qué momento crecimos, Mark? ¿En qué momento nuestras vidas comenzaron a cambiar?**

 **-También me hago las mismas preguntas, Terry –** Se tumbó junto a mí en la cama **– Al menos tú cuentas con el amor de Candy**

Respiré llenando lo más posible mis pulmones. No quería que él se sintiera pésimo por haberse enamorado de mi novia **– Sí y está lejos**

 **-Lejos…** \- Repitió con nostalgia **–Terry, necesito regresar a Londres.**

 **-¿Tan pronto? Las cosas no serán las mismas con tu ausencia**

 **-Las cosas, allá, marchan mal. He tomado del dinero que financia a la empresa y esto me deja en mal con Leagan, en lo que corresponde a cuatro meses…**

 **-Marck! Necesito tiempo, solamente un poco más de tiempo…**

 **-Le preguntaré a George si podemos transferir de los recursos de aquí para solventar los gastos de producción**

 **-Eso sería muy bueno, pero dadas las circunstancias, es casi imposible**

 **-Pensé en vender el departamento**

 **-No lograremos cubrir casi nada con ese monto, en caso que puedan pagarte el valor completo, pero las personas suelen aprovecharse de las malas rachas de los demás**

 **-Lo mismo me ha dicho John, que no me pagarán el precio y que por la desesperación puedo aceptar cualquier oferta que no nos beneficie en mucho… pero pienso en que nos puede ayudar a solventar algunos gastos aquí en casa**

 **-La enfermedad de papá requiere un gran esfuerzo de nuestra parte, pero dudo mucho que le agrade que nos deshagamos de nuestras pertenencias para satisfacer las necesidades.**

 **-Me siento atrapado, hermano.**

 **-Es una gran prueba para ambos, pero si nos lo proponemos, Terry, podemos sacar ambas empresas adelante**

 **-¿Cómo piensas pagar las boletas vencidas?**

 **-Algo se me debe ocurrir** – Se incorporó y me sonrió **–No estamos tan perdidos**

Me recargué sobre mis codos y le sonreí **– Tienes razón. No estamos tan perdidos. Todo tiene una solución**


End file.
